


Watching From Shadows

by saucyminx



Series: Prophecy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there’s something special about the boy, though Jensen hardly feels motivated to figure out what it might be. He’ll just stick to following his orders to protect Jared, no matter the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

In the dark shadows across the street from a club called _The Church_ a Vampire pushed off from the cool bricks, watching as four friends walked out into the night. The blond boy was laughing and bouncing on his toes, spinning to address his friends with a wicked cackle, “I can’t believe it! Let this day go down in history! Jared Padalecki was not hit on once!”

The Vampire watched as the tallest young man in the group dragged a hand up through his hair and laughed softly, "Shut up Chad. I'm not always hit on, you're just jealous that I'm not interested in you." The words echoed across the street and the Vampire tilted his head to the side considering the boy.

This was not the first time Jensen had been contracted for an assignment - and surely won't be the last - but the annoyance that boiled just under the surface of his nerves built as he slowly made his way through the shadows. He fell back from the group - though they'd surely never notice his presence - and considered why the Elders needed him on such a seemingly simple task. After all, Jensen was a warrior, had over three hundred years training and experience. He had taken on some of the strongest and deadliest creatures in existence, was once put in charge of guarding the highest Elder during a meeting of Nations. So why he was sent to guard some college student in California was beyond him. Of course Jensen knew better than to ask questions or complain so he followed the group in silence.

Several blocks later the hair on the back of his neck prickled and he tilted his head to the right, inhaling sharply and bracing himself for the figures that dropped on either side of him moments later.

“Jensen Ackles!” Mike Rosenbaum called with a cheerful smile, stepping forward, arms opening wide to embrace him. “It’s been too long my friend! You don’t call, you don’t write, Tommy was beginning to worry.” Mike dropped a hand low on Jensen’s waist as they continued on down the street.

“I was doing no such thing,” Tom Welling denied but his smile was just as warm and he threw an arm over Jensen's shoulder.

“Ignore him,” Mike insisted, linking an arm through Jensen’s as Tom stepped to the side. “Seriously Jensen, just because you enjoy your solitude doesn’t mean you have to go completely off the grid. I’m trusting you have a fairly good excuse for your long absence?”

“Doesn’t he always?” Tom gestured and moved around them to sling his arm low on Mike's waist.

Jensen shook his head, watching the two out the corner of his eye. “I've been spending time in Europe, looking up some old friends,” he offered, tilting his head slightly to pick up the chatter between the group of students he was still following.

“And now we're enjoying a nice walk,” Mike leaned into his lover. “And that’s hardly an excuse, barely even an explanation.”

“It’s all you’re going to get,” Jensen smirked.

“Saw that coming,” Tom laughed and dipped to press a brief kiss to the side of Mike's head.

“What's with the trench coats?" Jensen furrowed his eyebrows as he considered their clothing. "And the chains?"

Mike sighed wistfully, and tugged on the metal rings that made up his belt, “I’m trying to convince Tommy that the dark Goth scene is so cliché, but what can you do, right?”

“Mike thinks I’m trying to make some sort of ironic statement,” Tom shrugged and grinned.

“You are,” Mike insisted before clearing his throat. “Enough of the pleasantries. What is this Jensen? Why are we following these mortals? Dinner?”

Jensen tried to look innocent, considered the reasons he probably shouldn't discuss his assignment but gave up when the two just watched him curiously, “Alright. I’ve been contracted.”

They both tensed and Jensen could feel the temperature around them drop. It was a familiar tingle of anger and irritation; he wasn't really surprised that this was their reaction. “You’ve done your time,” Mike pointed out in a cold hiss.

“Do you think that matters to them?” Jensen whispered, trying to hide the annoyance that once more rose up. He knew he was losing the battle against the emotion, had been since the meeting with the Elders the week before.

Mike folded his arms across his chest, “This isn’t right. What more could they want from you? Haven’t you sacrificed enough?”

“Obviously not,” Tom moved to stand beside Jensen. “What do you need? Would you like us to make an appeal to them?”

Jensen snorted at this; all three already knowing an appeal would do little to change his circumstances. “Yeah, you go make your appeal and I’ll get a head start in running for my existence.”

“He’s got a good point,” Mike nodded and stared at the group off in the distance. “What is it they want you to do?”

“I’m supposed to protect this… boy,” a heavy sigh fell from Jensen’s lips and he gestured towards the laughing students.

“A boy?” Mike arched an eyebrow in surprise. “Some Vampire Prince or something?”

Jensen reached into the pocket inside his jacket, pulling out a picture and a piece of paper and handed the photo to Tom. “His name is Jared Padalecki,” Jensen read from the paper. “He lives around here; he’s a college student.”

Tom studied the picture before handing it to Mike who read the contents quickly. Besides the name and address there were no additional comments, no hints as to what was so special about the boy.

“And this college student needs your protecting?” Mike tilted the picture to the left and squinted at it. “Well, he’s attractive at least. Maybe you can mix some business with pleasure eh?”

Jensen laughed coldly, “How very like you Mike to see the silver lining.”

“I think it would be wise to not take Mike’s advice,” Tom warned, reaching out to pat the arm of his now pouting lover. “If this boy is important enough to warrant the Elders contracting one of their best to protect him and therefore putting themselves in debt to you… well, being involved in any other way but necessary is most likely very dangerous."

Jensen nodded taking back the picture and paper, sliding them into his jacket pocket once more. “You’re probably right, Tom." He came to a stop as the group several blocks ahead of them turned and climbed up the steps into an apartment building, disappearing behind two large glass doors.

Mike grinned and spun to them, rubbing his hands together. “Looks like you're off duty for the night. I’m not sure about you two but I’m absolutely starving. Let’s go get something to eat.”

Jared was relieved to be back at the apartment and at the first opportunity, pleaded exhaustion and retreated to his bedroom. He smiled as he wandered down the hallway listening to Chad trying to wrestle everyone out of the apartment and failing miserably. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the floor, smiling inwardly, one of the advantages to finally living on his own - no one to bitch about where he threw his clothes.

It had felt like a long night. Usually no one was more ready to head out, have a drink, dance... maybe even steal a few moments with some hot guy... than Jared; tonight had been different. All night - the hair on the back of Jared's neck had been tingling. He found himself, a few times, looking around, checking behind him, trying to see if there was someone there. Of course, there was never anyone there but it had begun to wear on him as the evening went on. Chad, bless him, even asked if Jared was okay - and really? Jared would have to look like he'd been hit by a truck in order for Chad to think there might be something to warrant concern.

As he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, Jared padded over to the window and pulled back the curtain. It was a misty night, dark, there was no moon. And there it was again, that strange sensation that someone was out there, watching. Jared shuddered and let the curtain fall back. He cracked his window open letting in some of the sharp night air; it always made him feel better.

He slipped under the covers and settled on his side facing the window, eyes heavy, finally relaxing. The sounds of laughter in the living room made him feel a little lonely.

Jared closed his eyes willing himself to sleep; to the other world that kept him sane... the dream world where his protector was always watching from the shadows. Sleep took him quickly and the dream, as always, was waiting:

In his dream, Jared's running, he's running so hard, so fast, that his lungs feel like they will burst out of his chest. He has no idea what's behind him, he's too terrified to look and can't spare the seconds to turn or glance over his shoulder. It's gaining on him, he can feel it; like an electrical current that makes the hair on his arms stand up. The sweat is trickling down his temples, the small of his back; wind like hot breath grates over his sensitive skin. He's been running so long his joints ache, his thighs are tingling, and soon he won't be able to continue.

 _Please be there._

If he can just get to him everything will be okay. He's taken his hand so many times, pulled him away at the last moment, tugged him back out of harm's way and wrapped him in a tight embraced. Jared reached out ahead of him in the dark, his hand shaking, _be there, be there, take my hand, all you have to do is take my hand._

And then he feels it, the cool fingers sliding over his, curling around his hand and pulling him out of harm's way. He can only see the shape of him, feel his strength, he knows the way he smells; clean and fresh like outside. He knows the feel of the arms wrapped around him and the answering calm in his chest. Just like every time, he's there. Jared looks up, sees the darkness clearing a little, he can almost make out the face in front of him... and then he's gone. There's nothing but silence and dark until he wakes up...like always....alone and a little bit scared.

The blood pulsated through Jensen's veins, spreading heat along his usually cold skin. He had left Tom and Mike in some back alley less than an hour ago and now stood on the sidewalk outside Jared's apartment, considering the open window on the third floor with mild interest. He could smell Jared from here, sweat and musk and that unique tinge that varied per person. Jared’s scent was like a mixture of cinnamon and Chile powder, burning along Jensen’s senses until it would be impossible to forget.

It was easy for Jensen to make the jump up to Jared’s window. He curled his fingers around the ledge and pushed the glass the rest of the way up, lifting himself up and inside the room. The boy lay curled on his side on the mattress, naked torso exposed to the cold night air, blanket pooling just below his waist. Moonlight spilled in glowing arcs across his chest and Jensen was overcome with the urge to trace fingertips along the smooth skin. He stepped beside the bed, kneeling and reaching a hand out to hover over the warm flesh,

"What's so important about you?" He whispered into the silence of the room, laying two fingers across the steady thrumming of the boy’s pulse. "Who are you?" He stroked his fingers down the boy's neck, tracing the collarbone. "Shit," he hissed and jumped back when he looked up to find wide hazel eyes watching him.

Jared had awoken slowly, a strange sensation prodding at him, calling him awake. At first, he fought it, convinced he was still just being anxious about something and it was carrying over into his sleep. When he could resist no longer he opened his eyes. He should have been scared, startled, angry, he should have been; instead he was instantly drawn, fascinated. The young man standing over him was beautiful, the man from his dream, and as his eyes fluttered open in the dark he became aware of the coolest touch of fingers on his neck. His heart was drumming in his chest when he spoke, but he was compelled by something deep inside. "What are you doing here? Are you real?"

He watched the young man draw back into the shadows, his pale skin almost glowed in the dim light coming through the window, his eyes were unusual but Jared couldn't pinpoint why - they were alluring somehow, sad... he waited.

The rise of panic that swelled up in Jensen was completely foreign to him. There was nothing for him to fear where this boy was concerned but Jensen wasn't comfortable not knowing what he was dealing with. Every part of him screamed that he should dart out the window, stick to the shadows and only observe from afar. But the curiosity in Jared's eyes had him taking a slow step forward, arm raised up as if preparing to caress the smooth skin along Jared's well defined jaw line.

"What's so important about you?" He whispered once more, pulling back his hand before it could make contact.

"Are you... gonna hurt me?" Jared's brain was catching up with his situation. He leaned up on his elbow, eyes wide. "'Cause there are a couple of guys in here who will come flying through that door....I just gotta yell" He pushed his hair back off his forehead and took a couple of deep breaths trying to stay calm.

Jensen couldn't resist the smirk that tugged up the corner of his lip and he took several quick steps forward, dropping into the spot beside Jared on the bed in the blink of an eye. "Let me tell you Jared Padalecki, you could call for your friends but I could have them all down in less time than it takes for you to inhale once."

Shifting back, startled, Jared blinked up at his visitor. "Who are you? You seem to ... uh have me at a slight disadvantage?" He swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry.

There was always a certain level of thrill to be gained from the fear of a human near him and Jensen decided to soak it in, leaning forward to shift his body over Jared's, dipping his face into the crook of the boy's neck and darting a tongue out to trace his tongue up the flesh. "I'm Jensen. You taste as good as you smell."

 _Okay...that was weird._ What was even stranger, was the way Jared's body reacted to the touch of this _Jensen's_ tongue. He shivered, scared, shrinking back against his mattress, but _that touch_ , cool and confident on the flesh of his neck set him on edge, skin prickling with pleasure. Taking a deep breath, trying to steady his voice Jared looked into Jensen's eyes; pools of dark golden-tinged liquid in the moonlight. "What... w w hat do you want?"

Jensen nuzzled the warm skin, grinning wide against the rapid flutter of Jared's pulse. "I've been trying to figure out what it is about you that's so important," he couldn't resist running fingers down Jared's chest, tracing the curves of muscles with soft delicate fingers. "Why don't you tell me?"

Jared's breath caught in his chest, _Jesus_ he should move, or... something ... but he was inexplicably drawn, even his body moved up, arching to meet the cool touch of the fingers feathering over his skin. "I'm not..." he gasped, his body twitching sideways as the fingers passed painfully close to his nipple, "I'm not... special... that ... I know of."

"You've obviously caught someone's attention," Jensen pulled back to meet Jared's eyes, trying to read whatever may be hidden under the surface. He lifted his hand from Jared's chest, choosing instead to trace the distinct lines of the man's face. "I can see the beauty, though why the Elders have focused their attention on you is beyond me." He ran the tip of his finger along the curve of Jared's upper lip and darted forward to trace his tongue along the same path.

A trail of Goosebumps pebbled the surface of Jared's flesh and _fuck_ , as soon as that tongue was on his lips he couldn't even think, his lips parted as his breath puffed out in a rush... he reached up looking out from under his bangs, suddenly feeling almost shy, with shaking fingers he touched ... Jensen's ... cheek... so cold and so smooth. " _who_ are you?"

"Who?" Jensen breathed into the space between them, reaching out to tangle his hand into the soft locks on the back of Jared's head. He tugged back until the flesh of the boy's neck was exposed to him. "It's not so much who..." His tongue slipped out between his lips, dragging up the long length of the stretched skin, teeth running along the flesh in a gentle nip that almost pierced the muscle. His tongue traced the sharp jaw line, and Jensen shifted just slightly to hover his lips once more over Jared's mouth. "I'd say it's more of a what."

Jared's breath stuttered in his chest, his eyes glazed, pupils wide. "I..." his voice faded off to nothing as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. "What?" he whispered, staring into the dark eyes that were so close. His hand shook as he placed his palm flat against Jensen's cheek, _like ivory_ , so smooth, warmed only by his touch, beautiful.

Jensen's eyes flickered closed at the warm hand on his cheek and he leaned into it briefly, soaking up its heat for a long moment before his eyes opened once more. Wetting his lips he dipped in to seal his mouth over Jared's, tugging hard on Jared's hair to gain better access. Sparks danced across his tongue as he surged forward, laying Jared back on the bed and sucking hungrily at his mouth. He pulled back minutes later when it occurred to him Jared needed to breathe. A large smile curved his lips up as he ran a hand down the panting chest of the boy beneath him. "Vampire," he offered before pushing up off the bed and heading towards the window.

The shock of the kiss was far less of a drain on his system than the sudden loss of it. As those chilled lips pulled away, Jared's heart lurched in his chest He'd never felt anything like that before. As soon as his mouth was free he'd realized his lungs were straining for oxygen, his vision already fading to black. It was perfect and terrifying and the absence of that sinfully perfect mouth made Jared ache in places he'd never ached. And, the reality of the word started to sink through passion clouded mess of his thoughts. _Vampire_. Either he was having a nightmare... or... the most sexually charged dream he'd ever had in his life. He sat up, looking towards the window, as if staring at it would make this ... Jensen ... appear again. He flopped back down on the bed, breath still coming quickly, _what was going on?_

"You _didn't_ ," Mike hissed, grinning widely at Jensen.

"I couldn't help it," Jensen shrugged and sighed, falling back against the cool leather of the couch in Mike and Tom's loft. "I just went by to check on him, ensure the area was safe, and his window was open."

Tom joined in on the sigh and shook his head, not nearly as amused with the situation as his lover appeared to be. "And somehow this gave you the right to climb into his room and make out with him?"

Mike chuckled happily, "Jensen can't resist the pretty boys."

"I wouldn't call him a pretty boy. There's something... he's almost magnetic," Jensen sighed a second time and rolled his eyes, pushing up. "Listen to me, calling a stupid child magnetic."

"It's romantic."

"It's foolish," Tom groaned, falling against Mike's side. "Jensen, think of the danger you've put both of you in. What if the Elders found out? You don't know how important this boy is. He could be the future lover of one of them. Did you even check to see if he was marked?"

"He wasn't marked," Mike scoffed. "We would have smelt any of the Elders on him. Those guys reek to high heaven."

"He wasn't marked," Jensen confirmed, wetting his lips. "Yes, I checked. You should have seen him. I mean, really been in the room with him. I couldn't figure out what it was about him... why they wanted him... but there is something. Oh and his lips... his skin..." He groaned loudly and pushed the rest of the way off the couch. "This day feels like it will never end. I need to track him down the moment the sun's set."

Mike and Tom shared a long look, raising identical eyebrows. "And to think just last night you were complaining about once more being contracted."

"I still don't agree about that," Jensen whirled to them with raised arms. "It's not right, I've been their _slave_ for over two hundred and fifty years. But Jared... I don't know. I just feel like I need to be there."

"Well the sun set a half hour ago," Mike gestured towards the thick shade covering the large windows of the loft. "Normally you would have sensed something like that. I guess this Jared really must be something."

Jensen darted towards the door, hardly sparing a moment to say goodbye. His mind reeled with thoughts of Jared and he inhaled deeply the moment he stepped outside - it would be easy to track the boy down.

Chad came within about two words of getting punched before Jared realized he wasn't being more annoying than usual, Jared was just more sensitive than usual. He went to class in a blur of confusion. It's not like a guy can just ask his friends if they believe in Vampires- or if they'd ever had a dream where some guy appeared in their bedroom. The thought of having a conversation with Chad about sex dreams was enough to make Jared shudder. Somehow, they settled the argument about going out with a wrestling match which resulted in a broken lamp, a landslide of DVD's and Chad straddling Jared's hips and pressing his face down into the carpet. It was the threat Chad made about giving Jared a gigantic hickey that prompted Jared to give up and agree to go out; what he wanted to do was sit in his bedroom and stare at the window.

" _You_ are an idiot." Jared said, pushing up from the carpet and picking some carpet fiber out of his mouth. Sometimes, Jared found it hard to believe he lived with College students. Most days, their apartment ran more like a day camp for young offenders.

Chad huffed and rolled to his feet, "Padalecki - you're a douche bag."

"Classy, Chad." Jared rolled his eyes and got up. He brushed himself off and yanked his t-shirt back down.

"You know, if your shirt wasn't one size too small it wouldn't ride up like that." Chad ducked when Jared took a swing at him.

Rubbing his belly, Jared shrugged. "Nothin' wrong with lookin' good, Chad."

They were still arguing as they left the apartment, heading back to the Church. Chad loved the place, Jared loved his friend so they ended up there a lot. But Jared's mood hadn't changed much and soon enough he was leaning against a wall off to the side of the dance floor trying not to get jostled and stepped on. Chad, of course, was dancing. Nursing his drink Jared watched his friend, envying his carefree smile.

A smirk pulled up the corner of Jensen's lips as he slid along the wall towards Jared. The boy looked tired, which didn't really surprise Jensen - he'd had trouble finding any rest himself throughout the day. The blood from the meal he'd had just moments before made him almost dizzy and he soaked in the excitement as he neared the man. Jensen walked silently through the crowd until he stood by Jared - who remained unaware of his presence.

"Good evening," he breathed across his neck, snaking out an arm to wrap around his waist and pull him flush against his chest.

Jared was intoxicated almost instantly by the perfection in the face that was suddenly right in front of him; the curve of his cheek bones, beautiful lips that looked perpetually kiss-swollen. He felt warmth spreading through him, like a dull fire in his veins. "Jensen..." he murmured almost into the other man's lips. "You're real." It was half question, half statement, half plea. He almost dropped his drink; reached blindly to the side and felt around until he found a ledge to put it on. Bringing his hand back he rested it flat against Jensen's chest, intending to push him back but realizing quickly he didn't really want to.

Jensen chuckled at the words, sliding Jared's body in front of his and stepping close to press his chest against the boy's back. Jensen slipped his hand up the front of Jared's shirt, tracing along his abdomen in slow, long strokes. "Of course I'm real," he whispered, pressing lips just behind the curve of Jared's earlobe. "I don't think you could have imagined this type of perfection." He chuckled softly and slipped just the tip of his index finger under Jared's waist band.

Jared's breath hitched in his chest, an incoherent sound of pleasure falling from his lips. His stomach muscles rippled under Jensen's cool touch and he leaned back against Jensen's chest, his head falling back. "Perfection?" he managed to say. "I'll have to reserve ... judgment on that." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt himself flush at his lie.

"Like you can't tell already," Jensen smirked, turning to draw a line along Jared's neck with the tip of his tongue. "You must taste like pure sugar... every part of me wants to find out if that's true." He dragged the edges of his teeth along the skin, sliding the tips of his other fingers below the tight waist band and pulling Jared back further into the shadows. "Would you allow me to taste you Jared?"

That voice, those words, tumbled through Jared's mind; _taste, pure, want_ as he stumbled slightly, pulled back by strong arms. Somewhere, on the edge of rational thought he was aware of what felt like teeth on his throat, only one word kept reverberating through his thoughts, _Vampire_. But, still, as crazy as this seemed to Jared he found himself nodding, felt himself wanting, leaning his head to the side, waiting for another touch of those chilled lips.

Everything surged up in Jensen as Jared's head fell to the side, giving him access. He'd never asked for permission before - hadn't expected Jared to say yes so easily - and just the willingness of the boy in his arms was enough to fade the room around him, everything zeroing in on Jared. "I could take you, you know? Right here. With everyone watching. And you'd allow that... doesn't seem like you know how to say no. Not to me at least."

Jared blinked feeling a slight sting from Jensen's words. "I would have...." he said, pulling away slightly. He wasn’t naturally a physical person, but Jensen's voice, his touch, was alluring and tempting and Jared found it hard to resist. "I shouldn't..." he knew his face was bright red, "I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders up covering his exposed neck, cringing. He didn't understand what was going on - being around Jensen was intoxicating, a drug that dulled Jared's senses and made him ache instantly for more.

The smirk on Jensen's lips faded to a soft smile and he spun them around to press Jared up against the wall, stepping back so the boy could slip away from him if he was so inclined. He opened his mouth to reassure Jared that he wasn't going to be feasting off him any time soon but the words died on his tongue. A prickle of awareness sprang up along the back of his neck. A sharp hiss fell from his lips and he circled his fingers tightly around Jared's wrist tugging him quickly through the club. They darted around people and Jensen jerked Jared forward curling an arm around his waist and hugging him close. "Try to keep up," he hissed, stealing a glance over his shoulder to locate the three Vampires pressing through the crowd after them.

The sudden change in Jensen shocked Jared and he felt the cold tendrils of fear crawling through his body as he was dragged through the nightclub. Even with a heightened sense of awareness, adrenaline rushing through his body Jared has no idea what he was running from. Throwing a glance over his shoulder he saw nothing but the crowd, anonymous faces before Jensen tugged him forward again. All he knew was that every cell in his body was telling him to get out. "Jensen?" his voice sounded too thin.

People were gathered in a large swarm around the door and Jensen calculated the best way to put as much distance between the Vampires and Jared. He silently kicked himself for letting the presence go unnoticed for so long. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in Jared they would be safely far away from here. He shoved through the people, landing an elbow in the gut of a large man who spun to lay blame on a skinny guy to the right of him. This had the desired effect as people began pushing against each other in growing aggravation. "Come on," Jensen insisted, tugging Jared out the front door and quickly down the alley. When he was sure there was no one within eye sight he pulled Jared up into his arms easily and set off at a run.

Jared's mind felt like it's shutting down. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest and then he was picked up - _picked up_ like he wasn't six foot four, like he was light as a feather. His hands flailed for a moment and then grabbed onto Jensen's jacket; he closed his eyes. He would wake up any second, of that he was certain. But the cool evening air rushed past his ears, threatening to take his breath away. Through all his fear he still noticed the movement of Jensen's body under his; smooth, graceful, preternatural.

Jensen cradled the large figure close to him, weaving through buildings and alleys until he was confident he had lost the other Vampires. They came to a stop in the darkness of a deserted park, standing in the shadows of several large willow trees, and Jensen slowly set Jared down on the grass. Anger - at himself and his foolish actions - surged to the surface and he spun from Jared, cursing the air loudly.

"Jensen?" Taking a step forward, Jared reached out a hand, fingers lightly touching the other man's back. Panting, he tried to catch his breath. "I... what happened?" Fingers curling over Jensen's shoulder he tugged slightly, wanting to see his face, "What's going on?"

The Vampire rounded on him, tugging the boy's body flush against his chest and crashing their lips together in one long, brutal kiss. When he jerked his lips away once more the distinct bitter tinge of blood floated across his tongue. He stepped back with wide eyes and shook his head. "Shit... I'm sorry Jared. I didn't mean..."

Jared swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and stumbled backwards - as turned on as he was terrified. He wiped his thumb across his bottom lip and looked at the blood on his hand, shocked. Common sense took over and he slowly started to back away from Jensen, not taking his eyes off the ... Vampire.

Jensen sighed loudly and scrubbed a hand across his face. "You can leave if you'd like. I won't stop you. But allow me to point out the fact that I just saved your life. And even if you run away, I'll still be there."

Folding his arms around his chest, Jared stopped moving away; he was shaking. "Tell me what's going on." A muscled twitched in his jaw and he stared into those eyes that had seemed so alluring such a short time ago.

"I've been sent to protect you," Jensen stepped forward, wanting to reach out and pull that form close - taste and touch every inch of him - but he stopped himself. "There are... well... there are Vampires always living among you, always have been, always will be I imagine. At the center of each nation there's a selection of some of the oldest Vampires known as the Elders. They have sent me here to ensure your safety."

"My safety?" Jared started to walk backwards, turning after a few steps he begins to lengthen his strike. "I'm going home. This is... nuts."

"Sure, you go home," Jensen called after him. "I mean, those other Vampires will probably be waiting for you. And there's a chance I might not be fast enough. But if you want to take the risk then by all means..."

Jared stopped, still facing away from the honey and coal of the voice behind him. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked down, "I don't know what's going on... but ..." he took a shuddering breath. "You're just trying to scare me."

Jensen took several steps forward, closing the distance between them and curled a hand along Jared's arm. "Look Jared, you're going to have to forgive me. I don't spend a lot of time talking to mortals... actually... this is probably the first real conversation I've had with one in... I suppose over two hundred years. Normally any words exchanged are only of a sexual nature. So, I'm sorry for being so blunt and I wish I could explain more, have this make sense to you. Perhaps you could ask me some questions?"

Scratching his nose, Jared stared at Jensen through his bangs then slowly tugged his arm out of the Vampire's grasp. "So... why are ... why are you different? Why don't you want to hurt me like the others?"

"I've been assigned to protect you, not to hurt you," Jensen took a step back and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Though I'll be honest, I don't know why I'm protecting you. That is why I was asking you last night why you were so important."

A puzzled expression crept onto Jared's face. He shrugged. "How would I know?" He shook his head. "Until, you were ..." his cheeks flushed remembering the night in his bedroom, "until I met _you_ there was nothing strange about my life at all ... well, nothing out of the ordinary." There were some secrets everyone kept, including Jared.

Jensen considered the stars for a long moment before meeting Jared's eyes. "Well then... I guess you have your choice if you'd prefer to go back to that ordinary life. I can disappear just as quickly as I appeared."

"But then..." he looked around nervously, "who will... protect me?" Jared blinked, anxious, starting to feel the cold. "How will I know who ...." he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Oh..." Jensen's face lit up with a rare, genuine smile. "Jared I've been contracted by the Elders to protect you. To stop would be like signing my death order. So I'll protect you as long as I'm required. You just won't know I'm there."

Shrugging Jared returned the smile, it was impossible not to. "That...," he looked down, "seems kind of pointless. I mean, if you're around an all." He looked back at Jensen from beneath his dark lashes. His fingers twitched nervously at his thigh, fingernail running up and down the seam of his jeans.

With a soft chuckle Jensen once more closed the distance between them, capturing Jared's warm hand in his own icy grip. "Jared, I've been a Vampire for over three hundred years. I can't even remember a time when the world of Vampires seemed foreign to me. The world I live in..." He cut himself off with the shake of his head.

Squeezing Jensen's hand, Jared's brow furrowed, "What?" His head tilted ... he was curious. "The world you live in... what?" He tugged gently on Jensen's hand.

Jensen was unsure of the intense urge to pull Jared close and soak in the warmth of his form. He sighed gently instead and started walking out, tugging Jared's hand to pull him along. "I live in a world of darkness. And I don't mean literally, though that is true- I've spent most of my existence in solitude. Unlike most Vampires who pick a mate early in their life. Believe it or not I have only two friends, who I hadn't seen for almost fifty years until yesterday. The point is... I don't know how to act around _anyone_ , Vampire or not. Having me as more than your protector in the shadows is not going to be an easy thing."

Jared had to walk quickly to keep up with Jensen. "Do you have a filter between your brain and your mouth? 'Cause I didn't ask you to marry me or anything - just don't see the point in you being all... vampiry and sneaking around in the shadows." He looked straight ahead into the darkness, so he would stop staring at Jensen's face. "I mean, if you're gonna be around anyway. We could ... talk and... stuff." He smiled shyly, "Maybe I could help you learn how to ... talk to people, be around people?"

"Why would I do that?" Jensen eyed him and stopped suddenly, shoving Jared hard against the building wall and sealing their lips together in another brutal kiss exactly like the one they shared in the park moments before. He slipped a knee between Jared's thighs and pushed up just slightly. "I don't need to learn how to talk to people when I can so obviously gain any information I might need just like this."

Breathless, Jared's hands settled on Jensen's hips as he shifted his hips slightly. _Jesus_. He moved as far back as he could hoping to hide his arousal from the Vampire. "What can ... you," he panted out, "tell about me from that." He licked his lips, leaving them wet and shining in the light from the street lamps.

Jensen considered this for a moment, tilting his head to the side even as he lifted his knee to rub into Jared's obvious erection. "Well... I can tell you like men. Though, that's fairly obvious. I can also tell you've been waiting a long time for something big to happen and have been sorely disappointed thus far. There's more I'm sure, things under the surface that I could probably get you to confess if I just..." Jensen moved forward to bite kisses along Jared's neck.

As those cool lips moved over his skin again Jared's hips rolled unconsciously forward slightly and his head fell back against the rough wall behind him. "Mmmhmmm?" Slowly his hand drifted up to cup the back of the Vampire's neck, so cold, so strong. "If you just..." his voice was a whisper, thick and hoarse, fingers curling into the cold flesh under his hand.

Jensen smiled against the flesh and trailed one hand down the front of Jared's chest. He cupped his palm along the heat of Jared's crotch, rubbing just hard enough to create friction for the boy, "If I just what?"

Jared bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to shut out the nagging voice in his head, reminding him, haunting him with Jensen's words. _Vampire_. He moaned, grabbing the soft material of Jensen's shirt in his fist. He shook his head slowly, "I don't... I don't know." He was hard and aching and his blood was rushing in his ears.

"No?" Jensen smirked and used his free hand to flip the top button of Jared's jeans, dragging down the zipper in the next moment. "You have no idea what seeing you like this does to me. The way you smell... the blood rushing through your veins..." Jensen slipped his hand under Jared's boxers, curling his icy fingers around the boy's heavy cock. Pulling his knee back for more space, he leaned forward to brush his lips once more over Jared's neck. "What is it your hiding Jared? What's under the surface that you're not telling me?"

"Jesssus", Jared hissed. He felt almost weak, like all the blood in his body had rushed to his cock. He was still shaking his head slowly back and forth, "n-n-n othing." He bit down on his tongue and groaned tasting blood.

"Nothing?" Jensen pulled back from the boy's neck when the smell of blood hit his senses. He hovered over the Jared's lips for a long beat, torn between devouring the sweet nectar and not scaring Jared any further. The animal part of him won out and he shoved forward, tightening his grip around Jared's cock as his tongue darted into Jared's mouth and circled eagerly.

Moaning into Jensen's cool, wet mouth, Jared's hips pushed forward of their own accord, seeking more, his shaft throbbing. His tongue ached where he'd bitten it but he didn't care, sliding it over Jensen’s', tangling them, slick with blood and saliva, his mouth opening wide for the Vampire. His hand slid down the cool, muscular chest, his fingers slipping tentatively under the waistband of Jensen's pants.

The blood seeping into Jensen's system was enough to cause the world around him to tilt slightly, Jared's hand added into the mix made the world around him spin. "Fuck," he hissed as he pulled back from the kiss, increasing the speed of his strokes along Jared's flesh. "Jared..." he let his head fall into the crook of Jared's neck as he rocked his body forward. He hadn't anticipated the boy returning any sort of gesture but now that it was potentially about to happen, it was all his mind could think of. _more, more, more_.

Tearing his mouth from Jensen's ... Jared groaned and grabbed Jensen's wrist... "sssstop ... please." His eyes were wide, his thoughts racing, _too good, too fast, too much_. "I need..." his hands fell to his side. "We should... I'm sorry." He could barely breathe and it felt like his heart was going to pound through his chest wall any second. He leaned his forehead against the Vampire’s, silently pleading, because he didn't think he had the strength himself to stop if Jensen didn't. His knees buckled and he fell forward into Jensen's chest..."what did you... why do I feel like this....?"

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared to hold him up, trying to control the part of him that wanted to deny Jared his request, to just slam him against the wall once more and take what seemed rightly his. But the coloring of Jared's face was unusually faint and he worried he'd pushed the boy to his limits. "It's the blood I believe, though I hardly took enough to warrant this kind of reaction... Maybe the other things as well..." Jensen sighed and tugged him up, working quickly and carefully to zip up his pants. He'd fed deeper off people and watched them walk off without so much as a stumble. To see Jared so light headed with such little blood drained was disconcerting. "Maybe you should take some Advil or something when we get you home."

"Advil?" Jared murmured searching for Jensen's hand with his own. "Yeah, I'd like to go home with you." He nodded, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His thoughts were clouded, swirling in his mind but he felt strangely comforted by the presence of the Vampire. Safe.

"Home with me?" Jensen watched him out the corner of his eye and smiled softly. "I think getting you home period will be a miracle at this point." He sighed and once more lifted the boy up into his arms, choosing to walk at a brisk pace instead of running for Jared's sake. The streets were quiet and empty but Jensen listened carefully to ensure the Vampires from before really were gone. The last thing he wanted to do was lead them to Jared's home. When they arrived at the apartment building Jensen considered the locked glass door for a long moment before setting Jared back on his feet. "Where are your keys?"

Jared stuffed his hand in his pocket and felt around finally retrieving his keys. "Here..." he handed them to Jensen and leaned his head back on the Vampire’s shoulder, eyes drifting closed again. Jensen smelled good, fresh, crisp. Jared's fingers curled over the collar of his shirt.

Jensen secured his arm around Jared and reached around to unlock the door. He decided against carrying Jared up the stairs, not wanting to run into anyone in the hallways that might question them. His concern for the boy grew the more steps they took and Jensen was relieved to finally reach Jared's door. He took a moment to listen to the apartment beyond the door and once satisfied it was empty, he slipped the key into the lock and let them in. "Alright, safely home. Where do you keep your medicine?"

"Don't need it... c'mon." Jared tugged on Jensen's hand and weaved down the hallway to his bedroom. He stumbled trying to get his shoes off and finally succeeded, never relinquishing his grip on the Vampire's hand. As he moved over to the bed he slipped his jacket off and tugged his shirt off over his head, getting stuck momentarily. He smiled at Jensen from under a mess of brown hair and grabbed his hand again sinking to the bed and pulling the Vampire down beside him. Slipping an arm over Jensen's waist he curled his body around him, nuzzling into the cool neck. "Feels good," he whispered against the cold skin... "Nice and cool. My dreams were right - you are perfect - watching over me". He sighed and was already giving in to sleep as the final words left his mouth.

In all the time Jensen had been immortal he'd never once shared a bed with someone and having Jared curled around his body was surprisingly pleasant. "Your dreams?" He asked softly, waiting for several minutes in silence before looking down and seeing Jared was already asleep. Slowly he threaded his fingers up through the boy’s hair, smoothing it back in an attempt to calm him. "Sleep Jared... don't worry, you'll feel better in the morning." He couldn't resist pressing a quick kiss to the top of Jared's head.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"It's happening just like the Prophecy says?" the eldest Vampire in the group stepped forward, curling his fingers around the shoulder of the younger Vampire in front of him. "He is with the human?"

"He is," the Vampire confirmed, gesturing to his two companions behind him. "We observed them in many different situations. It appears Jensen's thoughts are consumed by the boy. From just the little we've seen, we think things are progressing quickly."

"And has he fed from the boy yet?" Another Elder across the room walked over to them.

The younger Vampire turned to glance over his shoulder at his companions than back to the Elder. "Not in the traditional ways, though he has tasted the boy's blood. It's only a matter of time."

"I have to say I'm surprised," the first Elder released his grip on the younger Vampire and headed towards the large set of windows across the room. His eyes traveled over the crowd of people walking through the square below, completely unaware of the creatures who traveled through the darkness amongst them. "In all the years I've known Jensen I've never known him to show any interest in gaining a permanent mate."

"This can only mean the Prophecy is true," another Elder stepped forward, rubbing his hands together. "He is our strongest warrior."

The Elder wet his lips, reaching out to trace his thumb along the window pane. "We shall allow this, we have no choice. But... send for our Elite, it's time to see how special this boy really is."

Smiles were shared around the room as the three younger Vampires turned and headed out to travel to the furthest corners of the world and summon those requested.

As quickly as his eyelids fluttered open Jensen snapped them closed. He hissed sharply, shifting to the furthest part of the bed and yanking the blanket over his head for some meager protection from the sunlight spilling in through the partially open curtains. He had told himself the night before that he wasn't going to fall asleep in Jared's bed, but even he had been a little overwhelmed by the events of the previous night and couldn't resist drifting off in the early hours of the morning - Jared's body tucked securely in his arms. Now that the sun had risen he would be stuck in this room for the duration of the day. "Jared," he kicked at the other body in the bed a little too forcefully, sending it tumbling off the mattress.

Jared woke up when his ass hit the floor, arms automatically coming up to protect his head, legs tangled in the sheets. "What the fuck?" he murmured. The night before came back to him in flashes, and _fuck_ , his head was pounding. He groaned and lay back on the floor with a dull thud. Something twigged in his memory... a voice... He sat bolt upright, looking around in, squinting in the sunlight. "Jensen?"

"The light," Jensen hissed, as he edged further down the bed trying to escape the heat soaking through the blanket. "For _fuck's sake_ do something about the _light_." He groaned when his foot slipped out from under the blanket, instantly beginning to burn in the sunlight.

Jumping to his feet Jared pulled the quilt off the bed and ran to the window; he climbed up on the chair, nearly losing his balance and threw the heavy bedspread up over the curtain rail. After he jumped down he made sure the sun was blocked, turned and crawled over the bed to see if Jensen was hurt. "Jensen? Are you okay?" As he leaned over he tugged the corner of the blanket gently, "hey...."

Jensen slowly pulled down the blanket and let out a sigh of relief. He stretched out, arms rising high above his head, shirt riding up his chest, and considered Jared with tired eyes, "I shouldn't have fallen asleep here."

As he watched Jensen move, Jared's eyes ran over the vampire's body; a slight smile crept onto his lips. He propped his head up with one hand, hair falling over his face and rested his other hand on Jensen's chest. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He stroked small circles on the vampire’s chest, loving the feel of his skin.

"You should never ask a Vampire that," Jensen grinned slightly, tilting his head to the right, his eyes lingering on Jared's neck. His body arched almost unconsciously up into Jared's touches and he moaned softly, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Smiling, Jared pulled his hand back and stared at Jensen. He was gorgeous, and even _gorgeous_ wasn't a big enough word to describe what he looked like. Jared felt like he could stare at him for hours. He watched Jensen's body as he relaxed back onto the mattress. He was perfection, muscles perfectly toned under his ivory skin; almost translucent over his dark veins. Jared's gaze followed the curves of Jensen's arms where he held them above his head; he was stretched out, all his muscles tight. Jared licked his lips, eyes traveling back over Jensen's face.

"You have freckles." He smiled. "How is that even possible? I mean, you don't go in the sun," He watched Jensen's face, "Don't get me wrong, I think they're cute." His jaw twitched as he tried not to grin. "So... I guess, I want to know... some things..." The smile faded from Jared's face. "Explain to me... about why we were running last night - I didn't see anything. What were we running from?"

"Well first of all, I had freckles as a human, they don't just go away," Jensen smiled softly and thumbed the corner of Jared's lips. "As I told you, I've been sent to protect you. In the club last night there were three Vampires closing in on us. I... didn't notice them sooner. I should have. I should have noticed them the minute they entered the building. I guess I was a little... distracted. That won't happen again though. I'll never let us cut it that close." Jensen pulled his hand back and scowled slightly, annoyed with himself once more as he thought about how close he came to putting Jared in serious danger.

"I don't understand," Jared's brow furrowed, "how did you know they were going to hurt me - I mean - maybe they're like you and want to talk to me, know something about me? Are all Vampires like you? Did you _dream_ about me...ever?" Jared's eyes widened briefly - he was startled at his own question; he'd never even mentioned his dreams to another soul. He cleared his throat. "Why were you...so distracted? Are you always distracted by humans? Or am I ..." his eyelashes fluttered and he looked down and away from the Vampire, giving a half-shrug, "different?" Cringing he looked back at Jensen, "Chad says I talk too much when I'm nervous."

Jensen chuckled and pushed himself up on the bed to sit crossed legged beside Jared. "Chad's right, but it's okay. I understand how everything must be so overwhelming so I'll answer what I can." He rubbed a hand up through his hair. Sifting through his thoughts, Jensen tried to decide the best way to respond to Jared, what to leave out and what might prove to be useful for the boy to know. "Every Vampire must answer to the Elders of their Nation. You can choose to serve a time in their service if you'd like, which is what I did. I spent two hundred years being trained, molded into the perfect warrior. Other Vampires find mates early in their immortal life and choose instead to pursue other pleasures in the world. I can tell the difference between those two types by the way they handle themselves. The Vampires last night weren't pursuing any pleasures."

"So, I guess you... don't have a mate for that reason then..." Jared blinked, his jaw twitching, "because of your choice to be trained?" He looked down, a falling sensation in his chest. _No room for someone in his life, maybe?_ "And the dream?" he shrugged, like it didn't really matter, _yeah, that was it._ "Did you ever have a dream about...you know, someone like me? Maybe?"

“I don't have a mate because I've never found the one that's meant for me." Jensen unfolded his legs and stretched them out across the bed. "There’s a special connection between a Vampire and his mate." Jensen frowned, not sure how to explain any further since he'd never experienced it himself. "I don't dream very often and I've never dreamed of you... though occasionally I dream about _someone_. I've never seen a face but I feel him, out there, waiting for me. But that might just be a Vampire thing."

"Out there somewhere - do you think he’s looking for you too?" Jared smiled shyly.

"Maybe subconsciously." Jensen studied him, realizing suddenly why Jared was asking all these questions. Why he cared so much about Vampire's mates and Jensen's dreams. "You've had dreams about me? Last night you said something about your dream..."

Jared looked up, scratching the side of his nose nervously, "no," he shook his head slightly, "I mean... no. I didn't." A flush of embarrassment coloured Jared's cheeks. "Will you ... be around all the time? Watching?" He desperately wanted to change the subject.

Jensen continued to study him for several long moments, trying to hear what _wasn't_ being said. If this were a normal assignment he'd do everything in his power to find out what Jared was hiding. With his training and strength, it wouldn't be hard - tying the boy to the bed, using a variety of different torture devices – but the mere thought of it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he decided to let the conversation slide … for now. "Every night I'll be there, whether you know it or not. So you'll never have to worry."

Jared cleared his throat and rolled over on his back. "I wasn't worried." _I'm scared_. "What will happen if they get past you? They'll kill me?" He couldn't help the hitch in his voice.

The thought hadn't really occurred to Jensen before – he couldn’t conceive anyone getting past him. The simple idea of it had him sliding over to Jared's side and pulling him close, reassuring himself with the boy's warmth. "They won't get past me okay? No matter what happens. So you don't even... just don't think that way alright?"

As he turned his face away from the Vampire, Jared chewed on his bottom lip. Everything had changed so much in the past twenty-four hours; it felt like his life was upside down. And, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud he could feel a real sense of loss building inside him. When he'd opened his eyes in the night to see Jensen standing there he'd been so convinced that he was the ... man he'd dreamed about for years. Now that it seemed he couldn't be - Jared was struggling to swallow around the lump growing in his throat. It had been a stupid thing to think; a stupid thing to hope for.

His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke, "You have to stay here until the sun is gone, yeah?"

Jensen could feel the mood of the room shifting around him, cold tension crawled up his spine, and he slid away from Jared with apprehensive eyes. "Unless you'd prefer I burn from the inside out, then yes, I have to stay indoors until the door is gone. But I am capable of finding my own way out if you need to leave."

"No, that's okay." Jared rolled onto his side. "I think I might be a bit tired... lots to think about." He brought his knees up seeking some comfort from the chill of the room and the growing cold inside him. "Do you mind if I sleep?"

Rising from the bed, Jensen moved to the other side of the room, suddenly wishing he could be somewhere else. It had been too long since he had dealt with human emotions and he wasn't equipped to deal with the sudden shifts in Jared. He turned towards him, staring at the impossibly long body curled in so tightly on itself. "I'm sorry Jared... for this whole situation, for upsetting your life so much." He wet his lips and spun around once more, staring at the random pictures of Jared and his friends decorating a bulletin board on the wall. "You sleep. I will be gone the moment the sun sets."

Jared awoke, stiff and sore and immediately sat up and looked around the room for Jensen. His heart fell when he saw the sun was already setting, his window open, curtain gently flapping in the evening breeze. He flopped back down on his bed and slapped his hand around on the bedside table until he found his cell phone. He flipped it open and sent a text message to Chad: "Get prettied up: wanna go get drunk. Flashback around 11?"

His phone vibrated in his hand a few seconds later."I'm only down the hall asshat - you could just come talk to me."

Jared grinned and got out of bed. He needed a shower.

By the time Chad and Jared stumbled into the front doors of Flashback Jared was already well on his way to being drunk. The club was busy, the music banging against his chest. _Perfect_. Jared wanted something to take his mind off ... things. He patted Chad on the back and eased his way onto the dance floor, tossing his hair back off his face.

The beat was intense, lights flashed everywhere as Jared danced up to a guy he'd seen eyeing him when he came in. He tipped his chin at him and the guy joined him quickly. Jared laughed, moving his hips in time to the music, loving the feel of the stranger's rough hands sliding over his hips, hitting the bare flesh below the hem of his t-shirt. They rocked into one another; Jared felt great as the alcohol dulled his mind. The music whirled around him, and the hands ... Jared twisted around in the stranger's arms, grabbing the guy's well-toned biceps. Their hips rolled together in time to the music. Jared let his head fall back, closed his eyes and danced, moving up against his partner's body.

Everything about the club made Jensen's gut twist uneasily and he scanned the nameless faces with hard eyes. He made mental notes of which people seemed most likely to create problems. Jensen had been following Jared around from club to club for three hours and had watched Jared take in more and more alcohol. He had never been a big drinker when he was alive but he was fairly sure Jared has to be feeling some effect - and judging by the way he was swaying on his feet, he would be feeling it in the morning.

After ensuring the large club was free of any immortals that might bring harm to his charge, he pushed through the crowd to track down the boy and continue his observations. Jensen was confused at the continued shift in Jared. He seemed so different from the boy he'd first approached. Something in him twisted uneasily as his eyes landed on Jared moving in the arms of a man on the dance floor. The look on the boy’s face was one of pleasure and arousal. Jensen found himself rooted to the spot, overcome with the urge to charge up to the pair and snap the other man's neck - just to get him to stop touching Jared. He stared, lips tightening, as anger boiled up in him.

Jared felt the sweat running down the small of his back. He lifted his shirt up over his face and wiped his forehead, feeling the stranger slide his hands over Jared's stomach pulling him closer. He laughed letting his shirt slip out of his hands, feeling a twinge of remorse as he thought of Jensen touching him the night before. He'd been pretty naive about that, like a kid believing in fairy tales. The whole thing was like some demented nightmare. Jared's hands snaked around the man's neck and he leaned in towards his lips.

Nails digging into his palms, Jensen's hands clenched together as he watched Jared's bare, sweaty body being caressed by this stranger. He could feel his teeth sharpening, nicking along his lower lip as the anger reached a level he'd never felt before. He couldn't allow this continue much longer but wasn't sure how he could stop it. If he didn’t control himself his anger would expose him as a creature of darkness to everyone in the club. Jensen forcefully tore his eyes from the men, spinning towards the bar and slamming his hands down on the cool wood.

Jared felt another hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice in his ear, "Hey Jare - Dude! I think you've had just about enough fun for tonight!" Chad's voice had a firm edge to it that Jared didn't hear very often and he found himself wondering what was troubling his friend. He felt Chad tugging him firmly away from the guy on the dance floor; eyes bleary, he held up his hand and waved to the guy as Chad pulled him away.

Chad waited until they were off the dance floor to spin Jared around and grab him by the collar. "Don't you think you've had enough fun for now Jare? Maybe time to go home and stop being quite so self-destructive?"

Jared's raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Whoa! You're being all protective! Who needs a vampire..."

"Vampires? You _are_ drunk. Let's get you home." Chad shook his head.

It took them about an hour to get home; Jared almost fell twice, and Chad lost his temper about four blocks from their apartment building. By the time he got all six foot four inches of Jared undressed and in bed Chad was ready to kill him and was starting to think he should have left Jared at the club to face his own demons. "Night asshole." he said as he walked out.

Jared just grinned.

From the street Jensen stared up at Jared's window, watching as Chad struggled to undress the boy. The vampire’s anger slowly transitioned to annoyance. He felt as if he'd never understand this boy and his constant up and downs. "Trouble in paradise?" Mike slid up beside him, and leaned back against the wall following Jensen's gaze to the window.

"Paradise?" Jensen arched an eyebrow and turned slightly to look at the bald Vampire. "What paradise?"

"Jared of course," Mike gestured toward the building before folding his arms over his chest. "Tom and I could feel your anger from three blocks away. I came to ensure you hadn't killed anyone you weren't supposed to."

"He's alive. Obviously," Jensen fell back against the wall heavily and reached a hand up to touch his temple. "I don't understand mortals Mike. Have they always been so complicated?"

"If you'd come out of your hole every now and then you would know the answer to that," the vampire laughed in amusement until he caught Jensen's annoyed glare. Mike cleared his throat. "Yes. Mortals are very complicated creatures, capable of feeling a wide variety of things all at once. Jensen... aren't you curious as to why seeing this boy with another man has affected you so?"

"How did you...?" Jensen began but trailed off with a snort, he wasn’t surprised that his friends would put extra effort into keeping an eye on him. "It affected me because I've warned Jared that there will be people after him and he just threw himself all over the first willing stranger. Has he no self preservation instinct?"

Mike laughed and ruffled a hand through Jensen's hair, turning to walk away as he said over his shoulder, "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

Days passed and Jared saw no sign of Jensen, not that he was looking. Maybe he spent more time outside at night but that was just because the fresh air kept him awake and he was having trouble paying attention in his classes. After beating this shit out of Jared with a pillow Chad had told him he wasn't going to another club until their first semester exams were over. He wasn't worried so much about Jared's behavior as he was about how hung over they both were the next morning. Chad might put up a devil-may-care front but he wanted to pass his classes just as much as Jared.

So - the days passed and Jared started to wonder if he had imagined the encounters with Jensen. Deep down, he knew he hadn't. He was a bit hurt by Jensen's disappearance; he'd thought he'd made it clear that he wanted him around. Perhaps, not clear enough.

It was cool outside, and Jared was tired. He'd been studying all day and most of the evening. Chad had been remarkably quiet. When Jared had last checked on him he was face down in a geology text book, still holding one of his sample rocks. Naturally, Jared took a photo with his phone before going back to his room. It was stuffy so he walked over to open the window, curled his hands under and pushed the window up. A cool breeze blew in and even though he couldn't suppress a shiver, Jared leaned out the window. Yeah, he was looking for Jensen, knowing he wouldn't see him. But when you think something's there it's hard not to keep checking. He stared for a while, pushing his hair off his face and pulled back into the room leaving the window open.

He dropped back down onto the edge of his bed and cracked open his anthropology text, tapping his highlighter on the open page.

The blood in Jensen's veins quickened its pace; a fairly consistent reaction to laying eyes on Jared each night. He'd gotten into a routine of leaving his hiding spot as soon as he was physically able, working quickly to satisfy his hunger before tracking down Jared. He ached to approach the boy, just to hear his voice, but was held back by the uncertainty of the whole situation. The emotions Jared stirred up in him felt strange, and he didn't know what to do about them.

Leaning against the familiar brick wall across from Jared's building, he stared at the open window without blinking. He could spend the next few hours arguing over what Jared meant by leaving the window open - an invitation or just a way to get some fresh air. Jared seemed to like fresh air – a lot. But, by the time he was done arguing with himself the light would likely flip off and he'd have missed his opportunity once more. He leapt easily up the side of the building, curling his fingers along the window ledge and climbing inside.

Jared was sprawled out on the bed, end of a highlighter tucked between his lips, and Jensen took an almost unconscious step forward. "Is this a bad time?" He asked softly, looking down at the book curiously.

"Christ!" Jared jumped, knocking his book to the floor, heart thumping against his ribcage. "Jensen." His eyes softened and he gave the Vampire a crooked smile. "Back to prove you're real again." He blinked up at Jensen, realizing how much he'd missed the vampire's presence over the past few days. It was crazy, he knew it, but he felt better, calmer, and happier now Jensen was in the room. "Stay a while?" He patted the bed beside him.

Jensen smiled and slid over to the spot Jared's hand rested on, sitting down and rubbing his palms against his legs. He was surprised at the nervous energy crawling through him. "You doubted I was real? Haven't we discussed this?" He chuckled softly and reached out to trace a finger along the edge of Jared's bed. "Besides, I didn’t really leave. I've watched you every night just like I said I would."

"You disappeared." Jared looked down at his hands, fingers twisted together in his lap. "Did I offend you or something?" There was a half smile on his face as he watched his fingers twisting but he _did_ wonder.

"I just stuck to the shadows," Jensen shrugged. "After that night at the club ..." He paused to look up at Jared and shook his head. "The man you were with? Well, I thought you would rather I kept my distance. I realize any sort of involvement with a Vampire is foolish."

"The man?" Jared frowned, momentarily puzzled. "The guy! At the club? Jensen.... I was just drunk. That had nothing to do with you ... Okay ... that's a lie." Jared sighed and turned to face Jensen. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Jensen’s eyebrow arched up and he smiled softly, folding his hands together over his thighs. "Alright, I promise not to laugh."

Jared looked down at Jensen's hands. "Ever since I was a kid I've had these dreams, especially when things were..." Jared hesitated choosing the right word, "tough." His hand slipped down to the bed - his little finger barely grazing over the soft material of Jensen's pants. "I was an idiot, for some reason I thought maybe it was _you_ in my dreams." He rubbed his hand down his face and grimaced. "I know it sounds stupid, but it just _felt_ like it was you, it felt _right_. And then, you said … you know that you weren't looking for a mate," he shrugged, "a partner, whatever and I guess I was disappointed." His eyes flicked up to Jensen's face quickly, noting that he had kept his promise and wasn't laughing. "It's completely juvenile and I'm sorry for even thinking all that - but - I've had, well, not the greatest life and those dreams have sort of kept me going through some bad times. Seeing you - just - well, I got carried away." He sighed out a big breath. "As for the thing at the club … I was pissed off that you weren't interested in me and I just wanted someone who was. Not that you have to be interested in me..." Jared groaned and flopped back on his bad covering his eyes. "Screw it - you can laugh if you want - it _is_ ridiculous."

The words swirled around Jensen's mind and he struggled with where to begin. Living in the world of vampires, Jensen had learned to appreciate the meaning behind things like dreams. If Jared had been dreaming about someone watching him, possibly dreaming about _him_ , then that likely meant something. He wasn't very good at interpreting dreams though he knew someone who was. There was a possibility they could find out exactly what Jared's dreams meant. And it was absolutely ridiculous for Jared to think Jensen was not interested. He'd never been _more_ interested in anyone in his entire existence. Of course Jensen didn't say any of these things aloud, didn't even realize how long he'd been sitting in silence until Jared cleared his throat. He looked up, eyes widening as he took in Jared's worried expression. "I never said I wasn't looking for a mate. I simply said I'd never found one. It's not as simple as meeting someone at a bar and seeing if we get along. A Vampire's mate..." Jensen trailed off, not sure how to explain the phenomenon of a Vampire finding their soul mate.

"Jensen," Mike's appearance in the room was so sudden; Jensen only had a moment to wonder why he hadn't felt his impending presence before he was up on his feet, tilting his head at Mike's concerned eyes. "The Elite are coming, ten at least. We need to get him somewhere safe … now!”

Jensen spun to Jared, grasping his wrist and pulling softly. "Jared, this is Mike. Don't worry, he'll help us. Come."

Letting himself be pulled to his feet, Jared tried to tear his eyes away from Mike; it was easy to see he was a vampire as well. Jared took a step closer to Jensen, twisting his hand out of the vampire’s grasp and threading their fingers instead. "Hello, Mike."

Mike nodded, looking Jared up and down with a slight smile before turning back toward the window. "Hello Jared. Wish I had time to properly introduce myself but we've got to get going. Jen, you should probably carry him. We've got to move fast."

Jensen cleared his throat and pulled Jared up into his arms, pressing a quick kiss to Jared's forehead. "Close your eyes and lean into me. It'll help with any nausea okay?"

As Jared's eyes closed, there was a smile on his lips. His arms slid around Jensen's neck and he held on tight, pressed as close to the Vampire's body as he could get. "Ready," he murmured

The smile on Jared's lips warmed the anxious worry in the pit of Jensen's stomach and he gave a final nod to Mike before the two darted out the window.

Mike led them through streets, passage ways and alleys; Jensen clung to Jared as tightly as possible without causing him any harm. He didn't know where Mike was leading them but he trusted the Vampire with his very existence. As they slowed to a casual walk somewhere outside of town his grip loosened slightly and he looked around the area curiously. "Where are we?"

If he had been looking at anyone else Jensen would have sworn he'd seen a _blush_ on Mike's face before he answered. "Tom and I enjoy coming here. It's our... private place. We'll be safe here," he insisted. As he spoke another vampire came out from the shadows, curling a protective arm Mike's shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hello Tom,” Jensen said.

"This must be Jared," Tom gestured to the boy as Jensen set him down on the grass.

A shy grin on his face, Jared stepped slightly behind Jensen, his chest brushing the vampire’s back. "Yeah, that's me." He pressed his lips together and looked around while his dizziness subsided a little. His fingers slipped back into Jensen's as his eyes took in his surrounding and the new vampires.

"Aw, he's cute," Mike grinned brightly, leaning back into Tom's arm. "What a fun little boy toy he'd be. Don't suppose you'd like to share Jensen."

Jensen's eyes widened and he dropped his free hand to Jared's hip, pushing him the rest of the way behind him. "I think not Mike."

Tom laughed and shook his head, slapping Mike playfully on the arm. "What makes you think I'd be up for sharing lover? I enjoy you too much to throw someone else into the mix." He turned the smaller man in his arms and dipped his head back to seal their lips in a passionate kiss.

With a faint smile Jensen turned slightly to look at Jared, "Don't mind them. They're _very_ into each other."

Jared peered out at the other Vampires over Jensen's shoulder. "I can see that, they're very lucky. Are they... mates?" he whispered near Jensen's ear.

"We _are_ ," Mike pulled out of the kiss and took a large step forward, grin pulling his lips up in an almost evil smile. "We've been mates for almost four hundred years. Such a romantic tale of courtship and love-"

"And blood and lust," Tom added, rolling his eyes, “again with this story?"

"Jared's never heard it," Mike complained, peeking at Jared over Jensen's shoulder. "You'd like to hear the story wouldn't you Jared? We could all sit and rest and I could give you all the juicy details. It's really a fantastic story."

Jensen frowned, not sure if he wanted Jared to hear this story the way Mike told it, but he shrugged and looked over his shoulder once more, allowing Jared to decide.

 _Four hundred years._ "If it's about how you found each other and why you're mates," he looked at Jensen pointedly, "then I would like to hear it very much. I want to learn more about you all," he had the good sense to blush, "and how you choose your mates."

"The year was 1689," Mike sighed with a dramatic flourish, sweeping his hand in a grand gesture as if he could take them back to that time.

Tom grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "Here we go..."

"Might want to get comfortable," Jensen advised with a small smile, sinking down to the ground and pulling Jared with him.

Jared took advantage of the moment to lean against Jensen, tucking in as close to his body as he could.

Mike cleared his throat, glaring at the group for a moment before going on. "As I was saying, the year was 1689 and I was a foolish young man of twenty six, spending my family's money on gambling and a variety of other... pleasures," he grinned wickedly again and winked at Jared. "I was due to be married in the spring to a woman I had no interest in. Of course, in those times being with a man was forbidden, even in thought, so I had yet to entertain the idea of what enjoyment I might gain from it."

"You sound like you're writing a book," Tom interjected.

Mike continued on as if he'd never been interrupted by Tom, which was just a testament as to how well their two personalities flowed together. "A month before our wedding ceremony I made a grave mistake, trying to cheat at a game of cards with a group of men who were probably on to me from the very beginning. I found myself on the wrong end of a loaded musket with no way out. That is, of course, before I knew I was being watched and protected by a man in the shadows."

"Which would be me," Tom stepped forward, picking up the story. "I had seen Mike - Michael back then - several months before and had been instantly drawn to him and all his reckless ways. By that point I'd been a Vampire for only half a century and spent most of the time miserably lonely. I had a hard time coming to grips with what I was, what I was to do..." His voice trailed off as he lost himself in thought and Mike was instantly by his side, rubbing his arm tenderly. "Anyway, my desire for Mike - my desire to _protect_ Mike - was so intense I stepped between the weapon and him, snatched him from the scene before anything could happen. It happened so fast no one could have noticed."

"I did though, naturally," Mike grinned again. "One minute I was in a crowded bar, staring death in the eye, the next I was in an open field. Tom's skin glowed in the moonlight. I'd never seen someone so... dazzling or terrifying for that matter. If I had been less of a man I might have turned and run but at that point I could only stare in awe. I'm sure you understand Jared, vampires are quite the creatures to behold, especially the first time."

Jared smiled and turned to look at Jensen's face, so pale and beautiful. "I know..." he murmured and looked away quickly before Jensen caught him.

Tom smoothed his arm along Mike's back and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll never forget the way your eyes widened, or your mouth dropped. I was actually terrified I might kill you just by being there."

"That could never happen," Mike shook his head, his smile fading to something soft and sweet - one he'd probably only shared with his lover at their most intimate moments. "I may have fallen in love with you at first sight. Though at the time..." he broke off on a chuckle and turned back to Jared and Jensen as if just remembering their presence. "Getting on with it... there was really no conversation. We just stared at each other for a very long time. Until Tom stepped forward and touched my cheek. His skin was like ice, colder than the night air, and I knew than that he was not human, couldn't possibly have been. I had no clue what was going to happen, what this _creature_ was going to do to me. I was working up the nerve to say something when he snatched me up in his arms and just moments later I found myself alone on my front porch, as if I'd never left."

Tom laughed and threaded his fingers through Mike's. "Well I wasn't going to just tell you I was a vampire and that I drank the blood of humans for nourishment. I can't imagine that going over well."

"Probably not," Mike agreed. "I didn't see him again for a week, though I looked for him wherever I went."

The smile grew on Jared's face and unconsciously he moved away from Jensen so he could see the other vampires clearly.

"I never left," Tom added. "Just watched and learned. "Mike has the tendency to get himself in sticky situations. Lord knows how many times I've had to rescue him."

"I've had to rescue you a fair share," Mike pouted then chuckled. "But it's true. I couldn't seem to help it. Trouble just seemed to _find_ me. And sure enough, the eighth night after we first met, I encountered the same men from before. They wanted nothing less than my head on a platter and had somehow managed to corner me in a bar I frequented. Just like before, Tom was there to snatch me from the crowd. He even took us to the same spot and his skin glowed in the same magical way, only more so because the moon was full and there were no clouds in the sky."

"This time I didn't allow us to stand in silence," Tom continued. "I was annoyed with him for getting himself in the same situations time and again and for putting his life at risk so recklessly. And I told him."

"You _yelled_ at me," Mike interjected, “or ... growled. Tom doesn't really yell. He sounds more like a pissed off bear."

Tom rolled his eyes, "I do _not_ growl. But either way, you deserved some reprimanding. I couldn't have you _dying_ when I hadn't even had the chance to know you."

The smile grew on Jared's face as he listened to the vampires, their happiness was infectious. He was so caught up he didn't even notice the bemused expression on Jensen's face as he watched Jared out of the corner of his eye.

"So we talked," Mike ignored the comment and beamed at Jared, stepping forward and kneeling down to meet his eyes. "You'll learn, vampires have _quite_ the interesting stories. Once I got Tom going, he told me of things I never even imagined. Of course at the time I'd never even _dreamed_ of such a creature so everything about him was fascinating. I was mesmerized by everything he had to say. I probably could have listened to him talk for years."

"Now you barely listen to me talk for a minute," Tom snorted and picked up the story. "I did tell him quite a bit; my history, about the way I became a vampire and then I took him home-"

"And then he kissed me," Mike pushed off the ground and moved to Tom's side, smiling brightly as he linked his hands with his lover. "It was the singular most amazing, intoxicating kiss I'd ever experienced. My heart seemed to stop even as my pulse quickened and every inch of my body tingled from the brief touch. He was gone all too fast and from that moment on I was hooked."

Jared bit down on his bottom lip, remembering his own first kiss with Jensen. He could feel a flush creeping up his neck as his heart started beating faster at the memory. He knew exactly what Mike meant.

"I tried to stay away," Tom reached up to run his fingers along the curve of Mike's face, staring into his eyes. "But I couldn't. Everything about you drew me in. I watched you every night, from sunset to the last moment I could stay out before the sunrise. Until that night..."

" _That_ night," Mike breathed, dipping his head down to rest against Tom's chest. "I'll never forget the way you looked into my eyes and asked if I trusted you; if I wanted to spend the rest of forever with you. There was nothing I wanted more. Never has been."

Tom laid his head against the top of Mike's, arms wrapping tightly around his form. "I don't know what I would do without you. Turning you was the best moment of my entire existence." Mike raised his head and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.

After a while, Jared looked out from under his bangs, to see Mike and Tom were just looking at each other. He cleared his throat, his voice a little emotional, "You've been together all this time ... it’s beautiful." He breathed out a sigh and looked at Jensen, "you must be ... so lonely, are you lonely, Jensen?"

Jensen watched Mike and Tom for a long moment before slowly turning to Jared. He'd heard this story before - more than once actually - but never told with such passion. Or maybe the words had never meant anything to him before. Now though, it seemed to be reaching him on a completely different level. "I don't know... I've never really thought about it before..." He ran a hand through his hair and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I've lived a life of servitude and solitude. It's only in the last seventy or so years I've had the chance to even notice things like that.”

Smiling sadly Jared turned back to the Mike and Tom. "Tom... you didn't know when you first met Mike that he was your mate? You just knew... well, you just felt that desire to protect him...what if you'd never found each other?" His brow furrowed, "What if you hadn't been able to stop the musket ball and he had died...." Jared felt a lump in his throat, "What would have happened to you?"

Tom turned from Mike, stepping forward to take a seat on the ground in front of Jared. "I think I did know. Maybe not in such defined terms, but it was there. Every Vampire has a soul mate Jared, and they'll always find them. If Mike had been killed at that time... he would have come back. Not right away, maybe not even hundreds of years later, but he would have. We're _meant_ to find our mates, no matter how long it takes. I would have been lonely, miserable even after seeing Mike and feeling that connection... but I would have found him again."

 _So Jensen would have known if Jared ... belonged to him_. Jared pulled his hand out of Jensen's, an empty feeling in his chest. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket and took a deep breath. "What happens to you now, if one of you dies? I mean - I've read about Vampires in books - can you even be killed?"

Mike dropped onto the ground beside Tom and frowned. "We don't like to talk about those sorts of things. When a vampire dies it's forever," he sighed and glanced at Jensen with worried eyes. "If Tom were to die then I'd go with him... I mean, it's not like I would just die because he was... I'd have someone kill me. Or I'd kill myself. I couldn't live without him."

Jensen met Mike's eyes before looking back at Jared. His hand felt unusually cold without the warmth of Jared's palm and he wanted desperately to reach out and snatch it once more. Instead he scooted closer and slipped his arm behind him, resting his hand on the ground just beside the boy’s hip.

Jared shivered unconsciously when Jensen's arm touched his back. Looking over at the two vampires, Jared's voice was hushed, "I'm sorry, Mike....Tom," Jared genuinely was, "I didn't mean to offend you." He looked down at the ground between them, "things have, well... I'm just blurting things out without thinking - it's been - hard...this past while ... so many new things. Some disappointments ... I'm not thinking very clearly."

"It's understandable," Tom reached out to pat Jared's knee reassuringly.

"Just do us a favor?" Mike learned forward until his lips brushed the bottom of Jared's ear and his whispered words could be heard by only him. "Be patient with our Jensen. He's very new too all of this. Take it from me, it'll be _very_ worth the wait." He fell back into his spot against Tom, grinning brightly at Jensen's curious eyes.

As Mike's words sank into the mess of Jared's thoughts, his mouth fell open as if he was going to speak, but he just shrugged a shoulder and nodded to Mike.

"Do you have any other questions we might help you with Jared?" Tom asked, tugging gently on his lover until the man conceded and folded easily up into his lap. "I'm sure there are lots of things Jensen has yet to explain to you."

"He's socially inept," Mike chuckled softly, arms looping casually around Tom's neck.

Jensen rolled his eyes and groaned, "I _hate_ you two."

Pressing his lips together stubbornly Jared bumped his shoulder roughly against Jensen. "I like them." He thought for a moment. "Can you drink from me without me dying or changing? I mean," his eyes widened in surprise at the words that he had used and he blushed, "I mean, could a vampire - just - in general - not you ..." his jaw snapped shut barely missing his tongue.

Tom's eyes widened comically wide at the question. "Jensen! You've been _feeding_ off him?"

"How delicious!" Mike chuckled, leaning forward to smack Jensen on the arm. "I knew you'd find your boy someday."

"Would you _stop_. I have not been feeding off Jared," Jensen shook his head and removed his hand from behind Jared, turning slightly so he could look into his face. "We know how to feed off someone without hurting them. The only time you drain a human is if you intend to change them, and then it's probably like the stories you read. I would drain all of your blood and then allow you to drink it mixed with mine." He stopped for a moment to turn away and wrap his arm once more around Jared's back - this time letting his fingers brush against his hip bone. "Feeding for a vampire is a sensual experience, almost like making love. And it should be for a human as well, especially when the Vampire does it right. When a Vampire bites you... it's the most erotic feeling you'll ever experience. The right vampire will take you to places you've never dreamed of."

"It's like kissing," Mike mused and they all turned to him. "Well you know, when it's good it's good and when it's not it's... yucky."

"Yucky?" Tom arched an eyebrow, smirk pulling up the corner of his lip as he stared down at his lover in his lap.

Jensen shook his head and turned to Jared once more. "You'd better not let any other vampire feed off you, ever." He figured it might go without saying but felt it should be put out there, just in case.

"Already jealous," Mike shook his head and clicked his tongue. Tom just smirked and nuzzled Mike's temple fondly.

Wide-eyed Jared stared at the side of Jensen's face, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and then he turned slowly back to the others. "Are you all so ... territorial?" He quirked an eyebrow. "I mean - you two are together - do you ... have human lovers?" That sent the blush cascading across his cheeks.

Tom and Mike shared a look before chuckling softly. "Mike wishes I'd allow him to bring someone else to our bed but I don't..." Tom shook his head.

"I do not. I just joke about it," Mike shrugged and turned back to Jared. "We don't need anyone else. Almost four hundred years and we're still not tired of each other. I don't think you quite understand what it means to have a _soul mate._ We're like... two halves of one whole. We need each other, will always need each other. Vampires aren't flighty creatures. There is no divorce or break ups like mortal couples. After all, we're meant to spend eternity together."

"And Jensen is territorial by nature," Tom grinned widely at Jensen's eye roll. "Better watch it Jen, you're eyes might get stuck that way."

"Have you seen Jensen like this before?" Jared blurted out. "Like he is with me? He was mad about me... when I was with another man... is that ... is he just like that?" He was careful not to look at Jensen.

"I _am_ still sitting here you know," Jensen huffed.

Mike ignored him and leaned forward to caress Jared's thigh. "Oh Jared... you amuse me. I forgot how much fun young mortals are."

"Which is a real wonder since young male mortals are your favorite," Tom shook his head and met Jared's eyes. "No. Jensen's never been like this with anyone. I should think you'd both have realized that by now."

Jared turned his face and looked at Jensen, then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss, right on the corner of his mouth, lingering just a moment before pulling back. "I think I've known for a long time that he... cared about me - but I don't think Jensen has noticed yet." He smiled shyly and pulled his hands out of his pockets, fidgeting, suddenly nervous.

Jensen looked down at the ground - mainly to avoid the knowing looks on both Tom and Mike's faces. "As you might understand, I've never... I'm not... experienced in things of this nature. So being a little unaware is perfectly logical." He sighed softly and turned to Jared, darting forward quickly to capturing the boy's lips in a full kiss before pulling back with a soft smile dancing across his lips.

"You two are _so_ hot," Mike breathed and Tom laughed loudly.

Jared chewed on his bottom lip, tasting Jensen, smiled and then slid his hand onto Jensen's thigh possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen ran his hands through the silky hair of the boy in his lap, soft smile tugging at his lips as he dipped his fingertips down to trace over closed eyelids.

"You love him," Mike whispered and it wasn't a question.

Still staring at the silky skin - now tracing the firm jaw line - Jensen nodded. He'd never _loved_ before. He had often wondered if he'd even know _how_ to do such a thing, or what it might feel like when he did. Now - all he could think of was keeping the boy in his lap close, never letting anything harm him - he assumed this must be love. Something nagged at him just under the surface, telling him that there was more to their attraction than love. There was something greater; something like destiny or fate or all those things Jensen had spent so many years pretending he didn’t believe.

"We should really get him somewhere safe, with a bed," Tom mused, glancing up at the sky that was just beginning to change to a faint gray. "It might be best he continues to stay with us throughout tomorrow and into the night. Mike and I will do some investigating tomorrow, see if the Elite are still in town."

"Don't know why they wouldn't be," Jensen sighed and finally looked up from Jared. "I need to know what they want him for. Why the Elders sent me to protect him. Jared is in danger and I won't tolerate it much longer."

"We'll do what we can," Mike's expression was possibly the most serious Jensen had ever seen it and he took comfort in that, knowing that his friends would be there to help him through whatever the future might hold.

"Tom?" Jensen added even as they rose slowly. Jensen cradled the boy in his arms delicately. "Jared's been having some dreams. Maybe you could help him with them? Give him some idea what they're about?"

The tallest Vampire smiled as he slid his arm over his lover's shoulder. "I'm sure I already know, but yes, I shall." And they headed off in the earliest hours of dawn towards Mike and Tom's loft, all three watching the shadows carefully.

Jared was drowning in air, his lungs wouldn't fill and it was like being trapped in a vacuum; he was terrified. Arms flailing in the darkness he reached out for something, anything. Where was he? He started crawling, lungs aching and burning with need; he wanted to breathe, never had wanted anything more in his life more.

He felt a body slide over his, pushing him flat against the ground; panic washed over him and he struggled to free himself. Hands still clawing at the ground in front of him. His mouth opened in a silent cry, no air, no words, no help was coming. And then, just as quickly as the panic arrived, it began to dissipate, flowing away from Jared. The weight on his back disappeared, dragged off of him silently and he was pulled, once more into that embrace.

He gulped in great lungs full of air, hands scrabbling at the body in front of him. Finally the arms moved around him, pressing him close and Jared started to cry, sobbing into the body in front of him, curling in on himself; filled with so much longing. 'Don't wake up' he told himself over and over and over...but it never worked.

Jared jolted awake, arms and legs tangled in something; he cried out... "Jensen!!" His eyes sprung open and he started to get scared, he had no idea where he was, his face was wet with tears. "Jensen," he whispered. He managed to disentangle himself from the sheets and scrambled up to the top of the bed, eyes wide, looking around.

"Jared, it's okay," Tom stepped forward, concern narrowing his eyes as he held out his arms. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay." He took another step forward and dropped onto the bed beside Jared, attempting to gather him in his arms to calm the young man down.

Jared swiped at the tears on his face, scrabbling away from Tom; sheets balling up under his feet. "W w where's Jensen? Did he...? Is he gone..?” He couldn't stop shaking.

Tom frowned, trying to understand Jared's stuttered words. It clicked after a moment that Jared was waking up in a place he'd never been, with a Vampire he didn't really know that well. Slowly he reached out to rest his hand on Jared's knee. "Hey it's okay. Jensen just went to get you something to eat and some clothes. He'll be back any minute."

Blinking and wiping his face again, Jared took a deep breath, "Tom," he said, more of a confirmation for himself. His shoulders sagged a little, his bottom lip twitched and he crawled towards Tom quickly burying his face in Tom's neck and slipping his arms around the Vampire's neck. "H h hate those... dreams,” he mumbled into his shoulder, shivering uncontrollably.

Frowning softly Tom raised his arms to wrap around Jared, soothing a hand down his back and speaking into his hair. "Do you want to tell me about them? Your dreams? I might be able to help you out," he squeezed Jared gently. "I know a thing or two about dreams."

"They're horrible." Jared murmured into Tom's neck, tightening his arms. "I'm always... it's ... " he took a deep breath and shuddered, He turned his head slightly, resting his chest on Tom's shoulder, desperate for comfort. "It's as though something is chasing me, but ... it's worse now - it used to be so comforting... now ... it's just this oppressive sense that if I stop moving or even falter for a moment I'll just be ... I don't know... killed...it's terrifying." He paused to catch his breath and his body weight sagged against Tom. "But there's this presence there... and if I can just get to _him_ he can help me. Sometimes, it takes so long to get to him - I know he's trying, I can feel it." Jared felt fresh tears on his cheeks. "I thought maybe it was Jensen...but ... he doesn't dream about me..." his voice fell away and he closed his eyes.

"Oh Jared," Tom sighed, pulling the boy up into his lap to hold him close - hoping he'd stop shaking with the extra comfort, even if Tom provided no warmth. "How could you know if Jensen dreams about you? Perhaps he dreams of someone that he hasn't realized is you?" He ran a hand through Jared's hair, looking up towards the door as Mike and Jensen appeared silently. "Listen to me, there's something special about you Jared. It's only a matter of time before your fate catches up with you. Fairly certain Jensen's a pretty big part of that." The two Vampires across the room raised identical curious eyebrows but didn't break up the moment quite yet.

Jared's shivers subsided but he didn't loosen his hold on Tom. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was suddenly really tired again. "Jensen said he didn't dream about me," he whispered, "I'm trying to be patient, I swear, Tom." He took a deep shuddering breath and pulled back a little. As he caught sight of Jensen and Mike at the door he sprang back from Tom. "He wasn't doing anything, Jensen, don't hurt him... I was scared...he was helping me understand my dream... I'm sorry Mike...I didn't mean anything..." the tumble of words finally finished Jared sat back on his heels on the bed, face ruddy and drawn.

Mike and Jensen shared a long look before cracking up, both stepping forward to join them across the room. "Oh darling, you're too cute," Mike grinned and trailed a finger down Jared's face before dropping into Tom's now open lap. "You still don't get the whole Vampire soul mate thing."

"It's impossible for Tom to cheat on Mike," Jensen offered with a gentle smile, stepping up to Jared and gathering him up in his arms off the bed. "Are you alright? You look a little shaken. Tom didn't try to get some dinner from you right?"

Tom rolled his eyes and pushed off the bed, still holding Mike against him. "I would never even dream of it after your threat last night Jensen."

Jared rubbed his cheek against Jensen's, "I'm fine now." He let his hands slide down the Vampire's back, long fingers slipping into his back pockets. "But, I really need a shower - and," he huffed out a small laugh," I think I need a break from Vampires...where's the bathroom?"

Mike shook his head and pushed out of Tom's arms. "Of course pet," he slapped Jensen as he walked by, slipping a hand low on Jared's waist to guide him down the hall to bathroom. "Take your time. Feel free to use Tom's beauty products, lord knows he has enough to spare. We have some food for you when you're all freshened up..." His voice trailed off as he disappeared into the back of the loft with Jared.

"You're an idiot," Tom pointed out and Jensen turned to him with confused eyes.

"And you're entirely too much like Mike. Obviously you two need some serious time apart," Jensen rolled his eyes and moved to gather the things they'd brought for Jared to eat, spreading them out on the counter for Jared to look over. "And just for curiosity's sake. Why am I an idiot?"

"Because that boy is completely head over heels in love with you and you're just a socially inept Vampire who continually says idiotic things to him that break his heart," Mike explained as he walked back into the room, popping open a large can of sour cream and onion Pringles and sniffing it curiously. "Do you suppose these taste good?"

"I break his heart?" Jensen frowned, sitting on the bar stool tucked under the large counter. "How do I break his heart?"

"Telling him you don't dream of him is one thing," Tom sighed and walked around the counter, taking the can from Mike's fingers and sniffing it curiously. "Smells weird to me. I don't see the appeal."

"I never said I don't dream about him," Jensen defended. "I said I didn't dream about anyone _specifically_."

"But you _do_ ," Mike pressed and reached into the can to pull out one the curved chips and crunch it between his teeth slowly. "How bizarre. It's like... well I don't even know how to describe it."

"Let me try," Tom grabbed his own and crunched it. "Very curious."

"Would you two _stop_ discussing potato chips? It's not really the best timing," Jensen sighed heavily and reached across the counter to snatch the large can of Pringles from the two Vampires and sealed the lid over it. "Will you explain to me what I've done wrong? Because I really don't get it."

"Which is _really_ not a surprise," clearing his throat Mike slid over to Tom's side and ducked under his arm. "Let me tell you something Jensen. This is it. This is the one you've been waiting for, whether you knew it or not. He's here and waiting for you to stop being such an idiot and _do_ something about it."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Jensen arched an eyebrow.

Mike looked up at Tom, who met his eyes for a long moment before turning back to Jensen. "If it isn't obvious than you really are an idiot." Jensen stared at them silently until Tom finally caved and continued. "You _change_ him. Make him yours before it's too late."

"And what about the Elders?" Jensen huffed, pushing off the chair and stalking across the room to yank open the blinds on the window and stare out into the night. "What if I change him and then it turns out he was meant for some great thing that he could only do if he is mortal."

"And what if it's the _reason_ the Elders sent you to look after him," Mike offered.

Turning to them, Jensen considered the thought he'd never entertained before. That maybe he'd been chosen to look after Jared not because he was the best, but because he was _destined_ to. "You mean... do you think the Elders planned this? But how could they have known? It's not like all of Vampires soul mates are just written in a book somewhere. If such a thing did exist I'd be pretty pissed that they'd never shared the information with me before and just allowed me to spend all those years alone. Did they think I wouldn't enjoy having my soul mate with me? Having Jared with me?"

"So you do admit that he's your soul mate?" Tom asked with a small smile.

Mike laughed, "Jensen I don't think the Elders sent you here because they knew Jared was your soul mate, but I'm pretty sure there was some destiny coming into play."

Jensen looked at them both for a long while, trying to sort through all the new questions. He wanted to go to the Elders now and demand some answers but the idea of leaving Jared behind - even under the protection of Tom and Mike - had his insides twisting with uncertainty. The voices of Mike and Tom discussing the other food they'd brought for Jared faded into the background as he turned to hallway to find Jared standing there, towel wrapped around his waist, chest glistening with water from the shower. His head spun slightly at the sight and he crossed the loft in a blink of an eye, tangling his hand up into the boy's wet locks, pulling their lips together in a tight kiss that was all lips, tongues and teeth.

Jared had no idea how he was suddenly crushed up against Jensen, water dripping down his face over their lips; crushed painfully together, _so good_. His tongue tangled with Jensen's, cold, slick, amazing; his arms slid naturally around Jensen's neck pulling him close. Even using all his strength Jared knew he couldn't hurt the Vampire and it was - freeing - his strong hands curled into Jensen's flesh - hard enough to bruise a human. Fingers tangled in Jensen's short hair, grabbing hold and he yanked his head back _knowing the Vampire let him_ so he could trail his lips and tongue down the cold skin of Jensen's exposed neck. Teeth grazing the cool flesh, his hands joined the path downwards over Jensen's shirt, feeling the outline of his well-defined muscles, the cold radiating from him. Shuddering, Jared bit down hard on Jensen's collar bone.

"We're uh..." Tom cleared his throat and the noise only vaguely registered at the back of Jensen's mind. "We'll just go do a sweep for the Elite... you two uh, take your time."

"Can't we watch?" Mike groaned even as Tom pulled him out of the room.

When Jared's teeth connected with his flesh Jensen moaned loudly, curling his fingers around Jared's hips and shoving him hard against the wall. "Jared..." He hissed, running his hands over every inch of glistening skin he could reach. He allowed Jared to do as he would with him, enjoying handing control over to the boy - only slightly surprised to realize he trusted him with his soul.

It felt right to Jared, just like Tom had said, his soul knew Jensen already. He pushed Jensen back taking them away from the wall, hands on his chest, walking him backwards until his calves hit the bed. Gazing into his eyes he licked along Jensen's bottom lip, so cool, his eyelids closed and he pushed Jensen back onto the bed. Kneeling on the bottom of the mattress between Jensen's feet, Jared started to crawl up over Jensen's body; glancing up at _his_ Vampire through his wet bangs, he licked his lips and rubbed his cheek along the material covering Jensen's thigh. Sliding carefully along the Vampires body he nuzzled his way into the gap under Jensen's shirt, just above his waist band and blew out a warm breath over the cold flesh. He let most of his weight rest on Jensen's body, dragging himself up across his chest so he could reach his lips. So close to Jensen's lips, a hair's breadth away, he waited; smiling then pressed his parted lips to the Vampire's.

Never having allowed some else to be in charge, Jensen found himself more turned on than he thought he could handle. His fangs lengthened and he moaned loudly as Jared's breath moved across his skin. "Jesus," he hissed, arching up into Jared's body as the boy climbed up him. When Jared's lips came crashing down onto his he wrapped his fingers into still damp hair, tightening and using all his willpower to be gentle and not flip the boy over and take him in every way possible. His tongue snaked up to tangle against Jared's, sharp teeth nipping just the edges of the boy's lower lip so blood mixed with their saliva. Jensen's mind spun, consumed with an intense want and need. He pulled back from Jared on a gasp, dark eyes meeting hazel. "Please..." he managed to groan.

It was like electricity running down Jared's flesh, his hands starting shaking; he knew exactly what Jensen was asking him. He blinked, smiled and pushed his thigh hard against the growing bulge in the Vampire's jeans. There was a different look on Jensen's face, _hunger_ , Jared's breath caught in his chest. Running his fingers over Jensen's teeth he felt how sharp they were. He moved his trembling hand across Jensen's lips, pressing the sensitive skin of his wrist to sharp teeth never taking his eyes from Jensen's.

Jensen growled low in his throat, almost unconsciously, at the offered flesh above him. His eyes turned impossibly darker as he curled his hand up to firmly grasp the back of Jared's wrist, thumb stroking over the pulse point. He considered asking Jared if he was positive this was what he wanted, but looking up in his eyes he saw trust and _love_. Keeping his eyes on the boys he brought the flesh forward, running a tongue repeatedly over the area to draw up the vein. "I won't hurt you," he said in a whisper against Jared’s flesh, eyes staying locked as he let his teeth sink down into the vein.

He felt the slightest pain and then his skin gave way and his blood started rushing in his ears. With each suck of Jensen's cool lips, Jared's heart lurched in his chest as though the Vampire was controlling the very rhythm of its beat. Jared's muscles started to weaken, a blissful heat flooded through his veins. He let his body fall against Jensen's sliding to the side watching the Vampire's throat as he drew blood from his arm. _Blood_. Straining upwards, Jared was able to lick the shell of Jensen's ear, blowing warm breath over the cold flesh of his neck as his muscles convulsed, swallowing. "You're beautiful," he whispered against Jensen's ear, trailing small open-mouthed kisses down his jaw.

The blood flowed down the back of Jensen's throat and instantly shot through him in intoxicating waves. Jared tasted like he smelt; cinnamon and sweet and a dash of something Jensen had never tasted before. Vaguely Jensen found himself wondering if this was how it was for Tom the first time he drank from Mike, but then all thoughts vanished as he felt Jared's lips along his skin. The blood in him raced and he pulled his lips from Jared's flesh, licking the area to stop the blood flow. "You..." he breathed, spinning toward the boy and pushing him down against the bed to seal their lips together in a kiss still laced with the bitter tinge of Jared's blood along his tongue.

Jared's tongue slid into the Vampire’s mouth, sweeping over his lips and teeth, tasting his own blood. A shudder ran down his body and he gasped into Jensen's mouth, moaning softly against his lips. His hips rolled upwards unconsciously, hands slipping under Jensen's shirt, mapping the cold flesh of his well-defined back. Jared let out a small cry as his tongue was caught by the sharp tip of one of Jensen's teeth and his blunt fingernails dug hard into Jensen's shoulder blades, then he slid his tongue along it, feeling the slight burn as it cut into the meat of his tongue. _For you, Jensen_ was all he thought.

Sucking on Jared's tongue, pulling the blood into his mouth, he ran his hand down Jared's bare chest, wrapping fingers along the edge of the towel and tugging sharply. He released Jared's mouth, hovering over him to smooth a hand along Jared's forehead. "Jesus Jared..." he moaned and reached quickly down to tug his shirt up and over his head before grinding his hips down into Jared's. "Are you feeling alright? Light headed? Do you... should I stop?"

Jared looked suddenly shy, his cheeks coloured slightly, "I'm fine..." he nipped Jensen's bottom lip, eyes roaming over Jensen's smooth chest, "Just a little ... shaky...eyes a little bleary." He licked his way into Jensen's mouth, then pulled back. "D D d don't stop...want you to." He arched his back up, pressing their chests together and let his head fall back onto the bed.

Jensen stared at the expanse of flesh of Jared's neck exposed to him. It was too much all at once and he couldn't resist the urge to dip down and run his tongue over the pulsing vein, feeling the blood racing, only a thin barrier of skin separating him and the delicious flow. He allowed his fangs to scrap just along the surface without piercing the area. "Jared... I'm going to drink from you here," he warned, licking the area once more to show exactly where he meant. "This will likely feel more... intense... than before. If at any point it becomes too much, touch the back of my neck and I'll stop. Is this okay?"

"S'fine," Jared mumbled stretching his arms up above his head languidly. As he brought them back down he ran them over Jensen's hair, his neck, shoulders, straight down his back - so smooth, the cold, silky skin. "It's okay, Jensen," eyes glassy and wide, he stared into the dark golden black eyes in front of him, "I trust you." He slid his hand back up to cup the back of Jensen's head tugging him gently toward his neck. Already, just from those fleeting touches of Jensen's fangs, Jared's heart was racing again.

Being given permission to take Jared in the most intimate way to a Vampire had him growling low in his throat once more, he opened his mouth to sink his fangs down into the flesh and get the blood flowing. He latched his lips on the area, drawing in long pulls of blood. Jensen rocked his body unconsciously against Jared's, hand spreading down Jared's body until he could trail his fingers along the boy's hip bone. The world spun around him with each mouthful he swallowed and he moaned repeatedly.

It was as though Jared's heart, his soul, were linked somehow to the pulling and sucking and licking on his neck. Waves of lust ran over Jared, bringing his skin up in goose bumps, his long shaft hard between his thighs, his entire body was taut, muscles flexed, tightly drawn. His hips jerked up against Jensen's after a particularly long draw of blood sent shivers down Jared's spine, then straight to his hips. Small sounds fell from Jared's lips, sounds of want and need, his long cool fingers slid between their bodies, tucking under Jensen's waistband, pads of his fingers sweeping over the weeping head of Jensen's cock. "God... Jensen..." he murmured his breath coming in gasps and almost soundless moans.

Jensen forced himself up and away from Jared's neck, worried he wouldn't be able to stop if he continued on. He dragged his tongue up one final swipe of the area before lifting his head to stare down into Jared's cloudy eyes. He arched his hips up to assist in getting his pants down his hips, kicking them off. A slow hiss fell from his lips as he dropped his waist down and slide his aching length along Jared's. "Jesus..." he gasped, dropping his forehead against the boy's.

Their breath mingled, Jared felt warm air and cool air melding together. He couldn't stop trembling, but he didn't care, His hips began a slow rise and fall; sliding their swollen shafts together, creating friction they both wanted. Jared's arms slipped around Jensen's shoulders pulling him tight against him; the slow roll of his hips increasing with his want. He couldn't help it - he wanted release, _so much_ , "pleease," he keened against Jensen's lips, hips thrusting faster, cool rubbing against warm, hips rutting together, Jared's mouth moved franticly over Jensen's face, kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his lips.

Jensen was overwhelmed with everything that was happening: Jared's blood lingering on his tongue, Jared's flesh burning against his, Jared giving himself over so willingly. Jensen was desperate for release. At Jared's plea he worked a hand between their rocking hips, curling his icy hand around both himself and Jared. He couldn't quite circle both at the same time but the friction combined with the pressure from his grip had him throwing his head back and moaning loudly. "Come with me Jared," he hissed, speeding up the rocking of his hips and grinding down into Jared forcefully.

It was like a command. Jared already knew that he would do anything Jensen asked of him. As soon as the words passed Jensen's lips, Jared's hips stuttered. His shoulders pushed back against the bed, chest arching up one hand flung out sideways as his fingers grabbed up a handful of the sheets. As he felt his orgasm crest, Jared's hand dug into Jensen's hair holding on to him for everything he was worth. He thrust his hips up one last time. His whole body stiffened as he came, harder than he ever had in his life. The corners of his vision started to fade, mouth open in a soundless cry as the breath left his body. The feel of his cock pulsing against Jensen's, hot, liquid splashing out between them; it was _perfect._

Feeling Jared arch up and stutter underneath him Jensen could hold on no longer. His orgasm pushed up from his toes, sending sparks along his body as he came in long thrusts against Jared's flesh. He'd never felt so shattered and the blood in his veins pumped with a ferocity he'd never experienced - even in his mortal life. Jared's fingers in his hair only intensified the sensation and he rode the pleasure for several long moments. When he finally collapsed against Jared's body he felt as if he'd just fought a battle of epic proportions, body aching in places he'd never imagined. "Damn..." he whispered into the curve of Jared's neck where he could see just the faintest bruise from where his teeth had penetrated.

Jared's fingers slowly relinquished their hold on Jensen and slipped down to his cheek; he turned the vampire’s mouth to his and pressed swollen, wet lips against Jensen's. He hummed a little noise of pleasure into Jensen's mouth, "that..." he voice was deep, sandpapery, his words slurring a little, "was pretty good." He grinned against Jensen's mouth, nipping his beautiful bottom lip; Jared's new favorite thing in the world.

With a soft chuckle Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared's waist, eyes fluttering at the soft touch of his lips. "Just pretty good? I'd say I'm fairly experienced and that was much better than pretty good," he grinned and turned to lay a kiss on Jared's temple.

"I just...don't want you to get too egotistical." He sighed and stroked Jensen's hair with his fingers. "I feel ... a bit drunk...tipsy." He was smiling, knew his dimples were out in full force. "Is that normal?"

Jensen nodded and leaned slightly into Jared's fingers, unsure why the little touch would cause flutters in his stomach the way it did. But he enjoyed it so instead of pondering it more and pulled Jared tighter into his side and answered, "Yes. I drank quite a bit of your blood. Not enough to seriously hurt you, your body will generate it again without a problem. And the amount I drank was pretty limited, that feeling should wear off in an hour or two."

Jared let his eyes drift closed, fingers running over the lines of Jensen's face, memorizing it. "I like it - I feel good." He moved his hand and ran it over the spot on his neck where Jensen had bitten. "It's only a little tender," he said, "how does it heal so quickly?"

"It's a Vampire thing," Jensen shrugged and rolled slightly to prop himself up on his elbow and stare down at Jared. "Something about the mixture of our saliva and the way our fangs are shaped. You know, you sure are chatty for what we just experienced. Aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted...but..." he looked away, "I don't want to go so sleep and wake up with ... you gone again."

Jensen shook his head and pulled Jared close. He pressed a kiss to the area just below his ear and smiled. "That won't happen. Though, we should probably get dressed. Mike and Tom will be back before long. I don't know about you but I'd rather not be naked when they come in."

Jared curled in as close as he could. "Don't care..." he murmured, already losing the battle to stay awake.

A small smile tugged the corners of Jensen’s lips as he watched Jared fall into sleep. He was unfamiliar with the fondness that clenched his heart as he slowly trailed fingers along Jared's brow, but he enjoyed it all the same. Losing himself in the curves of Jared's face, the way his chest slowly rose and fell with sleep, he had less time than he'd like to prepare for Mike and Tom's presence. He was just pulling on his shirt and fingering the buttons when the two slid the loft door open.

"Damn..." Mike whispered, eyes darting to the body of Jared - covered loosely by the blanket Jensen had just remembered to throw over him in time - and back to Jensen. "You fed off him."

"It's none of your business," Jensen shook his head and walked towards the large counter where the food still sat, waiting for Jared to wake.

Mike turned to Tom and grinned widely. "They had _sex_."

"Stop smelling the air you pervert," Jensen huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

Mike and Tom shared a long look before breaking down in barely hushed chuckles. Mike fell against Tom with the laughter, shoulders shaking. "It's too cute. Oh Jensen, you're such a shy little lover. I'm sure if Jared were awake he'd give us all the juicy details."

"I believe you're wrong," the vampire scowled and leaned heavily against the counter. "Shut up. You're going to wake him. He's tired and needs his rest."

His statement only sparked a new wave of laughter and this time Tom offered up a stifled, "And why is he so tired?"

Jensen shook his head but could no longer resist the tug of a smile along his lips. A small chuckle fell from his lips as he gave in to their teasing. "Alright fine. Laugh all you want. You're only jealous I get to experience feeding off my lover during sex."

"You think we don't do that?" Mike arched an eyebrow curiously, snaking his hand around Tom's neck and massaging gently.

"You can do that?" Jensen blinked in confusion, never having heard of such a thing before.

Tom cleared his throat and took a small step away from Mike. "There's something more important to discuss right now than our sex life-"

"But not more important than mine?" Jensen interjected.

"Yes," Mike nodded but the smile fell from his face and he looked at Tom for a moment before looking back at Jensen. "We caught a hint of the Elite's trail. Tom thinks we can track them down. There's only about two of them, we could easily get some information off of them, find out what they want with you and Jared."

"I'll go," Jensen pushed off the counter, holding up a hand before Tom or Mike could object. "I've dealt with the Elite before. Hell, I was part of the Elite. I can handle them. You two stay here with Jared, if he wakes up while I'm gone you apologize to him because I promised I'd be here..."

"You're not going alone," Mike hissed, stepping around the counter and grabbing Jensen's shoulders. "Don't be a fool. I'll go with you."

"You will _not_ ," Tom growled and joined them around the counter. "I will go with Jensen. And no Mike, this is not up for discussion. I can handle these Vampires. I've had more training, I've been around longer-"

"By fifty years," Mike scoffed.

"I can handle myself," Tom pressed and pulled Mike into his arms, pressing a kiss onto Mike's temple. "We'll be back before you know. Look after Jared, don't go anywhere."

"I don't want you to go," Mike whispered, so quiet Jensen could hardly hear them.

He knew the moment was private for them so he chose to walk across the room and kneel on the bed beside Jared, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Jared's lips. "I love you Jared," he breathed, thumbing his jaw line for a long stretch of time until Tom called his name and he pushed off the bed, giving Jared one last, long look before turning to join the other Vampire at the door.

"Be safe," Mike called after them as they stepped outside the loft and slide the door closed.

They stepped into the large field, looking around for signs of the Elite. Jensen's nerves were tense already; he was on edge waiting for whatever is to come next. "This is where the trail ends," Tom whispered, not because Jensen didn't know that, more because his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Where are they?" Jensen whispered back, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the wide area. Not far from them was a small grove of trees. Jensen nudged Tom's arm and gestured toward the area with a knowing nod. They headed quickly in that direction, coming to a stop less than a hundred feet from the trees.

"Show yourselves," Tom called out, shoulders tensing as the shadows moved and three large, well-muscled Vampires stepped up.

"Well hello Jensen," the tallest of the three said, smirking at Jensen with glinting eyes. "You look well, the years have been kind to you."

"We don't age," Jensen shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Look, we really don't have time for the games tonight. Are we going to need to torture you to get the information we want or will you offer it willingly? Because I've had a fairly decent night so far and I really don't want to spend the rest of it dealing with you."

"You're so foolish," the Vampire laughed and gestured to the two men who stood behind him. "You've already spent an hour tracking us down. Don't you realize what could have happened during this time? How much of your night you've already wasted?"

Jensen shared a look with Tom, eyes narrowing with confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"I can't believe you don't see it," the vampire in the back shook his head and laughed. "To think, if you'd just been smarter before then you'd never have had to lose him."

"Lose him?" Tom echoed. The panic in Jensen slowly climbed as the words swirled around his mind and slowly fell into place.

"Why Jared of course," the first Vampire spoke up again and the three exploded in cackles of laughter that rang almost hauntingly around the field.

Tom and Jensen shared another long look before both turned and sped as fast as physically possibly back towards the city. _Jared_ Jensen's mind screamed, the fear that he was already too late consumed him and he felt as if he could not move fast enough.

Jared smiled sleepily as he awoke. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. He felt around on the bed for Jensen, then opened his eyes and looked around the loft. There was no sign of Jensen but Mike was sitting at the table. "He left again," Jared said quietly, sitting up. He shouldn't be surprised, but he was. _Jensen had said he would be there_. His heart felt very heavy, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed; noticing the clean clothes someone had left on the bedside table. Tugging his t-shirt down over his head, he looked over at Mike. "He left me again." He said louder, knowing full well Mike had heard him the first time. He contemplated putting his jeans on under the covers and realized it was stupid so he stood up and stepped into them, trying not to be bothered by Mike's presence.

"Now don't fret. He instructed I was to apologize profusely," Mike smiled and slid off his chair, waiting until Jared had his pants zipped and buttoned before linking their arms and leading Jared to the counter. "Tom and I caught the scent of the Elite, who - as you may remember - seemed to be quite interested in you. Jensen felt he was most adequate in taking care of the situation, finding out what they wanted. So basically, he left to ensure your safety. The sooner he and Tom can deal with them, the sooner the two of you will be allowed to live your lives in peace. Make sense?"

Nodding silently Jared leaned on the counter. "It was... we had a special..." Jared could feel his cheeks colouring again. "And, I thought maybe he would be here, I wanted to tell him something...see if he ... thought the same thing." _I love him_. Jared brushed his hair off his face and glanced at Mike out of the corner of his eye.

"Aw kid," Mike slipped his arm over his shoulder and turned him to the food on the counter. "Don't you worry, he feels the same. And he'll be back before you know it, you two can have a whole lovely little conversation about feelings and such. Maybe some more sex? Though I'd advise against letting him feed off you again until you've had some time to catch up on healing." He smiled and threaded his fingers up through Jared's hair. "Remember what I said before? Jensen's not used to this sort of thing. It's gonna take time."

Grabbing a can of Pringles and popping the top off Jared shook some out into his hand. "I know, I will be as patient as I can, it's just hard. Everything is happening... so fast" He gave Mike a quick smile and stuffed some chips into him mouth, crumbs falling on his shirt. "I love these things!"

Mike tilted his head curiously; "See now Tom and I were trying to figure-" He stopped abruptly, spinning towards the door with wide eyes. "Fuck. Jared. RUN!" Mike lurched forward just as the loft door was slid open. At least sixteen members of the Elite poured in, forming a circle around Mike - who raised his arms, prepared to fight the best he could. "Jared," he breathed, staring at each Vampire in turn. "Get. Out. Of. Here."

The chips clattered to the floor and Jared knocked a plate off the table as he made a break for the door behind the kitchen.

The Vampire nearest the door had hold of Jared in an instant, pulling him tight against his chest, "Be a good boy now, don't fight it. The more you fight the more he suffers."

"You leave him alone!!" Jared screamed, struggling against the arms that held him.

Three Vampires threw punches at Mike, knocking him down to the ground. Half the group closed in and began kicking Mike in any spot they could reach. The vampire on the floor screamed in agony as he tried to twist away, reaching out in attempt to grab at least one of the Vampires to stop them. His eyes landed on Jared and he called out his name, arm extending towards him.

"Mike?" Jared called out, struggling to move towards him. It was horrible, the worst thing Jared had ever seen. The vampires reigned blows down on Mike that would have killed a human after mere moments. He felt like he was going to throw-up when the blood started seeping out of fresh wounds on Mike's face and chest. "M m mike..." he sobbed.

The vampire holding Jared pulled him in tighter, twisting the flesh of his upper arms. "You watch and know you're responsible for this. You never should have run. We would have taken you peacefully."

Jared cried out in pain, chest heaving, eyes never leaving Mike's tortured body. Jared's face was wet with tears, contorted in pain. "Stop it... I'm sorry... leave him alone, Please," he begged, sobbing loudly, knees collapsing beneath him. But the vampire held him up, grabbed a fist full of his hair and lifted Jared's head so he had to watch the blood beginning to pool under and around Mike.

Mike felt the blood seep from his cuts, felt his body aching in ways he hadn't felt in all his existence. Things around him faded into darkness, Jared - the last thing he saw before his eyes closed.

"Knock the boy out and let's get out of here before the other two get back," a Vampire ordered and the one holding Jared connected a fist sharply into the side of his head.

Jared's world went black.

Jensen tensed as they stopped in front of the building Mike and Tom called home. He could sense something different in the air and a swell of panic bubbled up in him. Beside him he could feel Tom's entire body go rigid. "Mike..." the Vampire breathed and disappeared at a rapid pace inside. Jensen followed swiftly, skidding to a halt just inside the door.

Tom knelt beside the broken body of his lover on the floor, hands hovering in the air just above his body. His body shook violently as he stared down at his unconscious mate.

"Tom..." Jensen stepped forward, eyes scanning the room around them. Jared was nowhere to be seen. "Tom, where's Jared?"

"He needs blood," Tom slowly pulled Mike up into his arm, carrying him quickly to the bed and setting him down gently. "Mike," he whispered, nudging the shoulder of his lover. "Mike, love, please wake up. Come on..." He turned toward Jensen with wide eyes. "Jensen he needs blood. He's lost too much. He'll die..."

Jensen was still stuck on searching the room for Jared, feeling out with his senses in attempt to pin point the man. "Jared's gone. They've taken him."

"Blood!" Tom screeched, pushing off the bed and crossing the room in the blink of an eye until he could wrap his long fingers around Jensen's shirt collar and lift him up off the floor. "Get. Mike. Blood."

"But Jared..." Jensen breathed in shock, staring down at Tom's expression with wide eyes.

"Mike will help us Jensen but he can't do that until he has some blood," Tom set him down on the ground and shoved hard against his shoulders, sending him stumbling backwards toward the door. "Get blood!"

Jensen turned quickly and headed out of the apartment once more.

Tom slowly turned back toward the bed and stepped to Mike's side, dropping down onto the mattress and pulling him up into his arms. "Don't worry love; you're going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

The first sensation that Jared was aware of .. was pain. He groaned quietly, and tried to open his eyes. Waves of nausea rolled over him and he stilled, fighting the dizziness. Jared started to panic, he needed to get away, _Jensen_ , he tried to it up and his vision started to go black and he passed out.

As he opened his eyelids a second time, he did it slowly, a blinding pain shot across his skull and he nearly lost consciousness again. The third time he tried he was more careful, remained perfectly still and opened his eyes a fraction at a time. Slowly, he tested out the rest of his limbs, and he felt okay except for some aches and pains that he could live with.

Tilting his head gingerly to the side he looked around, _Mike_. God, Mike...Jared felt a wave of sorrow and panic wash over him. But Jensen and Tom would find Mike, help him, surely. He tried to talk himself down. There was nothing to be gained by losing control of himself. Pushing up to his elbow, Jared tried to take in his surroundings through the haze of pain. It was a cell of some kind, no window, and bars instead of doors. Jared shifted his weight and realized he was lying on a cot that was attached to the wall; it was like a prison cell.

He gasped when he noticed there was another cot in the room and it wasn't empty. Jared squinted, trying to make out some detail, a young man, long brown hair, he looked badly injured. Then Jared noticed his skin; a Vampire; possibly a friend of Jensen's? Someone else who had been taken by the Elite? Jared rolled overly, testing his body, and groaned again. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Hey, are you alright?" The Vampire's eyes had fluttered open at Jared's words and he shifted himself on the cot, eyes narrowing in concern for the man. "You're bleeding pretty bad."

Jared hadn't even noticed, his hand drifted to his forehead and came away damp. He blinked in the dimly lit room trying to see how much blood was on his hand. "I ... I don't know... " he looked over at the Vampire, trying to see him more clearly, _God_ his head hurt.

"Come over here," the Vampire slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, swaying back and forth slowly. "I... I don't think I can make it over there," he gasped and raised a shaking hand up to his lips.

As he pushed himself up to sitting, Jared had to wait a few moments; everything started to spin around him again. He decided against walking and slipped off the bed onto the concrete floor and crawled over to the Vampire. The Vampire looked pretty bad too. "Are _you_ badly hurt?"

"Yes," he nodded, leaning toward Jared for a moment before falling back onto the mattress. "They've drained most of my blood... I probably..." He trailed off for a moment, looking at Jared with sad eyes. "I probably don't have much longer. You... you're Jared? I heard them mentioning you."

"Don't have...? Won't you just get better?" Jared's hands started to shake, he leaned closer. "Do you know Jensen? Tom? Maybe Mike?"

"Need blood to get better," he coughed slightly and a sad smile curved his lips up. "You can call me Steve. And yes, I know all three. Jensen and I... we served the Elders together for quite some time."

Another flash of pain ran through Jared's head and he moaned, hands fluttering to his forehead. "Jesus." He felt like he was going to be sick and turned to lean his head down on the Vampires cot.

Steve reached a hand out to smooth down the back of Jared's head. "They bit you? Or did you lose your blood in a battle? I know the Elite are not gentle creatures."

"I don't know, I mean," Jared's eyes darted away, "I had given my blood...to someone earlier..." Jared rubbed his eyes, "I don't think I was bitten by anyone at the loft, I think someone hit me." Flashes of memory were starting to come back to him, he was really worried about Mike, _so much blood_. "They... hurt Mike badly... he lost a lot of blood."

The Vampire forced himself up and stared down at Jared in concern. "They hurt Mike? Where was Tom? And Jensen? I wish I could get us out of here but I..." he dropped back down and sighed. "I'm not accustomed to feeling so weak."

Jared felt tears welling in his eyes again. "Jensen was gone... I... I think he and Tom went to try and find some of...the Elite. I'm not sure, I was sleeping." Images of Mike so drained of blood kept running through his head, and the Vampire’s words, _"You watch and know you're responsible for this._ If Mike was dead it was his fault. "Can I help Steve? What if you take a little of my blood?" He rubbed his eye, blinking away the pain, "would you be able to help get us out of here?"

"But you're already so weak," Steve shook his head. "I'm sure I could get us out of here, we're probably in one of their outer holding cells. Chances are there aren't many guards. But I'm not sure the risk to your health is worth it."

"I've got to get out of here,” There were so many thoughts running through Jared's head. Mike could be dead, and he had no idea what had happened to Jensen and Tom. He found it hard to believe that Tom was alive if he hadn't made it back in time to help Mike. He thought about everything the Vampires’ had told him, about sharing blood; Jensen said that they drank from humans all the time without hurting them. Maybe, if he could give Steve just a little blood - then they could get out of the cell and find Jensen. "You can have a little blood right? Maybe enough to make you able to get up? Then we can get out of here."

"Right... I could take just a little," Steve nodded and rested his head back on the mattress. "Just... give me a moment. I seem to lack even the strength to feed." He sighed softly and reached a hand up to stroke through long hair. "I haven't seen Jensen for quite some time... you two are together?"

Jared turned and leaned down on the edge of the cot, head throbbing. "I suppose… I mean... we really just met...." he closed his eyes. He had no idea how to describe what he was to Jensen. He knew that Jensen cared about him; he just seemed to be more concerned with his job for the elders. At that very moment, Jared felt lonelier than he ever had in his entire life. His voice was soft in the cold cell, "I don't know what we are ... I think...Jensen is very focused on his work for the Elders. Maybe too focused to ...you know? I wondered if ... he and I were... meant..." he shook his head, then groaned as another bolt of pain shot through him.

"Jensen's always been devoted to the Elders," Steve nodded understandingly. "You know he was made by an Elder?" He let his head fall to the side so he could meet Jared's eyes. "They saved his life. I suppose he feels like he owes them. Truth is, I've never seen him happier than when he is on assignment. First time I met him we shared a young twenty year old boy and enjoyed him all..." Steve cleared his throat and shook his head as if erasing a memory. "Sorry, you probably don't need to hear that."

Blinking, Jared tried to hide the hurt on his face.... _shared a boy, on assignment_. There was a small part of Jared's brain wondering if that's what he was, an assignment. The Vampire's eyes were glassy in the half light, his lashes long, such a different colour from Jensen's. Steve's eyes were blue black, coal and late night sky. Jared closed his eyes for a few moments. "I ...don't know Jensen very well." He opened his eyes again, wincing as he tried to move a little and get comfortable on the floor. "You became friends with him?"

"Friends... we were lovers for a time," Steve slowly raised his hands above his head, stretching his weakened muscles with a loud groan. "We may have stayed lovers but Jensen was called away by the Elders. Never was able to keep him in one place for long..." He dropped his arms and turned to Jared with a frown. "But hey, I'm sure it's different with you. I mean, he sticks around with you yeah? Maybe he's even told you of his feelings?"

It was as if there was a steel band tightening around Jared's chest.... _lovers_...and he left this Vampire too. Something inside Jared turned cold; he sagged down on the cot, head on his arm. "I...think it's the same... he leaves while I'm asleep...” _maybe that would always happen?_ “And no, he's never... said much about how he feels. He doesn't seem to be very good at that." He fought the tears that were welling in his eyes. He wanted to go home, have Chad yell at him for disappearing, fall asleep with a text book on his chest. He wanted to go back to his life before... _Jensen_.

Steve reached out and laid a hand on Jared's shoulder, curling fingers softly. "Hey... don't get upset. We'll figure this out. Why don't you come up here on the bed?" He rubbed the spot next to him. "I can just take a little blood, from your wrist, then I'll get us out of here. When we find Jensen I'll help you talk to him okay?"

Jared sniffed and shifted gingerly. He moved slowly trying not to hurt himself again, sat down on the edge of the bed than lay down beside Steve, tucking into his side. His arm slid shyly over Steve's chest. Jared felt almost guilty asking the Vampire to do this - he seemed so kind - and Jared had seen what the Elite had done to Mike...he wondered how badly they had treated Steve before tossing him in a cell to die.

"Thank you," Steve smiled, wrapping cold, bony fingers along Jared's wrist. He stared at the flesh for a long moment before tugging it forward and sinking his fangs into the vein.

A sharp pain shot up Jared's arm, and his immediate reaction was to try and tug his arm away but Steve held him still. "S SSteve...stop," he murmured tugging on his arm. He tried to sit up but the pain in his head flared and he fell back against the bed. His arm ached, his heart was racing and waves of pain grew steadily pouring out from where Steve was draining blood. Jared cried out in pain, "Stop it! Steve... you're hurting me... it... hurts..." his words faded away...and he curled up as much as he could panting through the pain.

Jensen wasn't completely aware of how many Vampires he'd taken down in his journey through the holding cells, he could only focus on Mike's shaky words on constant repeat in his mind. _They took him. The Elite. There were so many... couldn't stop them..._ His gut twisted with worry and panic, praying it wasn't too late.

"I don't understand," Mike said from behind him, leaning into Tom's form as Jensen kicked into each cell. "Why would the Elders assign Jensen to look after Jared and then send their Elite too kidnap him? It doesn't make any sense."

"You shouldn't be here," Tom ignored the question and watched Mike with intense worry. "You're not well enough to handle another fight. They could ki-"

"Stop," Mike shook his head. "We couldn't possibly have let Jensen go alone."

"Though neither of you are being any assistance," Jensen grumbled, rounding the corner to the next row of cells. A mixture of two familiar scents caught his attention. One was Jared, he knew without a doubt, the other was one he hadn't smelt in over a hundred years. "Carlson..." he hissed.

Tom and Mike instantly turned to him, shoulders straightening as they both took in the scent. "As in, Steve Carlson?"

"Jared!" Jensen yelled, running to the cell at the end of the aisle and kicking hard at the set of bars, sending it flying open. His eyes quickly scanned over the two bodies on the cot, Carlson pressing down into Jared, lips pulling deep from his wrist. "Get _off_ him!" He growled, darting across the room and yanking Carlson up by the collar, slamming him hard against the wall.

Jared cried out as the fangs were torn from his arm. He curled over his arm, gasping, hardly aware of the voices around him.

Carlson laughed even as blood dripped out along his lips and down his jaw. "Oh damn Jensen, is this any way to greet your long lost lover? So many years and you still like to throw me around."

"What have you done to him?" Jensen hissed coldly, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "I swear to God if he dies..."

"Relax pet," Carlson scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're precious _Jared_ is gonna be just fine."

"Tom," Jensen jerked his head, tightening his grip around Carlson's neck.

Tom and Mike - who had been standing at the door watching the scene unfold with clenched fists - instantly moved forward, kneeling beside Jared's broken body. Tom rested two fingers against Jared's pulse for a few beats before looking up at Jensen. "It's faint but there. We've got to get him out of here."

The confirmation did little to settle the panic in Jensen's stomach. He drew the sharp dagger he'd strapped to his belt loop before leaving, spinning the blade between his fingers as he considered the Vampire in his grip. "I've decided you're going to suffer either way. Sorry Carlson, you chose the wrong boy to mess with."

"I just needed a pick me up," Carlson explained, voice losing most of its confidence as his eyes lingered on the sharp blade in Jensen's palm. "He would have been just fine if _you_ hadn't taken from him earlier. Didn't think you liked the pretty boys Jen."

Jensen raised the Vampire off the cell wall and slammed him back down so hard Tom and Mike could hear the bones on the back of his skull give.

"Jensen?" Mike whispered, helping Tom gather Jared into his arms. "We have to _go_. Jared won't survive another attack."

"I'll catch up," Jensen said out the corner of his mouth. When they remained behind him uncertainly, he turned his head slightly and growled, "Get Jared out of here. I'll deal with _this_." He punctuated the word with a sharp hiss and another bone shattering slam of Carlson into cold, unforgiving cement.

Tom headed toward the cell door, urging Mike forward with a whispered call of his name. Jensen watched until they were out of sight, staring at the pale skin of Jared's nearly lifeless body. Slowly he turned back to Carlson, turning the blade in his hand until he could easily trace a line down the length of the Vampire's arm, just deep enough to begin a slow trickle of blood.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you now?" Jensen growled, repeating the action on the other arm as Carlson hissed. "I'm going to cut you so you can't heal yourself and them I'm going to leave you in this cell."

Carlson forced a harsh chuckle, eyelids dropping with each word. "You'd kill me? Just for some kid?"

Jensen traced the blade along the lines of Carlson's neck, stepping back from the Vampire as he fell to the floor. "He's not just some kid. He's my soul mate."

Jared could hear voices, familiar he thought, but the throbbing in his head made it difficult to focus on anything. It felt as though his limbs were full of lead, he could barely move, and didn't really care to try. His tongue swept across parched lips, his mouth almost too dry to swallow. He tried to ask for water, but couldn't get the words out. His head rolled to the side, eyes fluttering open, then closed quickly against the lamplight. He had no idea where he was. The voices were raised, angry, Jared tried to move away and the pain in his head blurred everything.

"All I'm saying is, this could have been handled so much differently," Mike shook his head, folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the cold wall of their safe house. "You didn't have to kill him right away. We could have used the information. He might have been helpful."

"And I'm saying that Carlson knew nothing," Jensen argued back, throwing an arm in the general direction of Jared's still form on the bed across the room. "You saw what he did to Jared. Carlson was just a pawn, probably sent to gather information from Jared."

"But he's a member of the Elite and he knows something," Mike scowled. "Or knew something. Before you went all crazy Vampire on his ass and bled him out."

The voices were filtering down through the fog into Jared's mind. Mike? Was Mike okay? Jared's eyes open slightly, he tried to make out his surroundings through his lashes.

"He had it coming," Jensen insisted.

"Why don't you see the logic here? Tom?" Mike spun to his lover with pleading eyes. "Tell him that he made a stupid mistake."

Tom looked between Mike and Jensen and back to Mike before he cleared his throat, "I don't think it was a stupid mistake. I think Jensen's actions were logical and very understandable considering the circumstances."

"Thank you," Jensen nodded.

"Excuse me?" Mike arched and eyebrow. "How _exactly_ was that logical?"

Jared cleared his throat, or at least tried....it sounded more like a tiny croak. "Mike?" he groaned out..."Mike? Are you...there?"

The Vampires in the room fell silent, turning as one in the direction of Jared and moving across the room to hover by his bedside. Mike looked at Jensen for a moment before dropping beside Jared on the bed and smiling softly. "Hey kid, don't overexert yourself, I'm right here."

"M mike I'm sorry." His voice barely above a whisper, Jared tried to swallow, "I'm sorry," he reached out and grabbed Mike's shirt, trying to focus on his face. "S'my fault they hurt..." he coughed and fell silent, fingers twisted in the material of Mike's shirt.

"No..." Mike shook his head and pulled Jared up into his arms. Jensen growled softly in the back of his throat and Mike looked up to him with narrowed eyes but Tom rested a hand along Jensen's arm and the Vampire stood motionless. "Jared it's not your fault. It's not your fault that they came... look just don't worry, I'm okay now. Vampires heal really fast. You're just gonna hurt yourself more by freaking out, don't let that happen on my behalf. Wouldn't want Jensen to go all crazy Vampire on my ass too."

Jared's arms snaked around Mike's neck, "Mike, I wanna go home." He took in a shuddering breath. "okay? Can I go home now?" Jared's words changed to mutters and he fell silent again, arms loosening their hold on Mike.

Jensen took a step backward from the bed even as Mike looked back up at him with wide eyes and Tom's hand tightened on his shoulder. Something cold seemed to crawl through his body and he repeated softly, "Go home?"

"Get some more rest Jared..." Mike whispered, running his hand along the soft, silky hair before he slowly laid the boy back on the bed. "Tom, bring him some water. And Jensen? Why don't you just... go somewhere else for awhile?"

"Somewhere else?" Jensen's eyebrows furrowed. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He hissed, stopping abruptly when Jared stirred on the bed.

"I'm the realistic person in this situation," Mike pushed off the bed, grabbing Jensen's arm and pulling him across the room to the kitchen where Tom was filling a glass with water. "What the hell is the matter with you two?"

"Me?" Tom arched an eyebrow. "How am I included in this?"

"I'll get back to that," he grumbled and spun to Jensen, arms folding across his chest. "I realize you're socially retarded in any situation that doesn’t involve a weapon of some sort so allow me to clue you in on some important information. Jared is a real live, human being, and with that comes feelings and emotions and confusion that you couldn't possibly understand. This includes the potential for heartbreak when you do ridiculous things like feed from him, make love to him, promise to _be there_ when he wakes up and then just disappear. If you can't understand why Jared would want to be away from you than you're more idiotic than I'd originally thought. Which is saying a lot."

Jensen blinked, staring at him with wide, owlish eyes. "I..."

"There's probably not much you can say at this point," Tom advised, walking past the two of them with Jared's glass of water. "Come on, the rest of this can wait."

Jared stirred again, opening his eyes as Tom came over to the bed. "Tom..." Jared eyed the glass of water and tried to push himself up.

Tom was quick to kneel at the spot beside Jared's head, supporting his shoulders with one hand and using the other to bring the glass to his lips. "Here you go, drink slow. Too much will upset your stomach okay? If you get this down then in a little while we'll bring you some crackers."

Swallowing, Jared coughed a little and his hand slipped over Tom's wrist to hold the glass against his lips. He swallowed a couple of mouthfuls then pulled away. "Thank you." Jared looked around the room, "Is Jensen? Did he come back?" Jared's fingers were surprisingly tight on Tom's arm and he eyed the water, "more?" He let Tom put the glass against his lips once more and swallowed, the water washing away some of the ache in his throat. He let Tom go and let his weight fall back fully on Tom's arm.

"I'm right here," Jensen stepped forward into Jared's line of view, reaching out to prop up some pillows under Jared's back so Tom could lean him back against them. "We rescued you from the Elite... do you remember?"

Jared shook his head, then winced, fingers fluttering up to his temple; he remembered the blood. "I don't...there was a lot of blood when Mike..." He looked up at Jensen from under his eyelashes. "Are you mad... at me? I mean... for..." he gestured to the bruising and bite mark on his wrist.

"What? Why would I be mad?" Jensen frowned, scooting forward when Tom rose and stepped back. "Jared... you had no control over the situation. I'm just glad you're okay... I was so worried..." He cleared his throat and reached out to run soft fingers along the curve of Jared's jaw. "I was worried I was going to lose you."

"I let him do it," Jared blurted out. "He said we could get out, and he knew you... he said you were... _together_...and that you left all the time. But I let him take my blood." Jared's eyes were fevered and wild.

"Shh," Jensen whispered, catching Jared's jaw between his thumb and index finger. "Don't blame yourself. Carlson... he and I do have a history, back when I worked for the Elders, but we weren't... we were never the way you and I will be. Carlson was not my soul mate. And the only reason I left so much... well Jared it was my _job_ to respond to the Elders. If I ignored them, that's a crime punishable by death. I had no real choice in the matter. The only reason he was in there with you was to try and either get information or kill you... or both."

Jared's hands found their way to Jensen's shirt. "How will you and I be?" He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, his head hurt so badly and he just wanted to sleep. "Tell me," he whispered.

"You and I..." Jensen moved forward to press a kiss at the corner of Jared's mouth, pulling back just slightly to smile at him. "We'll be together forever." He pressed another kiss to the opposite corner of Jared's lips and lifted the boy up to pull out one of the pillows holding him up. "You and I will be like perfection. Now get some sleep," he pressed a final kiss to the middle of Jared's lips and laid him back down on the pillows.

As his hands slipped off Jensen's shirt, Jared's eyes were already closing. "Love you..." he whispered, already asleep.

Jensen watched him for a long time with a soft smile on his face before he pushed off the bed and headed back into the kitchen where Mike and Tom stood in silence. The smile lingering on his lips faded as he felt the cold tension building in the room. "What's going on now?"

"Tom has something to say concerning the reasons you were supposedly _right_ in killing Carlson," Mike folded his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at Tom. "Don't you _love_?"

"Are we still on this?" Jensen shook his head in annoyance and flopped onto the kitchen chair. "Can't we just be happy that Jared's okay and move on? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure the Elite and possibly the Elders are after us now."

"But we don't know do we?" Mike shot back. "Because _you_ killed our informant."

"You can't understand what it's like!" Tom hissed, pushing off the counter he'd been leaning on and taking a step forward. "You've never experienced the overwhelming _need_ to protect your soul mate like that. Jensen was acting on that need on Jared's behalf." His eyes widened as the words fell out his lips and he stared at Mike, jaw hanging open as he realized his mistake. "Wait I-"

Jensen's back stiffened as Mike's lips formed a narrow line. "Are you suggesting I'm not your soul mate? That I do nothing to protect you? That I am _incapable_ of feeling that need?"

"Michael..." Tom raised a hand toward the man, stepping back when a raised fist swung past his face.

"Don't _Michael_ me you asshole!" He hissed, pinning Tom against the wall with lightning speed. "Just because you found me, because you changed me, does not give you the _right_ to suggest I am unable to understand these things!"

"I didn't mean that..." Tom whispered, not fighting back against Mike's body over his. "Mike please... I don't want to fight with you about this."

Mike stared at him for a long moment before slowly stepping back, shuffling his feet along the kitchen tile. A slow, wicked grin pulled his lips up and he met Tom's eyes once more. "Make up sex?" Tom answered with a grin, reaching out to grab Mike's wrist and tug him down the hall to the bedroom at the furthest part of the house.

Jensen stared at the place they'd been arguing just moments before and rolled his eyes. "Typical," he mumbled and rose from the chair to go back to the bed and watch Jared sleep.

[](http://masterlist415.livejournal.com/49761.html#cutid1)  
Follow them to the bedroom

Jensen spent three solid hour staring at Jared, memorizing every feature of his face and body. At some point he vaguely registered Mike and Tom calling goodbye to him but his eyes had been tracing Jared's sculpted chest and he couldn't be bothered with anything else. It was almost impossible for him to believe that Jared was real, that Jared would be _his_ , and he felt he could never stare long enough to convince himself of the fact. When Jared's breath stuttered from his lips on a hiccup, Jensen could no longer resist the urge to reach out and touch. Slowly he trailed the tip of his thumb over Jared's lower lip, pulling down just slightly until he could see the tip of his tongue, the sparkly white of his teeth.

As he started to break his way out of the heavy sleep that he'd fallen into the first thing he felt was something tickling his lip. Jared rubbed his teeth back and forth across his bottom lip, scratching it and cracked one eye open. When he saw Jensen he opened both eyes and yawned, catching Jensen's hand in his before he could pull it away. "You watching me sleep?" he smiled shyly.

"Learning your features," Jensen smiled softly dipping down to press a kiss to Jared's temple. He allowed his lips to hover on the skin for an extended moment, eyes falling closed as he breathed in Jared's rich scent. "Are you feeling any better? Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Jared stretched his arms up, back arching, legs straining out to their full length, lithe and lean. "MMMmmmm, yeah," he said as he sighed and got comfortable again. "I would love something to eat, I'm starving." His cheeks were tinged pink and his fingers drifted back to his head. "How bad is my head?"

Jensen touched the area softly, scanning for any serious damage. "It's not too bad, should heal just fine. I could get you some medicine in a little while if you tell me what would be best." He pressed another chaste kiss to Jared's lips before pushing up off the bed. "What can I get you to eat? We weren't sure what you preferred, so we have a wide selection of lunch meats and cheeses. With white bread and a variety of condiments. So basically I can make you a sandwich or I could go out and get you whatever-"

"You babble too....when you're worried. It's cute." Jared beamed up at _his_ Vampire. "I should probably have some protein. A sandwich? With meat or something?" Jared pushed up on his elbows, "I can make it - you don't have to." He sat up and felt the room spin a little bit. "Whoa...I should probably not move quickly." He wondered briefly if the dizziness, the weakness was due to blood loss or the head injury.

Dropping to Jared's side in a split second, Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared's back, supporting him. "No, you will not be making it yourself. It's too much for you at this time." He sighed and thread his fingers through Jared's hair. "I just... I'm not sure what's the matter with you. I'm unfamiliar with human aliments, it's been too long. Maybe we should take you to a doctor. After your sandwich of course. Which I'll make now." He stood up once more and headed toward the kitchen.

Jared followed Jensen with his eyes. "I might just need to rebuild my blood supply. I don't know...how much ... he took from me." His hand was back at his temple again, finger running over the jagged wound. "Maybe a concussion." He rolled carefully onto his side so he could watch Jensen moving about in the kitchen. "Has anyone checked on Chad?" He huffed out a small laugh, "I _actually_ miss Chad."

Stopping in the midst of pulling every selection of meat and cheese they had in the fridge, Jensen turned slightly to Jared and frowned. "No. I'm sorry, I hadn't even considered..." He sighed and resumed his task, adding, "When Tom and Mike return I'll send them. Unless it's too late in the night. Perhaps you could call?" He grabbed Jared's cell phone and brought it quickly to the boy, pausing to lean down and press a lingering kiss to his lips.

Blinking up at Jensen, Jared stifled a laugh. "You're...uh... being very.... _responsive_ to my every whim. Has Mike been lecturing you again?" He grinned and without waiting for an answer phoned Chad, got no answer and left a voice mail. "Sorry Chad, I kinda took off quickly. I'm staying with my... boyfriend ... so if you can give me a call later? Love you, man. Sorry about being such an asshole before I left." He flipped his phone closed. "Jensen....I can't pull the sheet up, I'm too weak." Jared bit his lip to hide his smile.

Jensen enjoyed the warmth that swirled up in him at being called someone's _boyfriend_. With a warm smile on his face he pulled up the sheet and tucked it around Jared. "I'm sure Chad is just fine. If we haven't heard back by tomorrow evening we'll go and check on him alright?" He pressed another kiss to Jared's forehead, savoring his presence, before heading back to the kitchen to finish the sandwich. "And Mike has nothing to do with how I'm acting. I just... I almost lost you. And the idea of that happening is... it's too much to handle." He shook the thought from his mind, the fear of losing Jared, and opened the fridge once more. "Would you like mayonnaise or mustard? Or both? Which meats? Cheese? Would you like lettuce and tomatoes? I believe we have pickles too..." He trailed off as he stared into the fridge, observing the few containers along the shelves.

Jared pondered the selection for a minute. "Ham, cheese, mayo, bread. That's it... and juice... is there juice?" He turned his body slightly, still a little stiff. "Where did Mike and Tom go?"

"Apple juice?" Jensen pulled it out and opened the nearest cabinet. "Why do they have so many glasses? What use..." He chuckled softly and shook his head, grabbing one and turning it right side up to pour the juice. "I assume they went out to feed. They got into a fight, then had their makeup sex. Chances are they fed from each other during that and needed to refuel their systems. That and Mike is still regaining most of his blood."

"Fed ... from each other... wow. I bet that's.... " Jared nodded slowly, "erotic." He cleared his throat and blew out a breath. "Will Mike be okay? Wait - have you fed? Are _you_ okay? I never even asked you - I'm sorry Jen ..." his eyes widened, "sen" he added.

"Jen is fine," Jensen smiled, enjoying the nickname coming from Jared's lips, and spread the mayonnaise across a piece of bread then reached into the container to pull out a piece of ham. "Mike will be just fine too, don't worry about him, Tom is very hyper aware." He laid the cheese over the meat and placed the other piece of bread on top. "Also, I'm fine. I haven't fed in a bit but I can handle it," he shrugged as he carried the sandwich and apple juice to Jared, sitting on the mattress gently. "Vampires don't necessarily need to feed every night, not when they have lived many years. It's just... enjoyable," he smiled and held out the sandwich to Jared. "And feeding off each other during sex... well I've never experienced it with a Vampire but I imagine it's very erotic. Another type of bond. Mike and Tom seem to enjoy it immensely."

"You can ...you know." Jared took the sandwich, and looked down at it. "I mean, it's not my business if you go out and feed. I know that you need to and I don't want you to ... be hungry....or go without." He took a small bite of the sandwich, carefully avoiding Jensen's eyes.

"I really am fine," Jensen stretched his legs out on the bed beside Jared's, allowing their thighs to touch as he leaned slightly into his form. "Plus, I would never leave you alone... we're at Mike and Tom's safe house and I'm sure no one knows about it but it's best to be safe." He watched him for awhile silently before asking, "How's the sandwich?"

"It's okay... thank you." Jared put the sandwich down on the small bedside table and picked up the juice. He moved it to his mouth and then stopped and put it back down on the table. "What are we doing?"

Jensen frowned and sat up, spinning around to face him with concerned eyes. "We're sitting here. Talking? What do you mean what are we doing?"

"I mean, what are we doing...here...this? A few days ago - I was a college student with a crazy roommate and now I've nearly been responsible for someone's death... and nearly died myself..and ..." his eyes widened and he threw his hands up, "and now I'm hanging around with Vampires. What are we doing? What's going to happen? Is there an end to this? Do I get to go back to my life? Will I ever get to see Chad again? What about my folks? I mean, they don't hear from me often but they'll worry. How are you going to stop those..." he was starting to panic, the impact of the last few days starting to sink in, "those .. those... Elite... you didn't stop them last time - and they took me ... and then Mike.....and..."

"Whoa, wait, Jared," Jensen grabbed his hands, squeezing them softly. "I... cannot make any excuses for my actions. I shouldn't have let anything happen to you and it's my fault that it did. I promise that it won't happen again, if you can believe me." He sighed and dropped Jared's hand, rising from the bed and walking across the room, hand rubbing across his face. "More than anything I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I want to make you _mine_ but... well it's not fair for me to take you away from your family, your friends, your education. So I will tell you this, whatever happens - once we've figured out why the Elite are after you and take care of it - you can return to your life, if that's what you want. But I will always be there, watching you and looking after you. And if you should ever need me all you would have to do is say my name and I'd be there."

"You could let me go?" Jared's eyes followed Jensen.

"No," Jensen shook his head, turning around swiftly to drop by Jared's side. "God Jared I will _never_ let you go. Not now that I've found you. But I can't deny you the life you want. Should you go your entire life without wanting to change into a Vampire, than I shall wait until you come back - hunting around the world until I find you once more."

Jared slipped his hand over Jensen's cheek. "That was a good answer." He smiled. "I want a kiss, and then I want my sandwich. And..." he ran his finger over Jensen's bottom lip. "I want to ... be with you...however that has to be."

A smile curved Jensen's lips up before he reached out and threaded his hand into the soft hair at the back of Jared's neck, pulling him in close so their lips could meet. His tongue darted quickly between his lips to trace the line of Jared's lower lip. "Do you..." he cleared his throat, lips hovering just above Jared's. "When you say however that has to be? Do you mean..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, not allowing himself to hope that Jared might want to change into a Vampire for him.

Nodding, Jared kissed Jensen's bottom lip. "Yes, I mean... I would change for you." He kissed the side of Jensen's mouth. "Maybe not before my sandwich...or you know maybe not even this week....but yes." Leaning forward Jared slid his tongue slowly over Jensen's full bottom lip, and pressed their lips together. He put everything into the kiss, his heart, soul, all the love that was bursting out of his heart, his fears, everything - all the things he couldn't manage to say out loud. His fingers threaded through Jensen's and he pulled the cool hand back against his chest, hoping he could feel the way his heart was racing.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to just lay Jared back on the bed and explore every inch of him in long, luxurious kisses and licks, but the logical part of his brain kicked into gear and he swept a final tongue across Jared's before pulling back. "We shouldn't push it... as much as..." he stared at his fingers on Jared's flesh, mesmerized by the thrumming of the boy's heart under him. "I love you Jared, in case you hadn't figured that out. And I'll wait for that time when you're ready to make that change. Now... your sandwich." He smiled and reached out to grab the sandwich and offer it to him.

Grabbing the sandwich, Jared took a gigantic bite and chewed happily. "When are," he chewed, "Mike and Tom," swallowed, "coming back." He took another big bite, suddenly ravenous. He'd never say it out loud but it had already occurred to him that Jensen probably wasn't going to entertain the idea of anything more than kissing until Jared was stronger. He made a mental note not to get punched in the head by anymore Vampires.

"About now," Jensen breathed, rising from the bed a moment before the two Vampires burst through the front door, Mike laughing happily under Tom's arm.

"Hello lovers!" He called out, stepping away from Tom and toward them with a wide grin. "I hope you've both behaved yourselves for Jared's sake, wouldn't want the boy getting any more worn out."

Jared laughed and choked on some sandwich.

"Mike," Tom shook his head and laughed as well, joining them by Jared's bed. "You'll have to excuse him, he's full and happy. And also, we happened to run into Robert." He pulled out a piece of folded parchment and held it out to Jensen.

He arched a curious eyebrow, taking the heavy paper and opening it. "Robert? The Elite know we're here I thought..." he trailed off as his eyes began to read the words aloud.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cha/pic/0021a3y7)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cha/pic/0021a3y7)

 _Generations pass from this existence, generations are born. Knowledge passes from one bonded soul to another. The guiding force, the keepers of the mysteries: The Elders, shall pass through this world united in their charge to protect the order of the life Vampiric._

And thus it shall be: two shall be borne, one of each of the great houses. The Warrior and his Soul. That which he seeks will make him whole, increase his strength. That which he seeks must be won, not through strength but through weakness. The Warriors greatest challenge is not to seek and find his Soul but to win his soul.

The bloodlines will flow down through the ages, divergent, until the flow is rejoined. Together, the Warrior and his Soul will unite the two great houses. The battle will be long and hard but the battle will be won. None shall be borne with more strength, none shall be born with more will, none shall be born with more love.

And thus, it is, that generations will pass from this existence, generations will be born. Knowledge will pass through those generations in an open manner. The Elders will diminish.

Jared was perfectly still, holding his half-finished sandwich, staring at the parchment in Jensen's hand. "What.... _this_ is the Prophecy....about me?" He looked down at the sandwich and put it down on the table. "About me and .... you, Jen?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir? The Elite have reported," the young Vampire took a nervous step forward, threading his fingers together and squeezing tightly.

"What's the latest news? Have they succeeded in changing the human?" The Elder grasped him by the arm, pulling him to the farthest part of the large room to keep the conversation as private as possible.

"I'm afraid not," the Vampire shook his head, staring at his feet. "It appears... well Steve Carlson is dead my Lord, and the boy is gone. Jensen has rescued him with the assistance of Tom Welling and Michael Rosenbaum."

The Elder frowned deeply - smooth panes of his face turning down into deep lines of disappointment. He stepped away from the Vampire with a shake of his head. "Speak of this to no one."

"Any news?" Another Elder asked, hands folding together in his lap as he leaned forward in his chair in anticipation.

"My Elders," A large, well built Vampire stumbled forward, blood trailing in slow rivers down his body. "They... attacked me. I couldn't stop them..." he dropped to the floor, eyes fluttering up to the room of watching Vampires. "They have the Prophecy."

"What did you do with Robert?" Jensen asked, still staring at the parchment in his hand, eyes wide.

"Drained him," Mike whispered, stepping toward Tom instinctively. "We're sorry Jensen; we didn't even read it before-"

"It's alright," Jensen cut him off. "We're safe for now, it'll be light soon, but we need to strategize. Everything changes now."

Jared cleared his throat. "Excuse me!? Over here!! What the _fuck_?" He wrestled with the sheets, a little dizzy, but determined to get up, "Drained who? Who's Robert? And _what_ does all that Prophecy shit mean?" He paused on the edge of the bed; eyes squeezed shut against waves of nausea.

 _Jensen was by him in a moment, wrapping strong arms around his waist to keep him upright. "Jared, please try not to freak out too much. We really can't handle your health getting worse on top of all of this."_

 _Tom groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead while Mike shook his head and sighed, "Very smooth Jensen."_

 _"Freak out!?" Jared's hands pushed slightly against Jensen's chest. " _Freak_ out. Well, I'm sorry if that doesn't fit in with your plans,” He swayed a little and let himself fall back against his pillow. "Can someone tell me what's going on? Please? Tom? Do they know that we're here - do we need to go?"_

"I said that wrong didn't I?" Jensen's eyebrows furrowed together and he shook his head, turning once more to face Jared. "Listen, I'm sorry. I tend to forget that you... that you don't know about any of these things. I just, it's easy to just lose myself in the feeling of you being around forever. Like the time before you doesn't exist. So… sorry. I'll try to explain things better."

"And here I thought you were a sap," Mike snorted and elbowed Tom, laughing at Tom's slight grunt before moving to Jared's bedside and kneeling. "We're safe here Jared, it's too close to sunrise, there's nothing the Elders could do, even if they knew we were here. Which they don't. Robert's been... taken care of."

"Okay. Thank you." Jared looked up at Jensen, " _both_ of you." His finger hooked over Jensen's on the bed. "Keep talking - I have to close my eyes or I'm gonna... throw up."

Jensen helped Jared back onto the bed, cradling him in his arms and smoothing a hand across his forehead. "So, Robert is one of the strongest members of the Elite, certainly the most well known, chances are that's why he had a copy of this Prophecy. Obviously it's the reason why the Elders sent me to look after you in the first place."

"Which _still_ doesn't make any sense, even less now," Mike huffed, dropping back on the ground into a sitting position, taking Tom's hand as he joined him. "Why would the Elders send you to protect Jared, and then send their Elite to kidnap and try to kill him?"

"I should think it's obvious," Tom sighed, going on quickly when Mike turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "This Prophecy is basically saying Jensen and Jared are going to rise up and change the world of the Vampires forever. The last line, _The Elders will diminish_ , speaks for itself. When Jared becomes a Vampire, well, there will be no more need for the Elders."

"They're torn then," Mike whispered. "Part of them needs to follow the Prophecy, that's their reason for even being around, and the other part of them is afraid of what will happen when there is no longer a need for them. So they must think... but no, it still wouldn't explain why they want Jared dead."

Jared's voice was quiet, his fingers tightening on Jensen's. "So ... what if I _don't_ become a Vampire, don't change..?"

The three Vampires shared looks and Jensen unconsciously slid a little closer to Jared. "Well, then the Prophecy wouldn't come true. Though I imagine the Vampires would always keep an eye on you. Or try to. I suppose the only way to really protect you from all of this would be for me to disappear."

"Disappear?" Jared's eyes popped open then narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It would have to be a permanent thing," Tom said softly, looking at Jensen with sad eyes. "The only way too completely ensure the Prophecy wouldn't come true, would be Jensen... Jensen would... it would take..."

"I would have to be dead," Jensen filled in, closing his eyes as the thought washed over him like a heavy weight. "That would be the only way to keep the Vampires from following you the rest of your life."

"No..." Jared's eyes widened. "You said... no, _no_ ,” Jared pulled himself to his elbows. "We are _not_ doing that, that is... _no_...how would I? You'd never come back..." He felt a tear slide out of the corner of his eye and wiped it away angrily. " _No_... then do it now...change me...now - then they can't kill me right?" His hands were shaking. "Jensen - you promise me _right_ now that you won’t do anything to ... yourself without letting me know." His eyes were burning into Jensen's. "You _say_ it."

"Jared, I'm not going to kill myself, or have anyone kill me," Jensen shook his head, smiling softly as he reached out to cup Jared's face with his hand. "This was all a hypothetical thing. If you made the decision not to become a Vampire, this would be the only way to guarantee you'd be okay."

A shaky smile twitched on to Jared's face.

"I still don't understand," Mike sighed, kicking out his legs and half leaning on Tom. "Why would they want Jared dead?"

"They don't," Tom shook his head, rising so quickly Mike fell back onto the floor with an 'oomph'. "Oh god, we should have seen it before. If they just wanted Jared dead, well Carlson could have done that in a heartbeat. They didn't want him dead-"

"They wanted to change him," Jensen hissed, also pushing off the bed at the same moment Mike rose. "If it's as the Prophecy said, then Jared's of original bloodline. They must have thought, if they changed him, then he would be just as powerful without me. And maybe then they could have controlled him, used his power for their own gain and not have to step down from their position as Elders."

"Those bastards," Mike growled, dropping onto the bed by Jared and gathering him roughly in his arms. "They can _never_ have our little pet!"

Jared was torn between laughing and crying - so instead of either of those he just slid his arms around Mike's neck and nuzzled his face into his cool neck. He was shivering, there were so many things going through his mind. The reality, _how ironic_ , of the whole situation was that their choices, the directions they could take were disappearing by the moment.

"Oh precious," Mike sighed and reached down to pull the blanket up and around Jared. "This is just too much for you."

"We should let him rest," Jensen suggested, climbing to the other side of Jared on the bed and slipping beneath the covers. "We should all rest, at least for a few hours, and then we'll figure out where to go from here. Jared, we'll figure something out okay? You'll always be safe with me."

"With us," Mike gave him a final squeeze and pushed up off the bed.

"Jensen's right, Mike you're still not hundred percent," Tom reached out to take Mike's hand and tug him out of the room. "Straight to bed with us."

"Aw but I think we could use some more make up sex," Mike chuckled, throwing Jared a smile and a wink over his shoulder while stumbling after Tom. "Or you know, sex in general."

Jared grinned and nestled back against Jensen.

Jensen shook his head and pulled Jared close into him, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple and whispering a soft, "goodnight," before letting his eyes fall closed.

Jared's hand shot out from under the covers and he flipped his cell phone open on the first ring, mostly because it startled the hell out of him.

"Hello?"

"Padalecki. You know, you've done a lot of stupid assed things in the time I've known you but I think taking off like this without even saying a word to me pretty much takes the cake in the _dick_ department." He finally took a breath that left him silent long enough for Jared to respond.

"Hi Chad." Jared's lips curled into a smile even though Chad was furious. It was still good to hear his voice. He settled back into Jensen's arms, feeling the Vampire stirring awake behind him.

"Dude! You're gone like over a freaking week or more - _fuck_ I don't even know what day it is - you don't answer your phone. I just wake up one morning and your window is open and you're gone like fuckin’ Peter Pan came and got you or something."

"Chad...I…" the smile was starting to disappear off Jared's face.

Jensen shifted on the bed, eyes peeking open to watch the concern grow on Jared's face. Slowly he pushed himself up, turning to the boy with curious eyes.

"And another thing - you come back and get your stuff? and you don't even say hi? I mean how the _hell_ am I supposed to know if I even have a roommate anymore? I'm pissed at you man. What do you want?"

Jared paused to see if Chad was actually going to let him speak. "What do I want?"

"Why'd you call me?"

"You called me."

"I mean earlier today - why did you call me asshole." Chad was furious. In fact, Jared could safely say he'd never heard Chad sound quite this angry.

"I called to see if you were okay and to apologize and explain where I was."

Chad was silent for a few moments. "Apology accepted. Where are you?"

Jared nodded to himself; good to know Chad was a forgiving guy. "I'm with my... friend.... Jensen. We...well, we decided rather suddenly that we needed to get ...away for a bit."

"Go away for a bit? Like...on holiday? Who is Jensen? Have I ever met Jensen? What happened to letting me approve of the guys you date? Are you dating him? I've been gay WAY longer than you Jared you should let me meet these people."

Jared couldn't help it...laughter bubbled up out of his chest. "Jesus Chad...are you almost done?" he managed to sputter out, "and _come on_... you've been gay longer than me?"

There was a pause and Jared was pretty sure when Chad spoke again he could hear a smile in his voice. "Okay, so maybe the amount of time one has been _gay_ doesn't really affect one’s ability to be a good judge of character." He was quiet for a few moments and Jared heard him shifting around. "So...basically...you're okay Jared? I mean, you know if you need me I'll help you right? Anything you need, man."

Jared smiled. "I know, Chad. I'm sorry, about this, you're a great friend. Well," he laughed, "you're an okay friend but you're pretty entertaining so I wasn't trying to ditch you or anything."

Chad finally laughed and Jared felt himself relax a little. "Chad, I'm gonna be here for a while longer, if my folks call will you just tell 'em I'm not home? Hell, they probably won't call for a while anyway."

"Yeah, okay, Jare?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah?"

"You're really okay right? You're not being held against your will and this is the time that we would have used a code word if we had one... like _cock_ if we needed to?"

" _Cock_?" Jared burst out laughing.

Jensen's eyebrows rose up curiously, eyes widening as he mouthed the word _cock._

"Are you saying _cock_ because it's the code word or because..."

"Chad."

"Yeah?"

"You're insane, you know that right?" Jared was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm fine. I'm not saying the code word. I really _am_ fine and I would like you to meet Jensen soon, and I will be in touch...okay?"

"Okay. I miss you - but I'll deny I said that if you ever repeat it." Chad was smiling again, Jared could tell he was.

"Okay bye Chad." Jared flipped his phone closed and stared at it for a few minutes. Hearing Chad's voice had made him really homesick.

"So uh..." Jensen rolled on his side, running a hand down Jared's arms and threading their fingers together. "Not sure I even want to know about the cock thing. But are you alright?"

Jared shrugged. "Cock - is the code word, you know, in case you're keeping me here against my will - and I'm okay...just a bit 'homesick' which is totally the wrong term now, 'cause that's not my home anymore."

"You and Chad had a code word for someone keeping you against your will?" Jensen chuckled and reached out to touch Jared's cheek. "It will always be your home Jared, your family and friends, no matter how much time passes. I still remember my family very well; still get nostalgic when I travel along the eastern coast. Everything's so very different but it still hits me."

"S'not quite the same.” Jared pushed back into Jensen's cool body. "I have you - you're my home."

Jensen basked in the warmth that Jared's words stirred up in him, arm tightening around Jared, hand splaying across his abs. "And you're my home, now. Though I imagine at some point we'll have to get a real home... never got around to purchasing one. Am I too cold for you?" He pulled back slightly as the thought occurred to him, looking down at Jared with concerned eyes.

"I like it - I warm you up a little eventually anyway." Jared turned to face Jensen, hands falling on his chest. "We have to talk about this whole changing business don't we?"

Trailing his hand up Jared's chest, Jensen ran his fingers along the expanse of the boy's neck. "Yes, at some point I'm sure we'll have to talk about the whole 'changing business' but not right now. Are you still tired? Hungry? Thirsty? Did you finish your sandwich from before?"

Jared's breath started to quicken under Jensen's touch. "Is that you avoiding the subject because it wasn't very subtle. Seriously, Jen, what do you think? Should we just go ahead and do it? You're certain right? That we're..." he looked up at Jensen from under long, dark, lashes.

Jensen dipped the tip of his finger just inside Jared's mouth, pressing against the teeth slightly and smiling, "I'm one hundred and ten percent positive that we are soul mates. But I can't change you now; you haven't had enough time to heal properly from what I drank and... Carlson..." He hissed the name slightly and shook his head, pulling his finger back to trace Jared's lower lip instead.

Cringing at the name of the other Vampire, Jared caught Jensen's finger between his teeth, then released it and kissed the pad of his finger gently. "So... this change...is it dangerous? I mean -is it one hundred per cent if my soul-mate does it, if _you_ do it?" Jared's arm slid down under the cover and over Jensen's hip, fingers tucking in under his waist band. "Can anything happen to me?"

Body arching slightly up into Jared's touch, Jensen wet his lips and cleared his throat. "It's all a matter of trust, the desire of the soul to stay in the body... if something were to happen, if you didn't completely believe in my desire to spend eternity with you, than the soul might be inclined to move on. You would become just a creature, a monster. Those Vampires are the worst."

"I could become a monster...and you would kill me?" Unconsciously, Jared slid his hand down further under Jensen's waist band, fingers grazing over the curve of his ass. "I wouldn't want to be like that. How do I know if I trust you one hundred per cent? I mean... I'm sorry - I don't mean that to sound the way it does."

Jensen gasped softly at the touch, eyes fluttering closed as the warmth crawled through his system. "You won't become a monster. We'll wait until you _know_ you trust me with all your being. You will feel it, your heart will tell you."

Jared leaned forward, rubbing the warm flesh of his lips over Jensen's cheek, along his jaw, over his mouth, then pulled back. "I think I know...I'm just ... worried. If I become a monster..." he looked down, "what happens to my soul?" His fingers curled and uncurled on Jensen ass.

A small gasp left Jensen's lips and he tilted his head in attempt reconnect Jared's lips and his flesh. "You're soul would move on, as if you had died. But don't worry Jared, we will wait. Besides you need at least two days to gain back he blood you lost, possibly three, to be safe. And who knows how things will be with the Elders... try not to stress on it too much."

Jared slid his hand down all the way over the smooth muscle of Jensen's ass, loving the cool, smooth skin under his touch. "I'm not stressed" he squeezed his hand firmly, "do I seem stressed?" He ran his tongue along the crease of Jensen's lips, the pink tip darting into Jensen's mouth quickly, then withdrawing. "So what if someone else had changed me...? What would have happened?"

Another gasp and a whimper as Jensen tried to follow Jared's mouth, flopping back with a sigh. "I uh... if you were to be changed by anyone else, especially before this," he cleared his throat and pressed his fingers into Jared's back. "Then your soul would probably have moved on. I don't think you'd trust anyone else enough. Maybe Mike or Tom..."

Jared pulled his hand back, sliding it over Jensen's hip, digging his fingers into the tender flesh below his hip bone. "I don't think I would trust anyone else, but you." He licked his way into Jensen's mouth, kissing him long and hard, sliding his tongue in and out of the Vampire's cool mouth. When he pulled back he was almost panting. "So - what if I didn't want to stay - and you tried to change me would my soul move on? Do I have that kind of control over it?"

"Jesus," Jensen gasped, tongue darting out to run the taste of Jared over his lips. "Uh right... you’re right..." He nodded and shifted his hand lower to grab Jared's ass and squeeze gently. "If you didn't want to change then your soul would react accordingly."

Jared's lips parted as a small puff of air shot out of his lungs, his hips arching forward against Jensen's hard body. His eyelashes rested on rosy cheeks for a few moments as he tried to get his thoughts organized... "So what if... someone changed me and I moved on to another body? You could find me again, yes? And the elders...would they leave you alone?" He bit Jensen's bottom lip and tugged gently; thumb massaging small circles on Jensen's hip.

"You..." Jensen placed a hand firm on his chest and pushed him back, sitting up and sliding to the other side of the bed. "You're messing with me." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "How very conniving of you. If I didn't know better I'd say you'd been getting lessons from Mike or something. I see where you're going with this. No. We're not letting your soul just move on to another person, even if I could hunt you down." He sighed and stepped off the bed, heading toward the kitchen to get Jared a glass of juice. "I want _you_. Besides which, your _soul_ is what makes the original bloodline, not your body, surprisingly enough. One soul connected to another and so on for thousands of millions of years..." his voice faded off, mumbling in his still disbelief at being played by Jared.

"What if we got Mike to change me..." Jared asked a little disconcerted that Jensen had left the bed. "What if - Mike changed me - wouldn't that break the Prophecy?" Jared stared at Jensen. "I trust Mike, he could change me - then we could be together - you and I - I mean, but our bloodlines wouldn't have mixed. Right?" Jared pushed up to his elbows. "I trust Mike a lot - so that would work right?"

Jensen considered the question silently as he poured the juice and returned it to the fridge. The idea of Mike sharing something so intimate with _his_ Jared was enough to make anger boil up in him but he fought it down, restraining himself from snapping at Jared as he brought the glass to him. "If you would prefer that Mike change you, then that's what will happen. You will have to ask him. And I would still suggest waiting but what do I know? You could ask Mike that too." He sighed and shook his head, crossing the room to once more stand in the kitchen.

"Jensen," Jared held out his hand, "come back over here? Please?"

"I just," Jensen twisted his fingers along the counters ledge. "I just need a moment, to gather my thoughts."

"Jen?" Jared sat up, the sheet pool at his waist. "Jen, I didn't mean that I _wanted_ Mike to do it. I'm trying to think of ways we can ...get these guys of our backs. Mike's just... well, I can't help it- I like him...he's sweet and caring - and if it couldn't be you then I would want it to be him." He held out his hand again. "Please?"

"When you're changed... you share a connection with that Vampire for the rest of eternity, or until that Vampire passes on. So to think of Mike sharing that with you..." Jensen cleared his throat and slowly made his way back to Jared's side, sinking back down onto the bed. "I realize how difficult all this must be to understand Jared but... it's not a bad thing, me changing you. I know we will be different, according to this Prophecy we will change the Vampire world forever. But that's nothing to be scared about."

Jared pulled Jensen into his arms, kissing his on the cheek. "I'm not scared...I'm _terrified_ ," he grinned, letting Jensen see his dimples. Chad always said they could get him anything he wanted. Right now? He just wanted Jensen to be okay. "I do understand, I'm just trying to make sure we've thought of everything. I guess, I can't ... fully understand the depth of how you feel... the strength of that need to protect... you know like Mike and Tom were fighting about before their ...uh ... make up sex." He had to admit he was intrigued by that concept. "I guess it's different for humans. I wish I was so certain." His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "Well, you know..."

Jensen shifted and tucked his arm under Jared to bring him flush against his chest, hand stroking up through his hair. "There's a commonly believed theory that souls were created as one in the very beginning of time and torn into two, sent out unto the world, constantly searching for each other. Vampires are just lucky enough to have eternity to search. When you find your soul mate it's finding that other half, reconnecting those pieces. And Vampires are different creatures, they feel with their entire _being_. That's why they can handle a forever bound soul mate. Take Mike and Tom for instance, nothing will ever tear them apart. You can see the devotion I'm sure."

Nodding, Jared pressed his face against Jensen's neck and threaded their fingers together. "I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me," Jensen squeezed him tighter, dropping a kiss to the top of Jared's head. "I don't require things of you Jared. Just that you _be_ , which is already taken care of. Trust me, our flow will come naturally. Already does, whether you notice it or not."

Jared's arms snaked around Jensen's neck, pulling him down so he could reach those cool lips, "oh I notice." He kissed him, slowly, lazily, as if they had all the time in the world and found himself wondering if that's what it would be like if he changed. _All the time in the world._

"So... they know," the highest of the Elder's broke the silence, turning his eyes from the body of the dead Vampire on the floor. "There will be no more stopping them now. Perhaps it's already happened."

"We would know, we would feel the shift," another Elder argued, pushing out of his chair and smoothing down the front of his robes. "Perhaps there is still time."

"My Elders?" The forgotten Vampire stepped out from the shadows, biting his lip nervously. "In their report the Elite had said the boy was weak before they took him, that he had marks on both his neck and wrist. Also they think Carlson had the opportunity to drink some of the boy's blood, judging from the pool inside the cell."

"His blood supply would not yet be returned then," the first Elder spun and clapped his hands together in one crisp motion. "This is most fortunate, we still have time." He looked around at the room for a long moment before nodding once. "It is settled then. We shall go there. You," he pointed to the young Vampire, "deliver orders to the Elite to find them. _Tonight_. Once we get word that they've been located, we will leave." He swept out of the room.

"Have I mentioned recently how completely and utterly adorable the two of you are?" Mike stopped just inside the room, smirking at the sight of Jared and Jensen tangled together, lips moving in slow, languid swipes against each other’s.

Jensen smiled against Jared's mouth and pulled back slightly to glance at Mike. "As if it needs to be said."

Jared's arms tightened around Jensen, "Ignore him," he murmured against Jensen's lips, nipping gently and sinking back into the kiss. His hands ran up and down Jensen's sides, loving the cold, solid, feel of him. Jared moaned quietly.

"Can we just watch this for awhile?" Mike whispered to Tom as the Vampire joined him, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him in. "It's like _really_ good porn."

"They are quite the couple," Tom agreed with a soft chuckle, scooting past Mike to head into the kitchen.

"I'd say they're too gorgeous to be together," Mike watched for a moment longer before following his lover into the kitchen.

Jensen tightened his own arms around Jared but pulled his lips up, a slight grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "As much as I'd enjoy continuing this... we should probably discuss some things, figure out what steps to take next." He leaned in again and captured Jared's lips against his, tongue slipping in to caress Jared's.

Not to be dissuaded, after all, it had taken him a while to get Jensen to forget he should be resting, Jared threw a leg over Jensen's hip and pulled himself closer. He shuddered as Jensen's tongue ran over his, the cool flesh, like jumping into a chilled lake. His hips rolled into Jensen's thigh and he groaned quietly tearing his lips away. " _Ignore_ them, they're not real, they'll go away." He grinned. Knowing Jensen was right - there was much to talk about.

"He's been trying to do that for _years_ ," Mike hollered from the other room.

Jensen rolled his eyes and ground his hips against Jared's, circling Jared's nipple with his index finger, rocking forward to start a line of kisses from his ear lobe to his collar bone. "I wish I could... there's nothing I'd like more than to spread you out beneath me. Taste every inch of you..." He groaned softly, fingers dipping down to linger around Jared's waistline.

"We're still here you know," Tom advised with a chuckle, peeking into the room. "I didn't know you were so kinky Jensen."

Jared threw his head back onto the pillow, "mmm....“ his finger trailed over Jensen's soft hair and he smiled to himself. "Tom?" he breathed, "either shut up and get out, or get in this bed and join in." His hands grasped Jensen's hair tightly and his head turned into the pillow.

A loud shatter came from the kitchen and Mike was in the room in the next instant, eyes wide. "First, I love you kid, seriously. Second? _Hell. Yes._ "

Tom curved an eyebrow and reached for the edge of his shirt, "Well alright, if that's what you want." Beside him Mike's eyes widened impossibly larger and his jaw dropped, strange noises coming out. "We might have broken Mike." Tom laughed.

"Right, stopping," Jensen climbed off Jared with a soft smile, shaking his head slightly. "There will be no... Vampire gang bang of my Jared. Thank you very much."

Jared laughed, rich and full, and realized - it was the first time he had laughed like that in days. It felt good. "Do I have any clothes, or am I to be a naked house pet? I'd like to get up."

"Naked house pet!" Mike cheered even as Jensen headed into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a small pile of clothes. "No really, I honestly think the naked house pet thing is a good idea."

"Here you go," Jensen handed him the clothes and smiled softly before turning to Mike and Tom. "Now into the kitchen with you lot. Let's give the boy some privacy."

Jared grabbed the clothes still smiling, "thanks," he tugged the t-shirt over his head, "but for future reference - I mean, when you get _us_ a home," he stood up and stepped into his jeans pulling them up over his hips slowly, "I love being naked...but _only_ for you." He buttoned up the pants, leaned forward and licked along slow line up Jensen's neck. "Tom...Mike you can stop listening and come out now."

Jensen stepped by his side, taking his hand and pressing a kiss below his ear. "Don't worry, as soon as we figure all this Elder and Prophecy stuff out, I'll buy us the most wonderful home you could possibly imagine, wherever you would like."

"But first," Tom sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What are we going to do? Did you two discuss any ideas of what we should do now?"

Sighing, Jared walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed some grapes. "Jensen doesn't like any of my ideas." He popped a grape in his mouth and chewed it, juice trickling down his chin, "he thinks I'm not strong enough to be changed, won't let you guys change me, and ..." ate another grape, "there was some else but I can't remember it now. These are really good." He pulled up a stool and sat down at the counter rooting through the fruit.

Clearing his throat Tom laid his hands flat on the kitchen counter and nodded. "Jensen's right, as much as I'm sure you don't like to hear it. He needs to take in a certain amount of your blood to make the change work. If he was to try and change you now... well actually I have no idea what would happen, perhaps it wouldn't work?"

"No one's ever told me," Mike shrugged and walked around the counter to throw his arm over Jared's shoulder, reaching out to pop one of the grapes into his mouth. "Hmm tasty. Oh and Jared, as completely _moved_ as I am that you would even consider letting us change you, I'd rather not face the wrath of Jensen on that one so it's not gonna work."

Jared grinned. "I know," He leaned back against Mike and whispered, "No offense, but I really want it to be him anyway. Just don't tell him that." He nodded towards Jensen with a smile on his face. "So...any other ideas? Any plans?"

"He hasn't mentioned to you that Vampires have supersonic hearing?" Mike grinned and pressed a kiss to Jared's cheek before snagging another grape and popping it between his lips.

Tom sighed and shook his head. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous sort. Or I'd have to be teaching you a lesson right now."

"Damn if that isn't tempting," Mike shifted across the kitchen to Tom, snagging the Vampire by the back of his neck and dragging him down for an open mouth kissed, tongues meeting a moment before the lips and tangling together.

Jensen blinked at them for a minute before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Oh no you two. If Jared and I don't get to have any fun then neither do you. Now, seriously, we've got to figure out a plan. The sun's going to set in a few hours and we have to be ready."

Jared sat back on the stool and finished a mouth full of grapes. "I have something I would like to do." He looked down at his hands then up at Mike and Tom. "If I'm going to do this - change - I want to see someone feed. I need to understand what it's like. This is a pretty big decision and I feel like," he shrugged a shoulder, "it just makes sense for me to get as much information as I can before I make my decision. It's not like I can change my mind afterward." He paused. "Someone say something." He looked at Jensen shyly.

"I think it's a good idea," Jensen nodded, smiling reassuringly at him. "You can come with me tonight when I feed."

"Maybe he should go with us," Tom suggested, throwing quick looks between Jensen and Mike. "I mean, I realize Jared's not going to be nearly as possessive or anything in comparison to you Jensen but, really, Jared's likely to get pretty jealous and you don't want to go down that path I'm sure."

"Let the boy decide," Mike interjected, smiling towards Jared. "You pick your fate!"

"I don't know, Jen?" His eyes pleaded silently with Jensen, "will it be hard to watch? I mean...how can I decide that?" He looked back at Mike, "What would you do?"

All three Vampires laughed at the question and Mike pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he answered, "I'm really not that best suited for this question, considering I find Tom feeding off _anyone_ to be one of the most erotic things imaginable. Just consider if seeing Jensen locked to someone's neck, that person moaning and writhing beneath, would turn you on or piss you off."

Looking thoughtful, Jared's eyes were fixed on Jensen's. "Both. But I want to go with you." His lips were pressed together, hands clenched, "When do we go?"

Jensen laughed and walked to his side, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Jared's lips. "Well first we have to wait until the sun sets."

"Eager beaver," Mike chuckles and jumps up onto the counter to sit. "I think it's cute. And I'm not surprised that most everything Jared does is fucking adorable, though at some point it's got to come to an end. You do have a bad side right?"

"You haven't lived with me - Chad says I'm an asshole. Jensen hasn't always been that happy with my choices either... there was this guy in a bar one night... well..." he looked up at Jensen, "probably shouldn't rehash that." Turning back to Mike, he grinned, "but I _am_ adorable."

"A guy in a bar? Well color me curious." Mike swung his legs back and forth and grinned widely.

"Let's get on to discussing important things," Jensen rolled his eyes and smacked Mike's arm as he rounded the counter. "The _most_ important thing is Jared's protection. I can handle myself, Mike and Tom, I know you're fully capable of looking after each other, but as long as Jared's still mortal... we need to do everything in a power to ensure they don't take him. Again."

"It was no one's fault, Jen, Mike did his best." Jared could still see Mike on the floor lying in a pool of blood. He doubted that image would ever leave his mind. "What else...can you do?"

"I wasn't blaming Mike," Jensen reassured, slowly shaking his head as he looked between the three in the room. "Just for the record."

"Really," Tom nodded and folded his arm across his chest. "I would hope not because I'd hate to see who's stronger between the two of us."

"You'd just hate to lose," Jensen scoffed. "Jared, whenever we travel over the next few nights it will have to be quick, so we'll most likely carry you. Also we should probably switch him up between the three of us to confuse the scent. Maybe tonight I can take him a variety of places to confuse anyone who might be attempting to track us. And naturally no direct returns to this safe house. But I'm confident in everyone's ability to ensure that doesn't happen."

"So - I will go somewhere else with Tom and Mike?" Jared grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"We'll take you to a strip club," Mike offered with a wicked grin, chuckling when Jensen turned a glare on him. "Just kidding of course. But yeah, after you feed with Jens- er, after you _watch_ Jensen feed, we'll pick you up and take you on a tour of the back alleys. Sound fun?"

"Don't worry Jared, this is going to be over soon," Jensen smiled reassuringly at him.

Knowing Jared was standing along the back wall, watching him push through the people to select just the right person for his evening feed. He'd explained to Jared before he left that choosing who you fed from was half the battle. It was important that the person looked clean, and when you did it enough, physical attributes often became the major factor. Jensen fed off men mostly - not because he didn't think women couldn't handle it, only because he knew men were less likely to remember the intricate details of a sexual encounter with random stranger. That and he harbored an opinion that a lot of women had secret fantasies of Vampires and might very well choose to questions the tiny bruise that remained on their neck for the following days. Also, Jensen liked to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for his victim and frankly, he knew very little about pleasuring a woman.

Jared was nervous. Watching Jensen move around the club was like watching a predator circle a potential kill. The Vampires had spent a lot of time convincing Jared that no one felt pain if the feeding was done correctly but Jared kept having to shake off the memories of Carlson's mouth latched onto him arm. Rubbing the bruise on his wrist, his eyes were glued to Jensen.

If it were an average night he might spend his time sorting through the wide selection the club had to offer, but since it had been nearly two days since his last feed - and he could _feel_ Jared's eyes on him - he choose to zero in on a tall, skinny man standing alone just outside the dance floor. He took a moment to observe the man, follow the places he was looking too most often, before deciding he appeared to be without a date or partner. Judging from the way his eyes lingered more frequently on the males in the room, Jensen knew it would be easy to pull him in. Seducing a straight man into offering up his neck for nourishment was a challenge Jensen enjoyed on nights when he was bored and not overly hungry.

As familiar as he was already with Jensen's movements; Jared noticed the subtle change in the Vampire's posture. Following Jensen's gaze he found who he thought Jensen was interested in. He was torn between rushing over to warn the man and the overwhelming urge to see...to know this part of Jensen's life.

He knew the moment the man realized Jensen was watching him with hungry eyes, enjoyed the way he straightened his posture, flexed to show off his more pleasing attributes. For the first time in all his years as a Vampire Jensen felt a different sort of thrill wash through him. Not because he was displaying the finer arts of seduction to his soon to be lover, but because said soon to be lover would shortly be enjoying these moments with him. It was like seeing the whole world through a different set of eyes and he couldn't resist looking back and fixing his smile on Jared for just a moment before crossing the club and closing the distance between him and his victim.

Jared smiled back, shuffling his feet and leaning back against the wall. Jensen had told him to stay put but he couldn't resist moving closer; he knew that Jensen would sense exactly where he was and he had no intention of letting the Vampire out of his sight. Sliding along the back wall he moved to a place where he had a better line of sight.

"Hey," Jensen said casually, making it known he was interested but not completely sold yet. The subtle art of pulling a partner in was most of the fun Jensen. He enjoyed their moments of hesitation, their attempts at their own casual nonchalance. "I'm Jensen."

"Matthew," the man offered, smiling softly and threading a hand up through his hair, causing it to spill casually along his face. This action reminded him of Jared and he felt the muscle in his lower abdomen tighten. "Wanna dance?"

"Certainly," he nodded and reached out to rest his hand along the man's hip, pulling him close and backwards a few steps until they stood just along the edge of the moving people. Jared's eyes were fixed on him and he couldn't resist bringing the man in impossibly closer, hips grinding together with the choppy beat of the techno music pounding from the speakers. His hands trailed along the man's sides, up and down, until finally settling along the curve of his ass and squeezing tightly. "Damn," the man breathed.

He'd known it would be hard, but watching the man's face change, watching him soak up the attention from Jensen made Jared's chest ache. Then when Jensen touched the man, Jared realized his evening was going to be much more difficult than he'd thought. Hands fisted into the material on his jeans, he found himself resisting the urge to approach them. He wasn't sure whether he wanted them to stop or he wanted to see more.

Jensen smirked and leaned forward to press kisses along the man's jaw line and down to his neck, smirk growing impossibly wider as the man's head fell back, granting him more access. Sometimes it was just too easy. He swayed their hips together at the same pace his lips moved in whispering kisses along the exposed flesh. Jensen moved his hands back up, slipping under the thin fabric of the man's shirt to trail along his stomach and ghost just over the edge of his waist band.

"Are you trying to kill me?" The man asked with a laugh, hands roaming over every inch of Jensen he could reach.

"Hardly," Jensen chuckled and took a small step back, looking up to meet the man's glassy eyes. "Would you like to step outside? Maybe somewhere a little more private?"

"Yes," Matthew agreed with a vague nod, allowing Jensen to grab his hand and lead him toward the exit.

As they passed, Jensen gave Jared just the slightest nod and wink. He'd instructed the boy to follow at a short distance when he took his victim outside, to stand in the shadows at a safe distance while still being able to see.

He knew the plan; Jared followed even though part of him wanted to run in the opposite direction. He'd never felt more conflicted about anything in his entire life; he needed to know what happened; he was turned on by Jensen's movements - the way his body swayed on the dance floor. But, he was jealous; there was a knot in his stomach that seemed to grow every time Jensen touched the other man. Trailing behind Jensen and the other man, Jared felt his heart start to beat faster. As he'd been told he stayed in the shadows, far enough away not to be noticed.

Jensen led the way outside and made a sharp right, taking them to the back alley. He paused for a moment to ensure Jared was in place and no one else was nearby, before spinning the man up against the wall and stepping up close to him. Normally he might say something in this situation, come up with a few lines to get his victim back into the mood, but his need for blood was pressing against nerves and he couldn't resist the desire any longer.

The man groaned, head falling back against the cool brick of the club's wall as Jensen dragged his tongue up in long lines against his flesh. "Jensen..." the man breathed as his hands clawed up the Vampire's back, seeking for some purchase on the tight fabric of his shirt.

Jared's breath caught in his throat when he heard the man say his lover's name. It sent chills through his spine and he wanted to be that man so badly; wanted Jensen's hands on him. He took a step forward; drawn, then stilled, trembling slightly.

Jensen rocked his hips forward, pressing his hands into the man's forearms and lifting both arms up and over his head, shifting one hand to hold them in place and dropping the other to the man's waist band. He made quick work of Matthew's buttons and zipper, pushing his hand beneath the boxers as his fangs sank into the flesh of his neck. The blood flowed easily as he circled his lips around the incision, sucking the life giving liquid in with deep draws.

Hands clenched into fists, Jared's nails cut into the palms of his hands drawing blood. _Stop_. But it was intoxicating, the look on Jensen's face, and the blissful expression on the young man. Jared's breath came faster and he leaned back against the cold brick wall behind him.

The man gasped and rocked up into his hand as Jensen curled it around his hard cock. Jared's eyes were like a heat against his flesh and Jensen felt the sharp sting of guilt as he began stroking up and down at a rapid pace. It was the most conflicting night of feeding he'd ever experienced. Trying to keep track of how much blood he took - not wanting to make the man incapable of walking home - trying to ensure the man gained as much pleasure as possible. Added to Jared watching, and Jensen constantly feeling the surrounding area to make sure no Vampires could approach them unnoticed.

Eyes dropping to the ground, Jared tried to compose himself. He couldn't stop shaking and tugged his jean jacket tighter around him. He wanted to rush over and pull Jensen away, reclaim his lips, his hands, everything.

Matthew came faster than Jensen expected, spurting all over his hand and along the front of his boxers. Jensen pulled one last time from the supply of blood before lifting his head up to trail along the small puncture wound. He licked his lips, smacking them together with a satisfied grin. "You okay?" He asked as he took a step back and the man dipped slightly. "Matthew?"

"Huh? Yeah... fine," he nodded and reached out to fumble with his pants. "Sorry I was so... quick. I'm not... normally."

Jensen smiled and swatted his hands away, pulling up the zipper and redoing the button. "Hey it's okay, no problem. Think you can get home alright?"

"What?" Matthew blinked owlishly at him, stepping off the wall and stumbling slightly. "You don't want me too..." he gestured vaguely to Jensen's obvious hard on pressing against the front of his jeans.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Jensen nodded and gave the man a gentle push towards the alley's entrance. "Be safe Matthew." He watched the man leave, enjoying the blood pulsing through him.

Jared shuffled his feet, shivering, waiting for Jensen to come to him.

Jensen stared at the ground for a long moment before slowly looking up toward Jared, crossing the distance of the alley in slow steps. "Are you alright?"

"No." Jared looked into Jensen's eyes. "Can we not do this again?" He looked down at the ground; unclenched his hands and looked at the blood on his palms. "It made me mad, and jealous, and I was turned on, and I felt guilty. I think that covers it." He stood there, palms out, "do you have something...a handkerchief?"

Blinking slowly Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. "Okay, we won't do this again. Any time I feed before you become a Vampire I promise not to take you. Sorry... but um... here... I keep this in case I need to wipe them off. The uh... people?" He handed it out awkwardly.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Jared pressed the cloth between his palms for a few moments. He reached out and grabbed Jensen's shirt, tugging him closer. "I didn't like you touching him," he murmured into Jensen's neck. "And, I _really_ didn't like his hands on you. Other than that - it was pretty hot." He forced out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist.

Jensen reached up to caress his hair, a soft smile curling his lip up. "I know... I'm sorry you had to watch but well, we did offer a different situation." Jensen shook his head, leaning forward slightly but stopping before his lips could touch any part of Jared. "Can I? I'd like to kiss you..."

"No..." Jared buried his head further into Jensen's neck. "I don't want to ... taste him." He shuddered, and then pulled away, hands falling to his sides. "We should.. " he swallowed and looked down at his feet, "am I supposed to go with Mike and Tom now?" Looking away was easier than looking at Jensen, he didn't want the Vampire to see how confused he was; see the doubt that was creeping into his mind. What if he couldn't live like that? What if it was more than jealously that made him want to turn away?

"Right," Jensen pulled back from Jared and turned slightly, looking around them and trying to ignore the way his heart ached at being denied. "We're supposed to meet them... I guess I should get you there." He crossed quickly to the other side of the alley, reaching out to trail his fingers down the cool bricks. "I shouldn't have allowed you to see that Jared. You should have watched Mike and Tom. I should..." he sighed and shook his head, turning quickly and forcing a smile. "Let's get you to Tom and Mike."

Jared nodded silently, focusing on trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. "S'okay Jen," his voice was thick, "it was my idea. I ... need to know. You ... it was ... it'll be fine." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, wincing as his fingers curled over his palms.

"You'll forgive me if I doubt that," Jensen sighed and stepped up to scoop Jared into his arms. "I'm sure you have a lot of things to think about. Let me just... tell you this. When we're - if you still decide to go through this, make this change, you and I will feed together and jealousy will never be an issue. You won't feel those things because every part of your soul will _know_ without a doubt, that our eternity is forever. And at the end of the night it will always be you I take to bed."

Arms moving around Jensen's neck, Jared leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you," he whispered in Jensen's ear. "Let's go, I want to get this over with so you and I can go to bed and you can make me forget."


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost dawn when Mike and Tom brought Jared back to the safe house. He walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, downing half of it before he bothered to close the fridge door. He must have looked confused or angry or something because the Vampires let him be for a few minutes; well, as much as they ever did. Sighing, Jared wandered back out of the kitchen and sat on one of the stools by the counter. The fruit was still sitting on the counter and Jared pushed it further away; the sweet smell sickened him. Lips pressed into a thin line, Jared looked over at Mike then down at the beer bottle in his hands.

Jensen was overwhelmed with the urge to gather Jared up into his arms and use all his power of seduction to chase away the lingering anger, jealousy, and doubt dancing along the boy's features. In fact, he was three steps from Jared before a quick glance at Mike had him stopping suddenly. A frown turned down his lips and he studied Mike's look with a tilt of his head.

"Hey kid," Mike intercepted Jensen's path, arm sliding over Jared's shoulder. "Let's get you tucked into bed, maybe have a little chat about life?" He threw Jensen another warning look over his shoulder as he led Jared across the large area to the bed in the other room.

"Give him some time," Tom was by Jensen's side in the next second, fingers digging into his arm. "It'll be okay." Jensen looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded, walking quickly down the hall and disappearing into the bathroom.

A frown appeared on Jared's face. "Why does everyone keep talking to me like I'm six years old?" Pinching the bridge of his nose he stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down. He took another long draw on the beer, "You guys need a couch." His hands were still shaking slightly and he found himself staring at the liquid in the bottle.

Mike considered the space around him before laughing. "You're right. We don't have a couch. What an odd thing not to have. Tom? Why don't we have a couch?"

"Because you could never decide if you prefer leather or velvet more and I got tired of waiting in that ridiculous shop," Tom informed him as he walked by and went down the hall to his room.

Grinning, Mike turned back to Jared and nodded. "Well there you go."

Tipping the beer bottle up Jared gulped down the rest of the drink. He took in a deep breath as he put the empty bottle down on the bedside table. "Thanks, for taking me with you tonight," he hesitated for a moment, thoughtful, "I know ... it's ... a very personal thing for you and Tom." Fingers at the cut on his temple Jared's shoulders sagged almost imperceptibly. His head ached and he realized he'd been clenching his jaw; he shook his head slightly and tried to relax.

"Don't fret about the little things," Mike shrugged and dropped down beside Jared with a large sigh. "Jared, I realize watching Jensen feed had to be incredibly painful. I commend you really, the thought never would have occurred to me to watch Tom feed before he turned me. Knowing what you're getting into was a smart idea. Though I'm sure it scared you, at least a little."

"Mike, I don't know if I can do it." He looked down at his hands, fingers curled into the muscles of his denim clad thighs. "I ... I don't think I realized. How do I even get my mind wrapped around this? Where do I start?" As he turned to look at Mike with wide eyes, his knuckles were white, tensed.

Mike reached out and laid a hand gently over Jared's fist, waiting for a long moment before saying softly, "There's a lot about this whole situation that's really not fair to you Jared. You haven't been shown the true beauty of being a Vampire, you've gotten to see the darker sides, the things most Vampires don't learn about until long after they've been changed. And... well maybe you don't want to sacrifice the peace of your own life. Maybe, once we take care of this whole ridiculous Elders and Prophecy thing, you'll make that choice to just keep living as normal. I guess the thing you need to consider is, can you go back?"

Jared huffed out a sharp laugh. "How do I ever go back to living without Jensen?" He looked down at Mike's cool hand. "It wouldn't _be_ living anymore." Shifting he brought a knee up on the bed and turned to face Mike. "It's like being stuck, can’t go back, and can’t go forward... and..." he shrugged a shoulder, "here I am. I'm stuck in this place where I don't understand anything and I don't know what to do." The corner of his mouth twitched and he put his hand on the back of Mike's, "I'm sorry - I must sound like an idiot to you."

"You sound like the most logical person I've ever met," the Vampire chuckled softly and shook his head. "Jared... so many people only _dream_ of being in your position. They'd give anything for the chance to live forever, to experience a world of pleasure and seduction. To see the world through the eyes of a Vampire, where everything glows brighter, smells sharper, tastes better. But you... you see the logic behind it too. You question whether this is right. Most people never would."

"Mike, it was horrible watching Jen, watching him with that man..." He pushed his hair off his face. "I know I joke with you guys about us all ... fooling around ... but _fuck_ watching that ... it just felt like I was being tortured or something." Shaking his head he turned away and pushed up off the bed, pacing back over to the fridge and getting another beer. "What if that feeling doesn't go away?" Popping the top off his beer he tossed it on the counter. "I'm not naive I know how I made Jensen feel tonight. I saw the look on his face when I didn't want to kiss him. It was just the idea of tasting that guy in his mouth." He shuddered and took a few mouthfuls of beer. "I don't want to make Jen feel like that."

"You have the disadvantage of being human in this situation," Mike reasoned, watched Jared and leaning back on his hands. "Vampires aren't necessarily prone to jealousy once they've changed their mates. Take Tom and I... I gain only pleasure from watching Tom feed, watching the whole seduction process. I never worry because every fiber of my being knows Tom will always return to me. Vampires are faithful creatures. In all our years together, neither Tom nor I have made love with another being. Sure the occasional hand job but it's more a pleasure thing for the human, to make the slight hangover the morning after worth it."

"The occasional hand job?" Jared downed half his beer and leaned against the counter. "They're still people, Mike. You're starting to sound like Jensen." He crossed his legs at the ankle and watched Mike's face. "Maybe I'm not cut out to ... give the occasional hand job in exchange for food. It's got a vaguely hooker sort of sound to it don't you think?" eyebrows raised he gestured toward Mike with his beer bottle.

Mike pushed off the bed and moved quickly into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a little harsh here Jared and you'll have to forgive me but you did just insult my species." He sighed and ran a hand up the smooth expanse of his head. "Do you realize how many partners the average gay man has in his life span? Look at the relationships of your world, gay and straight. Humans can't - _you_ can't - understand the loyalty and devotion of Vampires to their mates because the concept is foreign to you. Vampires don't break up, don't divorce, and though you apparently feel we prostitute ourselves for dinner, it is never that way. It's something you won't understand until - if - you experience it."

Jared put his beer bottle on the counter gently and paused for a few moments. Turning quickly he walked over to Mike and rested a hand on Mike's arm. "Mike, I'm really sorry. _Really_ sorry. You didn't deserve that at all - and I should be more careful about what I say. You've been nothing but supportive ... and I shouldn't speak to a friend the way I just spoke to you." There was a crooked grin on his face when he looked into Mike's eyes. "Forgive me?"

Mike studied him for a long moment before chuckling softly and throwing his arms around Jared's body. "Of course I forgive you; I think it would take something really major to keep me mad at you. But look, seriously," Mike pulled back and rested his hands on Jared's shoulders. "You feel this way, conflicted and torn, because your soul knows that this is the destiny meant for you but the part of you that makes you human, that part is trying to make sense of something you can't. When Tom came to me in the beginning it wasn't so much about the Vampire thing, I didn't even give that much thought, it was being with a man. That seemed so _wrong_..." Mike sighed and shook his head. "I'll stop trying to convince you of whatever, but maybe you can see it through different eyes?"

Jared nodded and leaned it to place a soft kiss on Mike's cheek. "Thanks," he turned and looked down the hall, "where's Jen?" He chewed on his bottom lip, worried.

"Shower," Tom answered as he walked down the hall toward them, circling his arms around Mike's waist and pulling him close. "Are things a little better now? Jared, do you feel up to talking to Jensen again?" He rested his head against Mike's and smiled softly at Jared as his lover leaned back into him.

"I _need_ to talk to him." He smiled, and shrugged off his jacket, slid his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. "Thanks, Mike...you're amazing." Jared walked down the hallway, unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them just outside the bathroom door. When he opened the door, steam washed over him and he closed his eyes for a moment. Jensen would already know he was there, he would have sensed him the entire time he was in the other room; so familiar with his lover's scent. Padding quietly across the bathroom Jared slid the shower door back.

The blood quickened through Jensen's system the moment he realized the boy was heading down the hall towards him. He ran his hands along the soapy expanse of his chest, up to his hair, stepping under the shower spray and opening his mouth. The taste of the man from before still lingered in his system, driving him crazy when all he wanted was to be free of it and the wedge it drove between himself and Jared. He spit the water out and turned slightly as the door opened, eyes trailing quickly up and down Jared's body. "Hello," he smiled softly, stepping back to allow him room to join him.

Feeling suddenly a little awkward, all long arms and legs, Jared stepped into the shower. He was almost touching Jensen, and could feel the strangest sensation of cool radiating from the Vampire through the hot water. "Hello," he said, eyes moving over Jensen's body. There hadn't been many opportunities for Jared to just _look_ at Jensen; to really see him. He was _beautiful_. Jared's hands moved up to Jensen's chest, trailing over the curves and lines of his body, he ran the pads of his fingers over Jensen's nipple, watching how it pebbled beneath his touch. Closing his eyes he leaned into Jensen's chest, hands sliding, wet, warm over Jensen's cool skin, he pulled their bodies closer. "I love you," he whispered against the Vampire's lips, "no matter what." Running his tongue along Jensen's full bottom lip, he let his eyelids flutter closed and tentatively slipped his tongue into his lover's cool mouth. _Don't turn me away_.

It took all his control to not slam Jared up against the wet shower tile. He stepped into the boy's form; arms curling around his body as he opened his mouth to meet Jared's tongue with his own. Jensen groaned into the kiss, hands pressing firmly up Jared's flesh until they tangled into the boy's hair. He walked them backwards to place Jared under the spray. Jensen pulled back and met Jared's eyes, a small smile growing larger as he slid their flesh together. "I love you too," he whispered before dipping back in to recapture Jared's lips.

Jared gasped into Jensen's mouth, loving the sensation of the water running down past their lips; he shivered under Jensen's touch, cool fingers on hot water-warmed skin. Still so beautiful, those eyes, that colour - like nothing else Jared had ever seen. His hands moved over Jensen's back, up and down his sides, trailing forward over the line of his ribs. He sighed and bit down hard on his lip, cutting it with his teeth; he didn't allow Jensen time to protest - knowing he wouldn't take too much but desperate to be the one who gave. He tongued the wound on his lip and then let his tongue dart into Jensen's mouth, holding him as tight as he could.

Jensen's body surged at the rich musk of Jared's blood working its way into his mouth and he sucked the lip between his teeth, working the blood out in small little doses. His tongue followed quickly after to close the cut and he pulled back to meet Jared's eyes again. "You're trying to drive me crazy aren't you?" He chuckled softly and ran his fingers up and down Jared's side, finally bringing them to rest on the boy's hip bones. "God... I can't even tell you how much I want you," he sighed as his head fell forward and trailed kisses along his collar bone.

Hips twisting forward under Jensen's firm touch, Jared moaned; he let his head fall back, the water running through his hair, in rivulets down his face. He leaned into Jensen, "Don't worry," he almost growled, "the feeling is mutual." His fingers threaded through the short hair on the back of Jensen's neck, pulling tight, holding him. He slid his thigh between Jensen's legs, pushing up slowly, teasing, and stopping just short of the pressure he knew the Vampire would love.

"Jared..." Jensen hissed and rocked forward into the touch, desperately seeking out more friction. His fingers tightened against the boy's flesh and he had to pull his lips back as his fangs lengthened - the temptation to bite, to taste Jared's blood flowing across his tongue, was becoming too much. "I need..." he gasped and tugged on Jared's hair, crashing their lips together once more. Everything about Jared's body pulsated around him, encasing him in a tight heat and steadily driving him insane.

Falling into the feeling, Jared let himself go, completely, his hands roamed over Jensen's body, tongue pressed into the cool mouth, tangling with Jensen's. He pulled back enough to whisper, "whatever you want..." eyes closing, he let his head fall back under the water again, holding his breath. As the water ran over his body, down his chest, he felt his heart beating faster - the blood rushing in his ears, his skin warming and cooling as he moved into and away from the Vampire's body. Slapping his hand against the wall to hold himself up he arched his entire body into Jensen's, pulled forward almost magnetically.

Jensen kissed every inch of Jared's skin he could reach, tugging the boy backward and out from under the spray so he could taste just Jared's skin and no water. Spinning them quickly he pinned Jared against the opposite wall, fingers dipping down between their waists. A low growl fell from his lips as he curled his fingers around Jared's cock and stroked up, thumbing the slit at the top repeatedly. "Jared," he pulled his lips back before starting to kiss down his chest, dropping down to his knees. "Can I...?"

"Fuck...yes..." Jared moaned, hips twitching and rolling side to side. He wanted Jensen so much, wanted him to wipe away everything from his mind. The cool tile against his back felt good, kept him in the moment; he let his hands fall onto Jensen's shoulders, fingers curling over into his muscle. "Pleeease..." he wheezed out. Just the thought of that cool mouth on his cock made Jared's knees weak and he dropped a little - gaining his balance against quickly, smiling, fingers moving to stroke the Vampire's wet hair back from his forehead.

Securing one hand to Jared's waist and holding him, Jensen used his other hand to wrap around the base of Jared's cock. He held the hard length in place, moving forward to circle just his lips around the head of the boy's cock. He let his tongue drag around the area in slow circles before dragging down the full length of the cock. He followed the action up by swallowing the boy whole, taking him fully in until the tip brushed along the back of his throat.

"Jesus chri..." Jared's mouth slammed shut, one hand thudding against the tiles, the other falling to touch Jensen's cheek. His foot slipped and he felt Jensen catch his weight with the firm grip on his waist. It hurt, it would bruise and Jared hissed out a breath - but loved it - he wanted to be marked by Jensen, wanted a bruise to remind him, the small cut on his lip as a memento. His hips pushed forwards into Jensen's mouth - and he pulled back, trying to control himself; not wanted to hurt Jensen. "S s sorry," he stammered, smoothing his fingers over Jensen's cheek.

Jensen jerked back, stroking his saliva into Jared's flesh in quick, up and down motions. A smile tugged his lips and he looked up through his eyelashes at Jared's flushed features. "You won't hurt me Jare..." Dipping his lips down he traced Jared's hip bone with the flat of his tongue. After a moment Jensen looked back up and chuckled. "I meant Jared." He opened his mouth once more to pull Jared's hard cock between his cool lips and suck deeply.

Thighs trembling and twitching, Jared smiled and thrust forward into Jensen's mouth, he was achingly hard and the cool mouth was a relief and a torment at the same time. "God... Jen..." his fingers scraped against the tile, and he cupped the back of Jensen's head as he slid in and out of his amazing mouth. He could feel Jensen's tongue moving around him - and every so often the slightest touch of pointed fangs. His heart was racing in his chest; hips finding their own rhythm, small keening noises drifted out of his mouth.

Humming around Jared's flesh, Jensen reached a hand around to caress the curve of Jared's ass, squeezing the muscles tightly. His nails dug into the flesh, scraping along to trace the space between his cheeks. He hollowed his cheeks around Jared's cock, relaxing his throat to give Jared further access deeper inside his mouth. Shifting his hand lower, Jensen cupped Jared's balls in the palm of his hand, rolling them against his fingers and squeezing softly.

Jared's abs rippled and he pushed his hard shaft past Jensen's lips again and again; he wanted to reclaim that mouth as his. Jensen's cool touches were soothing, and ignited a fire in his flesh all at the same time. His hand slid over his own stomach, fingers ghosting over Jensen's cheeks, his lips stretched wide over Jared's cock. The sight was enough to start a clenching sensation deep within his core, the beginning of the release he needed so badly, wanted so much. Moving his hand over his own slick flesh, he ran his finger around his nipple, knowing Jensen's was watching, feeling the coal dark eyes on his hand. He pinched his nipple hard, hips jumping, cock twitching, "Jen..."

Increasing his speed to a level only a Vampire could reach, Jensen sucked and licked and dragged his teeth just slightly over the taught skin of the boy's cock. His own body begged for some type of release, pleaded silently for Jared's warm fingers to caress him in every way possible. His eyes lingered on Jared's hand as it moved, imagining the hand on his own body. He moaned around Jared's cock, hand pressing and pulling the boy's orgasm closer. "Come for me Jared... I want to taste you," Jensen pulled off long enough to gasp out the words before taking Jared in once more to the back of his throat.

The sound of Jensen's voice went straight to Jared's hips, he was in such a heightened state of arousal all the time, so close, his hips thrust forward once and he came, his eyes slammed shut, fingernails scraping down his own skin back to Jensen's cheek. He could feel the muscles of Jensen's throat moving around the crown of his cock, he cried out, feeling himself shoot into Jensen's throat. Warm come, mingled with cool saliva; his knees weakened and he let himself fall forward, pulling out of Jensen' mouth, sliding down along the Vampire's body until he was kneeling against him. His movement frantic, he crushed his mouth against Jensen's, tongue pushing past his lips; he tasted himself and his lover, mingled together.

Jared let his hands slide down Jensen's chest, over the curves of his muscles, he captured each nipple between his fingertips, squeezing hard - feeling them hardened under his touch. Moving quickly, he let his hands move slick, warm and wet over Jensen's abs; they fluttered beneath his hands and he couldn't help smiling against Jensen's lips. "You like it when I touch you."

"Of course," Jensen returned the smile, pressing up into Jared's brief touches. "You're skin is warm against mine. Like a fire," he gasped slightly with each touch. "I... was that okay? I didn't get too rough with you did I?" He trailed a hand up Jared's face, tangling in his wet hair and pulling their lips together once more.

"Mmmmm not rough enough," he murmured into Jensen's mouth, hands sliding further down; long fingers slid around Jensen's cock, squeezing hard, moving slowly up and down. "I won't break," he bit down on Jensen's lip then sucked it into his mouth briefly before crushing their mouths together again. He pulled his hand back, sliding his fingers around the crown of Jensen's cock, tongue mapping out his cool mouth at the same time. Jared let his thumbnail graze the soft skin of the Vampire's shaft, up and down, slowly, fingers barely touching. "is that good?" he whispered.

Every part of Jensen wanted to grab Jared roughly by the hair and take him, split him open wide and thrust hard and fast inside. He fought off the urge though, knowing it was only a matter of time until he could have Jared in all the roughest ways he could imagine. "Yes," he gasped in answer to Jared's question, eyes fluttering closed as the boy's heat consumed him. "I'm... already pretty close," he warned, not sure how much more teasing he could take. He'd never completely come down from the pleasure of feeding earlier, and after having Jared come inside his mouth - the delicious noises he made - Jensen was surprised he hadn't reached his peak already.

Jared shifted back away from Jensen, lips pulling away with a soft wet sound, "don't you _dare_ come yet..." He grinned evilly and wiggled his hips moving back away from Jensen, smiling at the surprised look his face. He pressed one long-fingered warm hand flat against Jensen's stomach leaning him back a little, then ducked quickly, tongue licking all the way from Jensen's balls, to the head of his cock. Jared's hand slid between Jensen's legs, cupping his balls and squeezing tightly; his lips slid down over the Vampire's hard shaft, silky soft and hard...slowly... he tongued the small slit, licked around the crown, pressed his tongue flat against the throbbing vein. He leaned to the side, looking up at Jensen through his long, dark lashes. Then sunk his mouth down all the way, sucking Jensen deep into his warm mouth.

Unable to resist digging his nails into Jared's shoulders, Jensen thrusts his hips up to meet the burning heat of Jared's mouth. "Jesus Jared," he gasped, releasing Jared's shoulders in favor of tangling in his hair once more. Jared's lips were like fire dancing around his usually icy skin, spiraling through his system and pulling him impossibly closer to the edge. He held the desire to come back, pushing it away for just a short time longer so he could soak in more of Jared's touches. "More," he hissed, not sure what that would mean to the boy but knowing it was the only thought pressing to the front of his mind.

Jared's cheeks hollowed and he sucked hard on Jensen's shaft, rolling his balls between his fingers gently, then hard, never letting Jensen get used to his movements. His other hand snaked around Jensen's hips and grabbed his ass, hand splayed over the dip between his muscular cheeks. He squeezed both hands, alternating the pressure, slid his lips up, then down Jensen's cock, grazing his teeth over his sensitive flesh, moaning quietly around him. Squeezing Jensen's ass one last time he let one finger slide down in the crease of his ass, pushing softly, and sliding wet and hot down to push against his balls from behind.

Jensen's hips pushed up into Jared's mouth desperately, orgasm starting to become too persistent to resist. "Jared," he breathed in warning, tugging on the hair sharply. "I... I can't hold on much..." he trailed off as Jared's warm fingers roamed lower, burning heat along his skin. He was two steps away from coming down Jared's throat and every fiber of his being began to tighten up.

Sucking harder, Jared's hand tightened on Jensen's balls, he wanted him to feel it afterwards, after Jared's hands were gone. _Mine_ \- the word kept running through his mind as his tongue wound round Jensen's shaft, pulsing and licking. He sucked in air through his nose, determined to pull Jensen's climax from him quickly. He wanted him to know - that he loved him; the taste of him, the feel of him, his whole being.

Jensen was unable to call out any other warning, just a long moan that sounded somewhat like Jared's name. His fingers tightened around Jared's drying locks, hips pushing up as his climax swirled through his body at lightning speed. Every muscle tensed with each spurt he released down Jared's burning throat. Time froze for just a second and every part of him screamed love for Jared.

He felt Jensen's muscles flutter, then tighten, and then felt his shaft pulse again and again in his mouth, against his tongue; he sucked and swallowed, loving the taste of his lover, salty and sweet, coppery. Slowly he let Jensen's still half hard cock fall from his lips, licking and biting, he cleaned every drop of come from Jensen, licking his lips and grinning at the noises that Jensen made. He'd never seen Jensen lose control - and it just made him all the more beautiful as he came undone in Jared's hands.

He gasped over and over as his eyes slid closed until he fell back onto the cold surface of the shower. By now the water had turned cold and he gathered Jared up into his arms and crashed their lips together in a deep kiss, tasting himself along every inch of Jared's mouth.

Exhausted, Jared let himself be dragged up into a kiss, his tongue finding its way, yet again, into Jensen's mouth. They kissed slowly, languidly, and eventually Jared noticed he was starting to feel a little cold. He shivered and laughed. "Can we get out of the shower now?"

Jensen laughed softly and reached out to turn the tap off, stopping the flow of icy cold water. "It's probably a wise idea. We really don't need you getting sick," he pulled Jared up into a standing position, reaching out to steady himself. "Wow, you kinda wore me out there. Are you sleepy? I'm a little exhausted," he pulled open the shower door and helped Jared step out.

Jared grinned, "I didn't know it was _possible_ to wear you out." His eyes sparkled as he leaned over and grabbed a towel, wrapping it round his waist. "I can still think of so many things I want to do to you ... later ...when I thaw out." He laughed and handed Jensen a towel.

Chuckling Jensen made quick work of the towel and pulled Jared in closer to him. "Hmm well I'm not _that_ tired. I'm sure I can find the energy somehow," he backed them against the counter, reaching out to grab another towel and wrap it around his waist. "Only, in a bed, because I enjoy being comfortable." He curled his hand around the door knob and twisted, pulling it open and stepping back as Mike and Tom stumbled into the room. Jensen's eyes widened as he looked between the two of them. "Alright."

"We were not listening," Tom insisted and held up his hands. "It was... um... well it was all Mike's idea."

Jared felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and he smiled shyly. He grabbed Jensen's hand and tugged him towards the door. "They're jealous," he whispered then darted out the door laughing.

Mike whistled after him, chuckling even as Jensen smacked a hand across the back of his head. "Don't worry Jared," he called as he followed the boy out of the bathroom and down the hall. "We'll get our own places really soon and never tell Mike and Tom where it is."

"You _love_ us," Mike cheered happily, snagging Tom's arm and pulling him across the hall. "Come on lover, I'm hot and ready to go!"

Jared was sleeping, out cold, face down on the bed when the cell phone rang. He grunted and tried to move, but Jensen was lying across him like a _rather cool_ blanket. Jared smiled and wiggled harder reaching out for the phone. He flipped it open as Jensen finally stirred and moved off Jared slightly.

The ringing of a cell phone was not something Jensen was familiar with. So being woken up for the second day in a row by the contraption was annoying enough for Jensen to groan and scrub a hand across his forehead. He rolled slightly to look at Jared with sleepy eyes.

"Hello?" Jared's voice sounded gravelly.

"Jared? Is that you Jared?" It was Chad, and Jared could tell instantly that something was wrong.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Jared sat up, shrugging at Jensen. There was the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh on the other end of the phone and Jared jumped. "Chad!" he yelled into the phone. He fumbled with the phone for a few precious seconds and put it on speaker so Jensen could hear clearly.

"Chad? Talk to me, Chad." Jared's fingers reached for Jensen's hand.

"Jared... and...Jensen," Chad's voice was shaky, stilted as though he was terrified. "There are ... these guys here who say they're Vampires... Jare? They... want you to..." there was a muffled noise on the other end of the line and Jared heard Chad cry out. His fingers curled tight around Jensen's hand.

Jensen straightened when Chad addressed him, eyebrows furrowing together in concern as he looked between the phone and Jared. He could tell something was wrong, could feel the tension through the line and a heavy weight settled over him as Chad's lips stuttered the word Vampire. He opened his hand for Jared's palm, tugging the boy closer to him.

"I know," Chad muttered to someone on his end of the line, "Jared, you have to come tonight, tonight ... by yourself to the..." Jared heard another thud and a smaller sound from Chad.

"Leave him alone!!" Jared screamed at the phone. "What do you want???" He was vibrating with anger and fear.

He could hear Chad sniffling quietly when he spoke again, his voice thick and deep, "come to the Elder's Mansion tonight at Midnight, b b by yourself, or they will change me... Jared what does that mean? What will they do…" The phone was moved roughly and Jared could hear Chad yelling out his name as he was taken further away from the phone. He looked at Jensen, tears welling in his wide eyes.

By this point Tom and Mike had been drawn out of their room, appearing suddenly by their side at Jared's scream. Both looked at Jensen with confused and worried eyes. Jensen pulled Jared into his lap, holding him tightly.

Jared leaned his forehead against Jensen's cheek and waited, concentrating, listening to every sound on the other end of the phone.

Another deep voice came over the line, speaking over Chad's screams in the background, "Jensen, try nothing foolish, you do not see the full weight of this Prophecy. If you disobey our orders we will change the boy and his soul will be lost." The phone cut off with a sharp click, leaving them in a heavy silence.

"Chad? Jared's roommate?" Mike whispered softly, sitting on the bed beside Jared and Jensen and reaching out to squeeze Jared's arm comfortingly. "Don't worry Jared, we'll figure this out, we'll get him back."

Jared pushed back from Jensen and got up, shaking off Mike's hand; he didn't even care that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He padded over to the bottom of the bed and found his jeans; stepped into them, then picked up a t-shirt and jammed it down over his head. He started hunting around for socks and shoes. "Get up... everyone...." he said, "get dressed." His face was streaked with tears and he wiped it across his sleeve. "Take me there." He found some socks and nearly fell over trying to put them on. He noticed that no one was moving and stopped in his tracks, "Get UP!" he yelled.

"Wait Jared, we can't be hasty about this," Mike pushed off the bed, coming to stand beside Tom. "We need to think about this."

"I'm sure we can come up with a great idea," Tom agreed and took a quick step forward. "We're just as strong as they are, we can get Chad out of there without you giving yourself too them. Jensen is smart with these types of things." Tom turned to Jensen and held out a hand. Jensen only slid off the bed in silence and pulled on his own clothes slowly.

Jared was shaking his head, and trying to get his boots on. "No... no more fuckin' around. Take me there. I'm not going to keep doing this. First Mike," he stumbled and caught himself, shoving his foot down into his boot, "now Chad... no more." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his back leg. "Who's taking me?"

"Jared, seriously, there's a variety of reasons we can't take you, any of us, right now," Mike sighed. "And most important is, it's like, 1:30 in the afternoon. If any of us went out there it'd be crispy toast." He laughed nervously and shook his head. "Sorry, stupid jokes when I get nervous."

Tom pulled Mike into his side and squeezed him close. "If we just take a moment to _think_ about things. We can do this." He turned to Jensen again, watching him slowly button his shirt. "Jensen? A little help here?"

"Then I'll go by myself. Sooner or later someone who wants me there will find me. It sounds like there are a lot of people out looking for me." Jared walked back to the bed and grabbed his phone and spun around heading for the door.

"No one's going to find you!" Mike insisted. "They're all Vampires too you know!"

"What if I change you now?" Jensen spoke up, looking up from his hands still hovering over the top button on his shirt.

Tom and Mike rounded on him with identical wide eyes. "What?" They screeched at the same time.

Jared stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to face Jensen. "You'll do it? You said we should wait."

"And you should!" Tom hissed, Mike agreeing with a vigorous nod.

"You have to go there if there's any chance of saving Chad," Jensen spoke directly to Jared, ignoring his friends and crossing the room to the boy in slow steps. "We can help but you'll have to be in there alone in the beginning and I can't risk you going in there as a mortal. They want you because they want to change you. I won't allow them too. So the only other solution is to change you now."

A muscle was twitching in Jared's jaw, his eyes flitted from Mike, to Tom ... then focused in on Jensen. "Okay. Let's do it now. You promise. We can go and get Chad? And if ... it doesn't work, if it doesn't work right...you'll go and get Chad anyway."

"I will not allow this!" Tom flared stepping into the space between Jared and Jensen. "Jensen. You are putting his life at risk. How can you even contemplate doing this?"

Jensen shook his head and placed a hand flat on the center of Tom's chest. "This isn't your place. You don't get to make the choice for Jared. If he wants to do this then that's what will happen alright?"

"But he could _die_!" Mike hissed, stepping up as well. "Jensen! If you drain him and not enough of his blood gets back into his system he could die. Then who knows how long it would be until you had him in your life again!"

"It's Jared's choice!" Jensen growled and all three Vampires turned to Jared as one.

Jared wiped more tears from his cheeks. "You promise me...no matter what you get Chad out." He stared into Jensen's eyes.

"NO!" Tom shoved hard on Jensen's chest, sending him stumbling across the room.

Mike's eyes widened as he stared at Jensen then Tom. "Tom..." he breathed, stepping into his lover uncertainly.

"We don't have _time_ for this shit Tom!" Jensen's shoulders squared. "Jared needs all the time possible before midnight to adjust to the change."

"I will not allow it," Tom shook his head, brushing past Mike to step once more into Jensen's space. "Do you hear me?"

"You're not in charge of either of us!" Jensen sent his fist flying hard into the side of his face and Tom dropped to the ground with the force of it. In a flash he was across the room, throwing arms around Jared and dragging him down the hall to the far bedroom, slamming the door and turning the lock. He turned wild eyes to Jared, fangs already sharpened and ready. "Are you one hundred percent positive that this is what you want? Do you trust me?"

Jared lifted a trembling hand to Jensen's cheek and touched it softly. "I trust you. It's what I want." A tear slipped from the corner of Jared's eye. "I ... I don't know what to do." He swallowed. "I can't stop shaking."

Jensen took a step from the door and moved to slide the dresser in front of the wood. He then crossed to gather Jared into his arms and caressing the side of his face softly. He ignored the loud bangs and yells coming from the other side of the door, knowing he wouldn't have as much time as he would like to prepare Jared for what was to come before the Vampires on the other side of the door managed to break through. "This is going to work Jared, I _feel_ it. Now I'm going to drain all of your blood, don't worry, I know where to stop, and you're going to feel very light headed, maybe even a sick to your stomach. But then I'll cut my wrist and allow the blood to flow into your mouth, and I'll stop you once you've had enough. Then you'll change. Does that make sense?"

Jared nodded and wiped his face again, licking his lips nervously. "Don't let me go, Jensen." He pressed his lips to Jensen's cheek. "I'm ready."

"I love you," Jensen smiled softly and backed them up, laying Jared down across the bed. "More than anything in the entire world, I love you." He kissed around the strongest vein in Jared's neck, tongue peeking between his lips to mark the blood flow. "Every part of me cannot wait to have you with me, for eternity. No matter what happens, we'll get through this," Jensen lifted his head for just a moment to stare down into Jared's eyes and press a lingering kiss to his lips. "Here we go," he sighed before dipping down and sinking his fangs into the stretched flesh.

Jared's hand crept around Jensen's neck, fingers curling in to the silky hair at the nape of his neck; his other hand grabbed a fist full of the quilt. He hissed out a sharp breath at the feel of Jensen's bite on his neck; then felt the familiar pull on his heart. The thumping in his chest slowed, his heart beating in time with Jensen's sucking and licking. Jared's blinked slowly, fingers curling and uncurling against Jensen's neck.

Jensen had never changed anyone into a Vampire before and the blood pounding through his system raced with the adrenaline, knowing there was no turning back from this point forward. He curled his arms under Jared's body, bringing him up to take long and deep pulls from his neck. Everything around him flashed in hyper awareness, Jared's tiny sounds, Tom and Mike's yells from the hall. Then the door slowly giving as they made the first initial break through wood. He pulled deeper from the boy, swallowing at a rapid pace.

He tried to keep his hand on Jensen's neck, he tried _so_ hard wanting to touch him, know he was real...but he was so tired. Jared's head was spinning and he wasn't sure if his eyes were open or closed. The smell of Jensen's hair was sweet, comforting and he tried to get closer. His hand fell to the bed, his breathing shallow and more difficult. He thought he could hear Mike...but he wasn't sure. "Jen?" He couldn't breathe properly, something must be wrong; he grabbed Jensen's hand knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to him. "Jen...no... it's not...." he gasped for air. "Stop....plleease..." his voice faded away to moans and gasps.

Hearing the soft whimper of Jared's voice had him slowing down, tempted to lift his head up and ensure Jared was okay. But Tom's voice was in his ear in the next moment. "Don't stop Jensen, you have to keep going. If you stop now Jared really will die." The words spurred him on and he picked up his pace once more, sucking deep from Jared's neck even as the boy grew weaker and weaker in his arms. Jensen, who had never drained a human, was unprepared for the way the blood blurred his vision, pulsing through him so intensely his limbs shook.

Jared could hear them... someone saying ... something, he was just so tired. The tug was so strong, his heart was beating slower, he could feel it moving in time to the pull on his blood. _Jensen_. His voice was a whisper but he knew Jensen could hear him, "Jen...pleease...." he tried to pull in a lung full of air, "help..." The sheet fell out of Jared's hand.

"Now," Tom hissed, curling his fingers into Jensen's shoulder and pulling him back harshly. "Mike, the knife," He instructed, voice calm though Jensen could make out the undercurrents of anger. "We'll leave you alone for this," he whispered as Mike placed the knife into Jensen's palm. "His body has to die Jensen; it's going to be rough."

Jensen nodded as he turned the blade in his palm and reached out with it. The sharp point drug across his flesh and blood instantly pooled forth. "Drink," Jensen insisted, gathering Jared's head into his lap and placing the cut against his lips. "Drink Jared."

It was so peaceful, warm, dark, quiet. Jared thought he could hear Jensen, but he was so far away - it was the dream - always so far away. _So tired._

"Damnit Jared!" Jensen hissed, tugging sharply on the back of Jared's hair to get him to open his mouth wider. "Drink please," he growled, smearing the blood along Jared's lips. "Jared... drink! Please I can't..." Tears welled up in his eyes are he stared down at Jared's lifeless form. He'd done something wrong obviously, he'd made a mistake and now Jared was going to die. He was going to have to spend the rest of his eternity looking for him. The thought alone killed him. "Please Jared! I love you; you can't leave me like this. Please drink."

 _Jensen_ , all those times in his dreams Jensen had found him, been there. The pink tip of Jared's tongue slipped out over his lips and tasted the blood; he swallowed, listening to his lover's voice. Jen had come for him again, he always did. Letting his mouth fall open, he latched onto the cut in Jensen's arm, licking first, tasting, then softly drawing the blood into his mouth and swallowing. Jared's fingers curled around Jensen's arm pulling him closer.

The rush of blood leaving his system was just as intense as pulling it in, only he could feel himself growing weaker with each pull from Jared. It had been three hundred years since someone drank from him and his skin tingled intensely. "Good boy," he whispered, stroking Jared's hair with his free hand. "Just a little more, you're almost there now."

Jared's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw were Jensen's eyes, so full of love and sadness. Drawing hard on Jensen's arm, he stared up at his lover through his lashes, drinking his blood down; copper, dark, musty in his mouth. He wanted _more_.

For a long moment Jensen lost himself in the pull of Jared's lips on his arm, lost himself in the depths of Jared's eyes. Then he realized his vision was darkening around the edges and he gasped. "Stop Jared, stop," he jerked his arm out of reach, bringing it up to his mouth to lick the incision close. He watched Jared for a moment, reaching out to touch his face and whispering softly, "This is going to hurt Jared but it'll be over soon, I promise."

Jared licked his lips and frowned up at Jensen. And then, it hit him, pain like he'd never felt it before. His hands flew to Jensen's chest grabbing onto his shirt. "Jen..." he doubled over as all the muscles in his body started to cramp and pull, his body twisted up and he fell across Jensen's lap. "Jen..." _Fuck_ , he tried to sit up, get away, move - his legs wouldn't work. He fell through Jensen's grasp onto the floor his body jack-knifing at the waist. His hands flailed around, grasping at Jensen's leg, falling away again as the pain rolled over him again, crushing him. "Jen..." he was crying, sobbing, trying to gasp for air but fighting a losing battle with the steel band around his chest.

Staring at Jared with wide eyes, Jensen fell quickly on the floor beside his lover, hands hovering in the air above the writhing body. He'd seen this process before, in his time with the Elders he'd seen several young mortals experience death of their bodies before becoming immortals, but watching Jared thrashing, listening to him cry out his name was almost too much. He's body ached from the amount of blood he'd given and he wanted this to be _over_. Wanted to sweep Jared out of this place, away from those who were trying to destroy them, and show him the wonders of the world. But more than anything else he wanted Jared to stop crying in agony. "It's almost done..." he whispered.

There were needles jabbing in Jared's skin - he was convinced of it. Suddenly, every touch was too much, his head pounded as the new blood, _Jensen's blood, their blood_ raced through his body. Then Jared fell still. Time slipped past him and he knew he should open his eyes, show Jensen he was alive, show him. But there was so much, he could hear every sound in the room, the creaking of the wood in the walls of the house; Tom and Mike whispering in the hallway as they comforted each other... and Jensen... he could smell Jensen, the soft scent of his hair, his eyes shot open. "Jen..." he scrabbled across the floor slamming into Jensen's body, knocking him back against the floor.

Jensen's eyes widened with surprise as he found himself suddenly halfway across the room, Jared's dark eyes studying him. "Whoa there tiger," he laughed softly, and reached out to run a hand along the firm, cold, jaw line. "Don't over exert yourself, things are going to be pretty intense for a..." he trailed off as he became aware of just how much he could _feel_ Jared. As if their bodies were connected, merged as one. Every pump of blood through Jared's veins, every shift of his muscles. "Wow..." he gasped, suddenly needing to touch Jared in every possible way, hands scanning every inch of silky skin.

Jared crawled up Jensen's body and straddled his thighs staring down at his face. "You're even more beautiful now," he said, head tilted to the side. Licking his way over Jensen's jaw line, he smiled against his skin as he could _feel_ the desire growing in Jensen's body. "I think... “ he smiled, "it worked." His hands moved of their own accord, over the muscles of Jensen's chest, the cool wooden floor; he leaned in and breathed in the scent of his mate _knowing_ it for the first time as _his._

"I'd say so," Jensen agreed, nuzzling his face against Jared's and smiling softly. "I can feel you, everywhere. In all of me," he chuckled softly, unable to resist grinding his hips up into Jared's. "I wish we had time to explore exactly how intense this can be... but um... we should..." he trailed off as he started pressing kisses along Jared's skin. "We should definitely. We should do strategy. Stuff. We should."

"I'm not saying sorry," Tom stepped inside the broken doorway, Mike appearing at his side with a wide grin. "And you're buying us a new door, for the record."

"Damn kid," Mike whistled. "You're _gorgeous_. I mean, as mortal you were but as a Vampire... well just, damn."

Jared leapt up to his feet and over shot by a few feet, catching himself quickly. He threw himself at Mike and buried his face in his neck inhaling the wonderful rich smell of the other Vampire. "It worked, Mike, I'm okay." He reached out and pulled Tom into a hug. "Have you smelled these two Jensen? They smell ... delicious."

The three Vampires laughed and Mike ran his hands over Jared's form. "Oh I forgot they are so fun when they're brand new," Mike chuckled and pulled Jared in for another deep hug.

"Though I have to admit I didn't think he'd be so ready to go," Tom raised a curious eyebrow. "Aren't you a little tired Jared? Hungry perhaps?"

"We have to get Chad." Jared held out a hand to Jensen and pulled him up from the floor. "And, yes, I'm hungry." His hand slipped into Jensen's back pocket and he leaned in to latch onto his ear lobe. "Mmmmm," he growled, "mine." He was suddenly dizzy, overcome by smells and sounds and stumbled backwards a few steps and sat down hard on the floor. Wide eyes blinked up at the others.

Jensen smiled softly and took a few quick steps toward his lover, kneeling on the floor beside Jared and reaching out to caress his hair. "It's still day pet, we can't go yet. But the moment the sun sets we'll take you to feed so you have some strength, and we'll be at the Elders mansion before midnight."

"I'm sorry, you keep telling me it's daytime," Jared looked down and examined his skin; it was so different, pale, almost translucent in spots. "So - we can't leave for a few hours." He nodded his voice dreamy and far away. "Jen? Are you okay? You feel... you feel a little weak...somehow - I can feel you." Jared's hand drifted up to Jensen's cheek, stroking it softly, "did I take too much blood?"

"No, not too much," Jensen shook his head, leaning into Jared's touch and sighing softly at the way it sent comfort through his system. He felt more complete then he ever had, more _alive_.

Tom cleared his throat, "You took pretty much all of your blood back Jared, which can be a little rough, especially since Jensen wasn't completely prepared for how it would feel. I would suggest the two of you sleep for the next few hours. Mike and I can wake you when it's almost sunset, then we'll go."

"And feel free to sleep in here," Mike offered, a silly grin still painted across his lips. "Bigger bed and all."

"No sex," Tom interjected, glaring at Mike for a moment. "You need your energy. All of it."

"Sleep?" Jared got up slowly, trying to re-learn his body and his strength. "I don't want to sleep yet." He walked over to Tom and rested his hands on his broad chest. Jared's head tilted again, "You are gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed the corner of Tom's mouth then hugged him tight.

"Oh god," Mike groaned, knees dipping slightly. "Keep that up kid and I don't think I can be responsible for my actions."

"You're going to kill Mike," Jensen warned with a chuckle, rising from the ground as well.

Tom shivered slightly. "Or turn him on so much he'll end up fucking me right against the wall."

"In front of you both," Mike added with a wicked grin.

Licking his lips Jared backed away slowly, ”Something to look forward to later," he grinned. Jared took the long way around the outside of the bedroom, touching everything, stopping to smell a painting, then he pressed up against Jensen's back, slipping his hands around his mate's chest and breathing out a deep sigh. "You're the most beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling into Jensen's hair and nipping gently at the back of his neck. "I'm tired now," he announced to anyone who was listening.

Jensen smiled as he leaned back into Jared's body, hands falling over Jared's and squeezing tightly. "We probably should sleep."

"Yeah uh, you sleep," Mike nodded and wrapped his fingers around Tom's wrist, tugging him from the room. "We'll wake you up... later."

With a laugh, Jensen turned in Jared's arms and lifted his own to rest on top of Jared's shoulders, hands interlocking in his hair. "So... sleep?"

"Yeah..." Jared licked his way into Jensen's mouth, sucking in a huge breath of surprise when their tongues passed over each other. He moaned into Jensen' mouth tugged roughly at his shirt. "I'll sleep..." he murmured, "but I want to feel all of you next to me, your skin," he blinked slowly and smiled sleepily. Grabbing the hem of his shirt Jared pulled it up over his head, unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them. He stood there, rubbing his hands over his skin and staring at Jensen.

Jensen stared at Jared with wide eyes, taking a step back so he could appreciate the full view of him. "Shit..." he hissed, hardly able to resist the urge to pin his mate to the bed and show him exactly how pleasurable it was to be a Vampire. Never taking his eyes from Jared, he slipped quickly out of his shirt and jeans, wetting his lips with a slow drag of his tongue across them. "Uh... bed?" He gestured vaguely toward it, eyes re-memorizing the expanse of skin.

Slipping under the sheets Jared pulled Jensen down on top of him. His hands moved lazily over Jensen's body. "You feel so..." words failed him, everything was so different and touching Jensen; he couldn't even understand how it worked. He could feel everything inside Jensen, as though they were linked, it was the most comforting feeling, he felt whole and settled and adored. "You're mine....forever," he nodded, his eyes drifting closed, long arms tightening around his lover.

"Forever," Jensen echoed, relaxing against Jared's body, eyes closing.


	7. Chapter 7

A small smirk tugged along Jensen's lip as he watched Jared scan the people of the club with wide eyes. He could only vaguely remember what it was like to see the world through such new, Vampire eyes. He reached out and traced the edge of Jared's skin just above his waist band. "Take your time, pick someone who appeals to you, it'll make the first time just that much easier," he leaned in to whisper into his mate's ear, tongue darting out to lick along the ear lobe quickly. "I'll guide you along as you go okay?"

Leaning into Jensen's touch Jared smiled and took a deep breath, "I pick you." His eyes darkened and he turned his head to nip Jensen's cheek. "Do I have to pick someone else?"

Sighing softly, Jensen tilted his head slightly to give Jared more room. "I wish you didn't have to, but sadly I can't provide that sort of nutrient for you." He smiled and took a step back, biting his lower lip with a soft smile. "Soon you'll be able to feed off of me for purely erotic reasons, but we have things to take care of first. Now... I'm assuming you would like a man, the trick is figuring out who is unattached and into men. They're generally the most easy to seduce."

"Erotic..." Jared whispered, "I like the way that sounds when _you_ say it." Jared's eyes moved over the crowd, his new vision giving him a more keen understanding of people than he'd ever had before. His gaze finally settled on a young man leaning up against one of the back walls of the club. He was tall, lithe, built similar to Jared perhaps a bit more muscular. Jared tilted his chin at the man subtly enough that only Jensen would notice.

Studying the man for a moment Jensen nodded in agreement, watching where his eyes scanned. "Seems like a good choice. I'm assuming I won't have to instruct you on how to seduce him?" He smiled and reached out to cup the curve of Jared's ass. "Actually I'm fairly sure just walking up to him will be enough, but we try to make it a little more pleasurable. Once you feel he's ready you take him to the alley outside and I'll be there to stop you before it's too much. Remember to lick the veined area quite a bit before you start, it helps make the initial bite hurt less. Any questions before you go?"

"You won't leave me?" Jared slipped his fingers into Jensen's hand.

"Never, you'll feel me always, trust me," Jensen smiled and reached up to grasp the back of Jared's neck, tugging them into the shadows so he could slip his tongue deep into his lover's mouth with several long, broad strokes. "Remember to enjoy."

Jared moaned softly into Jensen's mouth and moved reluctantly away from his mate, crossing the room gracefully. Stopped behind the young man he had pointed out to Jensen he smiled and bumped their shoulders together. "Oh! I'm sorry…" he looked down so that he was staring at the man through his lashes.

The man's head tilted away from Jared, a smile teasing the edges of his mouth. "Does that actually work on guys?"

Jared shrugged, "the accidental bump or the eyelashes?"

The man laughed and turned to lean on the stand up bar behind him, facing Jared. "You're an interesting fellow... I've never seen you here before."

"I don't come here a lot," Jared replied eyes unconsciously scanning the crowd for Jensen. "Are you alone?" Jared moved closer letting his thigh rest against the man's hip.

Jensen smiled as he moved through the people, watching Jared talking casually to the man. A swell of love circled up in him and he couldn't resist the odd, short bark of laughter falling from his lips. A few people around him gave him some strange looks but he ignored them, stepping into Jared's line of sight and leaning back against an empty table, arms folding across his chest.

"The name's Grant and, yes, I am alone." His fingers brushed against Jared's thigh. "You alone? You... lookin' for anything in particular?"

Jared laughed and leaned in to Grant's body, "I could be..." he blew out a breath over Grant's neck his sharp vision immediately noticing the goose bumps that followed. Sliding imperceptibly closer he let Grant feel how turned on he was, straddling his thigh and rubbing up against him. Jared watched as Grant's pupils widened, the capillaries in his cheeks opened and drew in more blood. He couldn't help his eyes finding Jensen, it just happened, and as he leaned in to Grant's tentative embrace his eyes were fixed on his mates.

Grant's voice was gruff when he spoke into Jared's ear, "You wanna get out of here?" His hand had slipped on to Jared's hip and tightened, making Jared smile. He grabbed Grant's hand and tugged him forward, pulling him away from the crowd towards the side door of the club.

Jensen followed a short distance behind his mate and the man, laughing to himself at the man's eagerness. Of course he wasn’t that surprised because Jared was the most attractive creature on the entire planet and he watched more than one pair of eyes travel over his form. He tucked into the shadows, ready to step forward when Jared needed stopping, fully planning on enjoying the show until then.

He felt the tension in his body; he was like a loaded spring. The door clanged shut behind them and he concentrated, feeling Jensen there and relaxed. Grant was pulling him down the alley; it amused Jared. He let Grant push him into the shadows and up against a wall, sliding his hands around Grant's neck and pulling his lips into a rough kiss. The warmth of Grant's mouth was a little intoxicating and Jared could feel his body reacting to the scent of the man. His eyes opened again, seeking Jensen in the dark alley, seeking the comfort of his face. Pulling back slightly Jared leaned into Grant's neck and licked a long, slow, path from Grant's ear down to his collar bone. Changing his stance slightly, Jared slipped his leg between Grants’s in case he had to support him and lapped seductively at the man's neck. The noises Grant made went straight to Jared's hips and he found himself rocking into the stranger.

The sensation of his fangs lengthening was shocking at first and Jared stiffened in Grant's arms, eyes searching out Jensen in the darkness.

It took a moment for Jensen to realize he'd never told Jared what his fangs would feel like when they first came down. He stepped forward into the faint light of the alley, sliding down the alley a little to step into Jared's eyesight. He nodded encouragingly, running a hand down his chest and hooking his thumb just under his waist band. More than anything he wanted to dart across the alley and pin his mate against the wall, take him in every way possible, but he knew they both needed to feed so he fell back into the shadows and watched once more.

Seeing Jensen relaxed Jared, his hands started to move over Grant's body again and he explored the feel of his new teeth with his tongue. Grant was rutting up against Jared, kissing his shoulder and making the sweet sounds again. Eyes on Jensen, Jared licked once more, shy and cautious, then bit down on Grant's neck. Grant's head fell back almost immediately and Jared's knees almost buckled at the sensation, the taste, the smell as Grant's blood filled his mouth. For the briefest of moments he forgot to swallow and the blood trickled down his chin; the sensation spurring him to suck and swallow. He lost himself in the pulsing, thick warmth pouring down his throat. Growling deep in his throat, Jared spun them and pushed Grant up against the wall. He could drink all night, it was like some kind of honey, sticky and sweet and spicy. Jared's throat convulsed and he drew more and more from the young man, his own body shuddering.

Jensen lost himself in the sight of Jared feeding, muscles tightening as his cock stiffened and pressed against the front of his jeans. He'd been turned on before but seeing the blood - smelling it mixing with Jared - was nearly too much. He could tell the man underneath Jared was starting to feel the loss, could feel his body weakening, so he moved quickly across the alley behind Jared. His hands settled on his mate's waist and he squeezed, leaning forward to whisper quietly along the back of his neck. "That's enough Jared, lick the wound close."

The familiar voice reached Jared through the fog of lust and hunger and he reluctantly pulled back, releasing Grant and passing his tongue quickly over the wound. His frantic eyes sought Jensen's again for help - suddenly he was uncomfortable and didn't know how to help the man leaning against him. "Grant..." he whispered into the young man's ear. "Are you okay? You don't look so good...." his voice faded away.

Holding back the soft chuckle, Jensen remained hidden behind Jared, leaning up and whispering once more. "You're doing fine, just help him off the wall, if he seems like he can stand okay then he'll probably be able to get home okay. Though I'd ask him just to be sure. Basically get him out of here because I want you so bad I can hardly stand it."

Jensen's words brought the smile back to Jared's face. "Grant," he pulled the young man forward gently and watched him sway a bit on his feet. "Can you get home okay Grant?"

Grant smiled at Jared, "MMmhmm, it was nice to... meet you... I've forgotten your name..."

Jared brushed Grant's hair back from his forehead and turned him gently sending him in the direction of the club door. "It was nice to meet you too." He watched Grant walk back down the alley and stumble through the door and let out a deep breath collapsing back against the wall

Jensen waited until the man was gone from sight before he spun around and stepped into Jared's space, running his hands up and down his mate's chest. "You did amazing," he breathed into the space between them before crushing their lips together, tongue pushing forward to dart along Jared's mouth and gather the lingering taste of blood. He moaned deeply and ground his hips into Jared's.

Hands grasping Jensen's ass Jared tucked one long leg around Jensen's calf pressing up against him. "Don't say no..." Jared said, "I want you to take some blood from me, just a little... it won't hurt me later... I want to feel it... in case..." He rolled his hips into Jensen's, head falling back almost completely overcome by the sensation of being so close to his mate, so aroused, it was enough to send him over the edge.

"In case..." Jensen didn't need to question to know what Jared was referring to and he wanted to fight the issue, not let Jared even have thoughts like that. But the stretched flesh of Jared's neck was too tempting so he dipped down, sinking his fangs into the taught muscle and sucking deeply from the area. The blood coming from Jared had a whole different taste to it, part Jared, part the other man.

This time, Jared's knees did give out and he hung off Jensen's shoulders, his cock throbbed as he pressed up against his mate. Everything flowed in and out of him, the blood, his lover's presence; every sensation was stronger, bigger, more and Jared's writhed against the wall and thrust forward into Jensen. The lips tugging at his neck made him tremble and twist in his mate's arms. His mouth opened in a surprised 'O', eyes squeezing shut when he thrust too hard against Jensen's thigh and came. He fell forward into Jensen's arms as his cock pulsed into the pants, sticky and wet. "Ssssorry..." he whispered into Jensen's neck.

Jensen licked the area closed and supported Jared easily, "I take it that was worth it." He chuckled softly and rested his hands under Jared's arms, pulling him up. "I need to go and feed, we uh... we really need to get on our way. And Jared? For the record? Things are going to be okay tonight. We'll get Chad back, save the day, then I'm going to take you home - or you know, wherever - and fuck the daylights out of you okay?" He pressed a kiss to his forehead and stepped back.

Jared's knees gave out again.

"When he comes we must be prepared for Jensen to fight. The moment he realizes that we know..." the Elder dragged his finger down the bleeding jaw line of the blond boy in front of him. "I don't expect either to give up without a fight, but we outnumber them ten to one, even with any help from the other two."

"And all of this is assuming the Prophecy has yet to come into effect," one of the youngest of Elder's questioned, a frown tugging down the lines of his lips. "Assuming Jared has no acquired any of his powers."

"The boy will be weak, Vampire for less than twelve hours," the first Elder clicked his tongue and knelt in front of the tied up human, leaning forward to lick a path through the blood along his skin. "He'll come and request his friend, and then we'll stop this Prophecy from reaching its full potential."

The large mansion loomed out of the shadows sooner than Jensen would have liked it too. In his mind he had worked over the variety of reasons Jared had to be the one who did this, had to go in alone, but actually allowing him to do it was a whole different matter. "Jared," he stopped about three hundred feet from the building, reaching out to grab his mate's arm and pull him hard into his body. "I can't go any further; they'll know I'm there. This is going to be difficult but try to act as human as possible. I'm hoping none of the Elders will be in the room where Chad is, if that isn’t the case though you work on convincing the Vampires that you need to bring him outside. Tom and Mike will be waiting to take him to safety."

Jared nodded, cheek grazing over Jensen's as he breathed in the comforting smell of his _mate_. He had the plan firmly in his mind, what little there was of it; he had wrestled with Mike and Tom most of the day, familiarizing himself with his new strength and abilities and here he was facing the hardest part: leaving Jensen. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he whispered, lips moving over his mate's chilled skin.

It happened quickly, Jared had so little control over his newly born hunger and desire; his fangs lengthened, scraped against Jensen's skin and he bit down sinking his teeth into his lover's flesh. He drew up one mouthful of _beautiful, sweet, fiery_ blood, pulled away and licked the wound closed. "Mine," he mouthed against his mate's shoulder, turning and walking towards the mansion with the taste of his lover on his lips.

 _Jensen stumbled slightly, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. His knees felt weak from the brief interaction, the sensitive area of his neck tingling from Jared's too brief touch. His muscles tensed though when he turned and watched Jared's form making quick progress to the mansion. Unable to allow his mate to go through this alone he took a quick step to follow, but a heavy hand fell down on his arm and Tom and Mike appeared at his side. "No Jensen," Tom shook his head and Mike wrapped arms around Jensen's waist. "We need to give him a chance."_

 _"They'll know," Jensen shook his own head, trying to push free from Mike's arms. "The Elders aren't stupid. They'll know Jared's a Vampire. They'll _kill_ him and he won't come back. I can't handle that."_

"We need to let him try," Mike protested though he looked at Tom with worried eyes. The three Vampires turned to stare at the mansion just as Jared reached the door.

The walk up to the mansion was the longest walk of Jared's life; he could _feel_ Jensen behind him, sense his watchful gaze and somewhere beneath that Mike's worry and Tom's caution. His brow furrowed slightly at the new sensations but he took comfort in their presence. He was struck by indecision at the front door, then grabbed the door handle and pushed the huge oak door open. As he stepped over the threshold into the dimly lit hall he was overwhelmed by a flood of words and feelings; a tangled mess of images and feelings. He stumbled a step forward, hands moving to his temple. Trying to focus on Jensen seemed to help; he took a few moments to think of Jensen, his hands, his voice, and the swirling sounds in his head calmed slightly.

"You must be Jared," the Vampire stepped forward almost eagerly, rubbing his hands together as he scanned Jared's body with curious, dark eyes. "Hmm, you're taller than I expected, though not nearly as built. The way they talk around here it's like you're the fucking second coming." He laughed deeply, lip curving into a half smirk. "Alright, let's get this over with. Follow me."

Jared tried to keep his eyes down, hidden by his lashes; he moved slowly to follow the strange Vampire, shuddering slightly at the hate that oozed off him. As they moved through the long hallways images and thoughts slid in and out of Jared's mind, _fear, challenge, anger,_ His eyes glanced over the surroundings.

The walls were covered with old paintings, The Elders; Jared assumed... the rich and vibrant history of the Vampires. He followed, as near the Vampire as he could stand to be. More feelings and sensations washed over him... his step faltered slightly as he tried to process everything. Fear washed over him, his own, maybe the change hadn't worked properly - Jensen hadn't mentioned being assaulted like this by thoughts and feelings.

What bothered Jared the most was that... he _thought_ the Elders knew about him; he couldn't put his finger on where it came from... but there was acceptance, a sense that he was arriving to be tested, his boundaries challenged. He closed his eyes for a moment, pictured Jensen's beautiful face _I think they know_. He followed the Vampire.

"So good to finally meet you Jared!" A Vampire swept across the room, long robe folded across his broad shoulders. "Do come in. We're so glad you're on time, it would have been such a pity to lose such a nice soul as your friend here," he turned with a gesture of his arm, chuckling as he stepped aside to show Chad tied to a chair at the furthest part of the room.

Jared walked into the room and started to move toward Chad then stopped at the Vampire moved as though to intercept them. He offered Chad what he hoped was a confident smile and turned back to the Vampire once more. "is my friend okay...Chad?" His voice felt small in the huge room. _Chad_.

"He's breathing," the Vampire nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Elder Morgan, and welcome to our home." He gestured around the wide open room.

"This is him?" Another Vampire wearing similar robes appeared in the space beside Jared and reached out flick at his hair. "He's pretty. No wonder Jensen's so fond of him."

"Now Elder Rush, don't be rude, we wouldn't want to scare the young Vampire away," Elder Morgan smiled, fangs poking out just below his upper lip.

"Don't touch me," Jared hissed, cursing himself for reacting so quickly. His eyes snapped to the one called Morgan, "I'm not ...what ... do you mean?" He wanted Jensen beside him, _they know_. He squared his shoulders and pulled up to his full height. "I want Chad... I want to take him... outside..." he gestured behind him, "let him go and then you can do whatever you want with me." There was no point in hiding, he looked up and met Morgan's cold gaze. _He's curious... doesn't know everything._ Jared's fingers fluttered to his temple.

The Elder's shared a long look before turning as one back to Chad. "We shall have one of own release Chad, I'm certain my Jensen will be there to assist him," Elder Morgan nodded toward the Vampire that had led Jared into the room. "Now Jared, why don't you come over here and sit down with us? Are you hungry? I can hardly remember being such a young Vampire but I do remember the almost insatiable hunger. Fortunately we have a nice little supply of humans just waiting to be fed off of."

Jared shook his head even as the mere mention of feeding made his blood started to rush through his body. "Are you taking Chad outside now?" He stood behind the chair at the long table. "Let Chad go - you've got me - you don't need him. I want your word, Elder Morgan," the name left a bad taste in Jared's mouth, "Please."

Elder Morgan watched him for a moment before turning his eyes toward the Vampire across the room and nodding, "Misha, take the human outside now and leave him there." The Elder's eyes followed Misha as he made quick work with the ties surrounding Chad, pulling the blond boy easily up into his arms and carrying him quickly out of the room. As he disappeared around the door the Elder turned back to Jared and folded his hands together. "There, your friend is released. Now it's time for you to learn some respect." He made a quick gesture and the Elder Rush moved toward Jared, curling tight fingers around his wrist.

Jensen’s nails dug craters into his palms as he stared at the mansion, stomach dipping when he caught sight of the light from the open door, Jared’s form just briefly illuminated before it was darkness once more. “He’s terrified,” Jensen groaned, spinning toward Tom and Mike with wide eyes. “Oh god, they know about him.”

“You don’t know that,” Tom reasoned.

“I do though,” Jensen insisted, taking a few quick steps forward. “I can _feel_ it. They know about him and he’s in danger.”

Tom and Mike shared quick looks, following Jensen as he moved quickly to the front of the mansion, scanning the large building for a way in. “Jensen…” Mike warned, “We can’t just go barreling in there, they could be expecting that.”

“Who knows what they’re expecting,” Jensen shook his head and ran a hand along the cold surface of the wall. “Obviously they already knew Jared was a Vampire. Maybe they expect us to expect them to know. Maybe it was all part of the plan in the first place.” He rambled on, not even caring whether he made sense or not.

The door opened suddenly and Misha appeared carrying Chad in his arms. He looked at them with wide eyes for a moment before handing the blond boy to Tom and turning to Mike with wide eyes. “Mike! Tom! You two look as dashing as always.”

“We hardly even try,” Mike pressed a kiss to the corner of Misha’s lips. “How’s Victoria? She must hate to have you on assignment like this.”

“We manage,” Misha nodded and stepped back, turning to Jensen. “And you Jensen? I’ve been hearing loads about you around the mansion these days.”

Jensen looked between Misha to Mike and Tom and back. “Uh, yeah. It's been awhile Misha. How did you get mixed up in this?”

“We contacted Misha the other night,” Tom informed, shifting the boy in his arms to a more comfortable position. “After the Prophecy and everything… well we figured he’d be useful.”

“I need to get in there,” Jensen turned sharply to the building, sensing a wave of panic soaring through his mate. “Misha, can you get me in?”

“Yeah,” Misha nodded and slid back to the door.

“We’re going to get him somewhere safe,” Tom nodded down toward Chad and he and Mike turned to quickly head off into the darkness.

Lip curling, Jared tried to pull free from the Vampires grip. "I have no reason to respect _you_ ," he spat, "you've done nothing but hurt people and ...you're trying to control everything... change... fate... aren’t you?" The realization dawned on Jared slowly along with the sense of anxiety and trepidation that poured out of Morgan, tempered with control and confidence. _Jensen_. Jared stood his ground, focusing on the fact that Chad was probably safely with his friends and they would take care of him.

"Do you know why the Vampires have a group of Elders to look after things?" Elder Morgan began a slow pace around the room as he spoke, gesturing casually with each word. "It comes down to simple logic Jared. The Vampire population is surprisingly large, there's no way it can be run by two young, hardly experienced Vampires just because a Prophecy says it's to be. After all, those words were written hundreds or thousands, of years ago. During that time the population would have been much smaller, the idea much more feasible. Now though? Jared you can hardly imagine you and Jensen are going to, what? Come in here and take down the Elders? Change the world of the Vampires? What could _you_ possibly do?"

Jensen slid along the wall, close enough now he could hear the deep rumble of the Elder's voice, echoing around the large hall they were in. Every part of him screamed to be with Jared, not liking the fear and uncertainty stirring in his lover. Their connection seemed almost stronger than before, though he hardly knew how that could be. It almost felt as if Jared was speaking directly to _him_ , into his mind, transmitting his feelings between the feet of distance separating them. Sparing a quick glance at Misha over his shoulder - who nodded softly in encouragement - he took another few hesitant steps forward, wondering how long it would be until the Elders sent someone to capture him and drag him into the room.

Jared's chin jutted forward, teeth clenching as he watched Morgan. "I ... I don't claim to understand all the implications of that Prophecy." He blinked, staring across the dimly lit room into Morgan's eyes. "Can we change the world?" Jared shrugged. "I don't know -what I do know - is that I have a lot of respect for Jensen, and his friends. They are kind, and generous, _devoted_. If I can learn from them..." Jared closed his eyes seeking Jensen in the darkness of his mind, sorting through the words and feeling that were rushing at him. _He was closer_. Jared started, turning quickly to face Morgan, hoping to distract him. "What's to stop me learning from you?" He took a step closer, making a point of letting Morgan see him breathing in the older Vampires scent. "The Prophecy says _diminish_..." he walked closer, "what if that just means your role changes. I don't want... to be a leader of any kind..."

"Everyone wants that sort of power Jared, if not now, then one day," the Elder shook his head and tilted his head. "The Prophecy declares you and your _Warrior_ will shape the nations so to speak. The Elders would need to be gone for this to happen. Even if we were no longer Elders... it's not possible for us to just _be_. So we are either Elders or we are no more. Though little can be said of my boy, Jared, you don't seem like the killing type, is that really what you want?" He stopped for a moment. "Speaking of our precious Warrior... I can sense him lingering nearby..." He turned to the other Elder. "Send someone to find him. Knowing my Jensen he's trying to be sneaky. Get Misha on it."

Stepping closer Jared tiled his head, eyes focused on Morgan's. "Just because the Prophecy says it... doesn't mean we can't change things." Jared reached out a tentative hand, and fingered the silky materials of the older Vampires robe. "I'm not the killing type - you're right," he looked up and leaned in to breathe in and out next to Morgan's cheek, "you could help, teach me, we can all work together so that none of the knowledge needs to be lost. Consider the power we could all have together..." Jared let his hand rest on the Elder's chest.

"Your boy is very brave," Misha whispered behind Jensen, eyes widening slightly as they listened to the conversation in the other room.

Jensen scanned the walls, trying to decide on the best way in, the best way to help Jared. He only vaguely replied, not concerned, "He knows what he's doing. Besides, Morgan knows what I'm capable of."

The Elder cleared his throat and looked down at Jared's hand connecting with his body. He considered the younger Vampire for a moment before turning to the other Elder still standing in the room. "Elder Rush, go and find out what's taking Misha so long. Now." He snapped a moment later when the Elder failed to move. After he'd disappeared out the doorway, Morgan turned to Jared with thoughtful, dark eyes. "What about Jensen? You'd give him up for this life? For the world I could show you?"

Jared held on to Jensen with his mind letting his mate's quiet confidence flow over him, through him, knowing he was there, watching over him. Jared stepped closer to Morgan, closing the space between them. "You've met Jensen," Jared recalled his heartbreak the times that he had thought Jensen didn't want him, he wanted the emotion to show on his face, flow out of him, "he is more concerned with himself than with anyone else...he barely notices me except when it's to his advantage." Even as the vile words flowed so easily from his mouth Jared sent out waves of love, desire and trust to Jensen.

Leaning forward Jared nuzzled gently against Morgan's chin, dipping his head submissively, hesitantly, his heart clenched around his mate's presence. He blinked up at the older Vampire seductively and let his tongue lick quickly across the cold mouth.

Trying to fight off the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of the Elder's lips against his lover's, Jensen turned to Misha and hissed, "I'm going to need a sword, as soon as possible." Misha nodded quickly and headed off down the hall, Jensen watching for a moment before he looked down at the Elder Rush, bound and gagged at his side. He wasn't sure if Jared could feel him the way he could feel Jared, but just in case, he sent a thought his way. _I'm coming Jared, I'll be there soon._

Morgan pulled Jared into his body, arms tightening around his muscles, and squeezing. "That sounds very much like the Jensen I once knew... it has always been all duty with him, never knew how to appreciate the world, my boy. Here though... Jared I could show you so much, teach you..." He dipped down to capture Jared's lips in a rough and brutal kiss.

Jared's eyes closed, his breath catching in his chest... Jensen was coming... of course, he would let Morgan interpret his reaction however he wanted. Jared's hands crept up over Morgan's chest as he let his mouth be plundered by the Vampire's tongue. He curled his fingers over Morgan's shoulders knowing he could slide his hands quickly down and capture his arms if he had to. His heart started to beat faster against Morgan's chest, _my love_ , he couldn't let go of Jensen's mind.

Jensen curled the palm of his hand around the hilt of the sword and slid forward into the large room, sliding quickly and trying not to stare at Jared kissing the Elder with anger. The last thing he needed was to let the jealousy cloud his vision. _Keep him there_. Jensen didn't make a sound as he made it to the other side of the room, creeping up on the Elder from behind. _Now Jared_ his mind screamed and he darted forward just as Jared stepped back, curling his fingers tightly into the Elder's hair and laying the sharp edge of the blade against the muscle of the Elder's neck. "Hello Morgan," he hissed into his ear. "I believe that's my lover you're touching. I would advise you to stop. Now."

Relief washed over Jared's body the moment Jensen stepped into the light. He tried to wipe the taste of Morgan from his mouth with the back of his hand. A smile curved over Jared's lips as his eyes connected with his mate's over Morgan's shoulder. _Possession._.

"Well, son, what do you plan on doing now?" Morgan growled, body tightening under Jensen's grasp. "Do you really think you could kill me and get out of here alive? We have you outnumbered, even if your friends were to come back and help you."

Smiling softly for just a moment at Jared, Jensen took a step forward, pushing Morgan along with him. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to use you to get us out of here. You'll instruct your fellow Elders that if any of them attempt to rescue you, I'll have your head off before they can even take a step forward." He pushed them along and glanced at Jared briefly. "Come on, Tom and Mike have Chad, he’s safe."

Tucking his finger through Jensen's belt loop Jared fell into step beside his mate, relived to hear that Chad and the others had made it to safety. _Can we make it out_? he sent to Jensen, fingers brushed lightly over the taut skin of Jensen's muscular arm.

 _He hesitated for a moment as Jared's words washed over him like a question, but he'd been watching him and his lips had never moved. This was new, something he'd never knew to happen before. He turned his head forward and continued walking, but his mind stayed wholly focused on Jared. _We'll be just fine_ he tried saying mentally, blood quickening as they reached the doorway._

Smiling to himself, Jared's finger's brushed Jensen's hip as he withdrew his hand. He nodded at Jensen, steadied his nerves and moved forward.

Jensen wanted to figure out what exactly was going on with Jared and this new development... but he couldn’t devote the appropriate amount of time to it, especially when they rounded the corner to find all the Elders and a variety of other Vampires watching them with cold eyes. "Back off," he hissed loudly, stopping when they remained in their places. "Tell them," he instructed Morgan, tightening the blade slightly so it pricked his skin.

"Do what he says," Morgan nodded at them and all the Vampires in the hall stepped back until the front door was free.

Jared strode forward and grabbed the door, opening it and standing back waiting for Jensen. _I want to go home. Chad._. Jared's eyes were burning into Jensen's over Morgan's shoulder.

 _Go first_ Jensen thought, shaking his head slightly at the whole interaction. _Head to Tom and Mike's, I will meet you there._ He moved forward without taking his eyes off the watching Vampires.

"No..." Jared's voice was soft. "I won't leave you." He took a step towards Jensen and Morgan, fists clenched at his sides. _Can't lose you, can't leave you._

 _Jared, go! I need you safely away before I release him_ Jensen thought frantically, eyes narrowing. _I'll catch up, I promise. Trust me._ His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Jared close to pleading. _Please Jared?_

Jared stumbled a few steps backwards to the door, the intent and power in Jensen's thoughts almost knocking him over. And then, trust radiated out from his mate, a promise, and a plea and as much as it hurt, Jared tore his eyes from Jensen's and slipped through the door. He moved quickly, instinctively knowing the way back to the safe house.

Jensen waited until Jared had disappeared into the shadows before he turned his back on the door and stepped backwards out. "If you try to come after us," Jensen whispered into Morgan's ear. "I will kill you and anyone else who tries." With that he shoved Morgan into the group of waiting Vampire's and turned to sprint in the opposite direction of Jared, just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared burst through the door to the safe house, disheveled from his run; he pushed his hair out of his face roughly and whipped his eyes around the room. Tom and Mike had turned towards him the moment he came through the door; they were standing by the bed effectively blocking his view. Tom's face was a mask, blood smeared down his cheek and on his hands then Mike took a step closer to Jared with his hands raised.

"What's going on?" Jared's voice was steady even though he felt anything but. He tipped his chin at the bed, eyes flitting from the blood on Tom's cheek to the bed, "Is ... that Chad?"

Tom and Mike shared a look before Mike cleared his throat and moved across the room quickly, throwing his arms around Jared's shoulders. "Oh Jared, I'm so glad you're okay. We were really worried but we had all the faith in you. Really. Well, Tom may have doubted a little but I had complete and absolute faith."

Jared tried to push past Mike and get to Chad. "What's going on? Let me see Chad." He stepped back a little in Mike's arms. "Mike? Tell me..." his eyes drifted back to Tom's face, "there's blood... did Chad? Is Chad?"

"He's not dead," Mike said quickly, guessing where Jared's thoughts were instantly going. "Chad's not dead Jared so don't worry, it's just... he's pretty broken up. A lot-"

"Most," Tom interrupted, coming up to wrap his arm around Jared's shoulder and slowly bring him into the room. "No use sugar coating it. Jared, most of his bones are broken and from what I can tell there's some severe organ damage. I... there's not a lot of hope that he's going to make it through this. Not human anyways."

Jared turned a looked at Tom briefly, confusion on his face then his shoulders fell. _Jen, need you._ Jared shrugged off their touches and moved over to the bed. Chad was a mess. He was swollen, bleeding, cut, bruised, everywhere Jared could see; his body was twisted awkwardly, nothing aligned in the right way. "Chad..." he whispered. He turned back to Tom, tears welling in his eyes, "Tom, do something..." Jared's eyes glazed and he moved quickly around the other side of the bed and, as gently as he could, lay down with Chad and gathered him up in his arms. "Chad... I'm here." His heart was reaching out for Jensen, his mind trying to find Chad inside his broken vessel. "He's still there... I can feel him... Tom," Jared pleaded, "do something."

"You can _feel_ him?" Mike asked with an arch eyebrow, looking at Jared then Tom with curious eyes.

Jensen was in the door in the next moment, across the room and by Jared's sigh with a shaky breath. "We have to work on your calls Jare, I was worried something horrible happened. I ran here so fast it's not..." he trailed off as he looked down at the broken body of Chad on the bed, then the fear and concern in Jared's eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jared looked up at his mate. "They... did this before we even got there." He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Chad's hair. "Jen, Tom... one of you do something. Change him, bring him back." He turned his eyes back to Jensen's, "he's there Jen, I can feel him - I think... what if I can talk to him, tell him it's okay and get him to trust?" His eyes flitted over to Tom, "He would heal if you changed him?" _Jen, please, he didn't deserve this._

"I can't change him," Jensen shook his head, smoothing a hand through Jared's hair. "I just changed you my system couldn't handle that again but..." he turned to look at Tom and Mike.

Tom cleared his throat and sighed, "We would have to know... that we had his complete trust. I don't think... I'm not sure I can take that risk. Jared, he could lose his soul. He would be a monster and we would have to kill him. Would you be willing to handle that? To have Jensen kill him?"

"I will do it," Mike shrugged and held up a hand when Tom drew in a shaky breath. "Don't argue with me Welling, I've made up my mind. Jared, I have no idea what you're talking about regarding talking to him and stuff, since he's unconscious and we'll get to that, but I'll do it. If you get his trust."

Jared took in a deep breath and looked over at Mike, "Thank you, I'm telling him... I think he understands but I will stay right here with him." He looked up suddenly looking less like a Vampire and more like the tired young man they first brought to the safe house. "Can I hold him while you...?

"Yes," Mike nodded, climbing over Chad's body to the opposite side of the bed. He looked up at Tom with wide eyes. "Lover? Don’t be angry with me, please?"

"I'm not," Tom shook his head, moving quickly to sit on the bed beside Mike. "I'll tell you when to stop."

Mike leaned down, looking at Jared from under his eyelashes. "Is he... is he ready?"

Jared closed his eyes, fingers stroking softly through Chad's hair, _fight to stay, Chad, I've got you, you can feel me here. Trust and stay._ His eyes opened briefly and he nodded to Mike. "Jen?" Jared's wide eyes found his mates across the room. _Come - need you._

Jensen slid across the room, dropping next to Jared and nuzzling into his side. He hated to see his mate so upset, wished he could do something to make all of these things stop happening. "I love you, Chad will be okay," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath Jared's earlobe and sighing.

Soaking up the presence of his mate, Jared focused his attention on Chad. He sent as much love, confidence, trust and belief as he could, words ran through his mind as he held his friend in his arms, waiting for him to die.

Mike soaked in the security of Tom's hand on his lower back as he bent over the blond boy. He'd never changed anyone and the idea scared him but he figured the day just seemed to be a first for the group as a whole. Two new Vampires in their midst within twenty four hours was a rare thing indeed. Of course Mike knew very little about this Chad fellow and wasn't sure he'd be nearly as much fun as Jared, but apparently their friendship was tight so it was a worthy change. And he trusted Jared, even though he was completely unprepared for the idea of Chad losing his soul.

The sense of Chad fading away from Jared was frightening. Reaching across Chad, Jared's hand slipped across Mike's cheek, his fingers resting there lightly. Jared knew how hard this could be for Mike if it went wrong; how he and Tom would suffer the aftermath. But, he pulled Chad closer, he kept telling Chad all the comforting words he could, wrapping Chad's mind in their friendship.

"You're doing just fine," Tom whispered into his lover’s ear, startling Mike and causing him to take deeper, longer pulls from the boy's neck. "Almost there, just a little more." The blood pulsed through Mike, making him almost dizzy, fuller then he could ever remember being. "Now," Tom hissed and Mike jerked back.

The world spun around him and he collapsed slightly against Tom's chest, barely even registering the sting of a blade along his wrist. Jensen was helping to guide the bleeding incision to Chad's lips, saying softly to Jared, "Encourage him to drink."

"I love you," Tom slid a hand along Mike's jaw and cradled him tightly. Mike smiled softly and looked at Jared, reaching out with his other hand to connect himself with the young Vampire in whatever way possible.

Jared slid further down, lying on the bed beside Chad, lips close to Chad's ear. He whispered, telling Chad to drink, begging him to drink; he whispered about the change and how it would save his life, how they would always be friends. After a while the words didn't even make sense to him. He slid his arm across Chad's chest resting his arm against Mike's, waiting, and hoping that Chad would drink.

It was very subtle at first; Jared looked over at Mike for confirmation. The muscles of Chad's throat were moving.

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared's hair comfortingly, watching Tom's face grow more and more serious with every pull Chad took from his lover's arm. He could understand the protectiveness, knew that changing a human who wasn't your soul mate - for no matter how moral the reason - was a risky thing. Mike was putting himself on the line and there was always the slight chance that something could go wrong, that Chad's consciousness wasn't fully aware of Jared's voice in his head and therefore didn't completely know what he was agreeing too. A slight wash of panic built him and he scooted off the bed, walking across the room quickly and trying to shake the thoughts.

Jared's fingers curled over Mike's arm squeezing softly; he could sense Jensen's worry, fear and concern for his friends, it was radiating from him, washing over Jared. He focused on Chad, breathing softly across his best friend’s cheek, fingers moving soothingly on Mike's arm.

"Enough," Tom hissed, jerking Mike's arm from Chad's lips and bringing it to his own, dragging a tongue over the wound to close it. He cradled Mike into him, picking him up off the bed and stepping over Chad, knowing what was to come. "Jared, Chad's body has to die now; it's going to be difficult so prepare yourself." Tom warned, carrying Mike into the kitchen though the Vampire began to protest. "Jensen, watch him, I'm taking him to feed."

Jensen rejoined Jared in the room, letting his mate know he was there if he should be needed.

Jared knew what was coming even though he only had the vaguest memories of his own body's death. He wouldn't leave Chad alone, he remembered the comfort he took from Jensen's touch while he was in the throes of his worst pain. He was holding Chad in his arms when the first moan left his lips. Jared's worry filled eyes darted to Jensen's. _It's starting?_.

Nodding silently, Jensen worried his lower lip between his teeth. Watching a mortal's transition to Vampire, watching their organs slowly shut down, was hard enough. Seeing it twice in less then twenty four hours was too much. He spun around, facing the wall and sighing. _Prepare yourself Jared._

A wave convulsed up Chad's body pushing his spine into a painful looking arch off the bed. Jared darted back, startled then slid to the floor beside the bed. His eyes were wide as he watched Chad's body move. Chad's chest was rising and falling quickly, his eyes moving beneath his eyelids and Jared could see his friends destroyed body trying to double up in pain. Chad began to move after a while, writhing in pain, flinging his broken limbs outwards. Jared stood - shooting a look at Jensen's back - "We have to..." _stop him from hurting himself._ "Jen...help me...." _please_. Jared held Chad's wrist as carefully as he could trying to keep his arm in one spot. "Help me!" he shouted.

Jensen - who had spun around at Jared's first panicked inhale - blinked widely at Jared as the words fell from his mouth, circled through his mind and back and forth. He made a note to talk to Jared about that as soon as possible because it was really going to become too much if he kept it up. "Calm down Jared, it's okay," he hurried over and lifted Chad up in his arms, holding his body until the new Vampire stopped writhing and moving. His eyes darted up to Jared's and he offered Chad out to him, "Why don't you take him? He's too weak to take hunting but I'm going to get some blood for him alright?"

"Okay…" _thank you, Jen_. Jared took Chad gently and resettled his friend on the bed, pulling the covers up over him gently. He sat on the edge of the bed watching over Chad, waiting for him to try and open his eyes. He knew how badly his friend was hurt - even with Mike's blood coursing through his veins Chad had a long fight ahead of him.

"Jare?" Chad's voice was altered somehow, older, darker, hurt. He seemed to be struggling to try and move and Jared pressed him back into the mattress gently.

"Hey buddy," Jared leaned over so Chad could see him. "You need to relax... you've been badly hurt but you're going to be okay."

"You... were..." Chad's eyes squeezed shut and then opened again, "you were in my head."

Jared smiled at his friend, "just trying to get you to stay with me ... not quite ready to be rid of your ass yet." He smoothed Chad's hair. "You're a mess dude."

Chad squinted at Jared and Jared could swear he had seen a frown flit across his friend's face. "feel...like shit."

Jared moved quickly to the kitchen and filled a basin with warm water. He grabbed a clean dishtowel and went back to settle by Chad. "Jensen's gone to get... you..." his eyes widened, Chad knew so little about what had happened, what would happen. "He'll be back soon." Jared drenched the cloth in water, wrung it out and carefully tried to clean some of the blood off Chad's face.

"Feel... different..." Chad's eyes were a little brighter, the Vampire blood already reducing some of the puffiness and swelling.

Jared licked his lips and wiped the cloth gently across Chad's forehead. "You... are... but..." he looked into Chad's eyes, "we'll talk more about it after you sleep. You need some rest." The words made Jared realize how exhausted he was. It was so soon after his own change, and here he was watching his friend, his best friend, go through the same thing. Finishing up with Chad's face and chest, Jared put the basin down on the floor and crawled into bed next to Chad. He slipped one arm under his friend’s shoulders, the other over his chest and pulled him close.

"Jared..." Chad's voice was muffled against his chest.

"Shut it Chad... I need to know you're okay." Jared smiled and was sure he felt Chad try to laugh.

"Was just gonna... say feels good."

Jared drifted off to sleep, arms cradling Chad.

Jared awoke to the soft murmur of voices with no idea how long he'd been asleep. Chad had rolled over him in his sleep and Jared's still held him tight in his arms, comforted by the rise and fall of his friend's chest. Too tired to move, he laid there, listening, fingers rubbing Chad's back gently.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Jensen said softly, curling his fingers around the edge of the counter. "None of it should have happened like this..."

"You aren't to blame," Tom insisted, resting his hand on Jensen's back.

"Yeah if we look at the Prophecy, you really had no choice in the issue," Mike offered and leaned against Jensen's other side. "I don't think Jared holds any of it against you."

"He should. I should have been wiser; I should have realized the Elders were just using me, testing the limits. I still don't understand all of that," he sighed and rested his elbows on the counter, dropping his head down into his hands and tightening his fingers. "The point is, I shoved my way into Jared's life and now he's stuck as a Vampire forever, as is his best friend. And it's all because I lacked the intelligence to question the authority that has ruled me for so many years."

Jared stirred and tried to slide his arm out from under Chad without waking him. _It's not your fault, and I love you._ He struggled off the bed and stretched then walked over and laid across Jensen's back wrapping his mate in his arms. _I get to spend the rest of forever with you._ "That's no burden, Jen." He smiled and snuggled up to Jensen.

"But Chad..." Jensen pressed back into him, sighing softly. "And I love you too but don't you feel a little like I've taken your world from you?"

Tom and Mike exchanged a look, leaving the opposite sides of Jensen as one and rounding the counter to step by each other and watch the conversation between the younger lovers.

 _You had nothing to do with what happened to Chad._ "It was that... Morgan..." _My world is still there, I have time to adjust._ "and another thing, I'm not going to spend forever with you - if you regret this." Jared tightened his hold on his mate, _You're mine, forever._

Jensen shook his head and twisted in Jared's arms, running his hands up and down his chest. "I could never regret this. You are mine forever... too," he laughed and leaned forward for a brief kiss. "And Jared? I think we need to discuss something."

"Hmmmm?" Jared leaned in to place a kiss of his own on his mate's lips, tongue sneaking into Jensen's mouth. _I don't want to talk._ Jared grinned against Jensen's mouth. "Do you?"

"Okay what the hell?" Mike stepped forward, laughing slightly in disbelief. "Why do I have these feeling we're only getting half the conversation here?"

"Cause you are," Jensen laughed and kissed Jared on the nose. He stared at him for a long moment without opening his mouth, saying mentally _I think you can read minds and uh... well talk through them too. And to answer your question no. I'd rather not talk but it looks like we're stuck with this situation for awhile._

"I can?" Jared's eyes widened. "I didn't... I wasn't..." He looked over at Tom and Mike like they would have some sort of explanation.

"You weren't?" Tom arched a curious eyebrow, looking between Jensen and Jared. "I'm not enjoying this being confused thing."

"It seems," Jared pulled back a little from Jensen, "I'm... speaking with my mind... at least to Jen."

They both shrugged in unison and Tom offered, "Maybe it's the Prophecy? You two being the chosen two and such?"

"Could be," Jensen agreed, rubbing his hand along Jared's back, fingers dipping down to trace the skin above his waistband softly. "Makes sense you'd have like some ubervamp powers. Can you speak in someone else's mind?"

Jared looked thoughtful for a few moments. He concentrated hard - staring at Mike over Jensen's shoulder. _Great ass._ He waited.

Mike's eyes widened and a slow smile dimpled his cheeks. "Oh see, this could be fun. Jared I envy your powers and I thank you deeply, oh and of course return the sentiment." He laughed at the confused look Tom and Jensen shared.

"So... now what?" Jared looked deep into Jensen's eyes. "Two new Vampires, one of whom is in pretty bad shape... which reminds me, you said you'd get him blood Jen?" _How does **that** work?_ "Sorry." He blinked at Jensen. _I'm tired...and it's hard_ "to tell the difference."

Mike snorted and shook his head, Tom sighed and Jensen smiled sweetly at him. "It's been an exhausting night, so don't worry about it. I stole some blood from the hospital, don't worry, it's O blood, outrageously popular and they have plenty of it. When Chad wakes we'll warm it up for him. It's not going to taste nearly as good as blood from a human but it'll help him through the day. Might also be a little easier for him, since I'm fairly certain he still doesn't even completely understand what being a Vampire means..." Jensen sighed, feeling guilty all over again.

"I have to talk to him, this is my fault." Jared swallowed around the huge lump in his throat. _Mike, will you help me?_ "please? Fuck I'm sorry. I have to learn to concentrate." He dragged his hand over his face roughly feeling how suddenly the mood had gone from jovial to anxious.

"We'll work on it," Mike nodded in encouragement and rubbed his hands together. "And I'd be more then happy to help you speak to Chad. I'm sure he'll have a lot of questions that I could answer and you might not be able too." A small laugh fell from his lips and he turned to Tom, throwing his hands on Tom's arm. "Oh Tommy, it's like having a _son_! I'm so excited! I want to teach him everything! OH!" He spun to Jared once more. "Can I teach him how to feed? I'd really like to teach him that. And how to fight. How to be prepared for whatever crazy ass stuff is about to happen."

Jared nodded - his spirits buoyed by Mike's enthusiasm. He raised his eyes brows and glanced at Jensen, _I think Mike and Chad will be a good match... don't worry._.

Chad chose that moment to stir, as he blinked awake he was a bit startled to see everyone turn and look at him. "What did I do?" He blurted out then groaned. "Oh - I know - I got run over by a tractor. Three _fuckin'_ times."

Moving quickly Jared was the first to reach the bed. "Chad... how... do you feel?" He sat down on the bed and picked up Chad's hand.

Chad eyed Jared suspiciously. "I just told you... like tractor fodder. Why are you being so nice? And who are all these..." he pursed his lips, "rather attractive guys?"

Mike was beside Chad in the next moment, reaching a hand out to smooth over Chad's forehead. "Oh my precious _baby_ , all of your bones trying to heal... I can't even imagine... Tom, fetch the boy some heated blood, that will do him some good I'm sure."

Jared shook his head. "Chad, this is Mike. He's a friend." He leaned down and whispered in Chad's ear, "he's odd but terrific." Jared's hand gripped Chad's tighter. "The one fetching the... well, with the dark hair... that's Tom. He's Mike's... partner." Jared smiled at his mate, seeing Chad's eyes follow his. "He's my... Jensen." _My mate, my love._ Jared smile and turned back to Chad. "We gotta talk, man." He looked at Mike nervously.

Jensen smiled softly and reached out to caress Jared's hair fondly. _I need to get you alone. Soon. I want to hold you and touch and just not be disturbed for awhile_ he thought fondly, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the top of Jared's head as Mike started to speak. _I love you._

"It's alright," Mike nodded with a smile, reaching out to thumb Chad's jaw. "This will all make sense soon, until then," he looked up in time to see Tom coming back to them with a warm cup. "Why don't you try drinking this? Don't inhale too sharply, just drink it." He gathered Chad's upper body in his arms and lifted him up, bringing the cup forward. "Okay?"

Chad's lips touched the cup and he drank willingly, a confused expression on his face. He gazed into Mike's eyes, feeling for some reason like he knew him. His body hurt, everywhere, but the drink was warm and soothing. Chad's fingers curled over Mike's arm.

A smile twitched at the corner of Jared's mouth. His heart was warmed watching Mike with Chad - he even started to relax a little, less worried about the future that loomed ahead of Chad. His fingers snaked over Mike's thigh, squeezing gently, he was so thankful for his presence.

Smiling at Jared and then at Tom, Mike turned his attention back to Chad and laughed, pulling the cup back a little. "Slow down there tiger, not too much."

"He really needs more rest..." Tom mused and rubbed his face. "Hell I think we all could use some-" He stopped suddenly at a commotion at the door. Jensen stiffened for a moment, watching as the wooden door was shoved open and Misha stepped in.

Misha stopped as he tried to understand what was going on in the room, eyes moving from one Vampire to another quickly. "I... am I interrupting... something?" He ran a hand through his mess of blond hair and sighed. "I seem to be a bit... displaced... at the moment."

"Is everything alright?" Tom stepped forward, arm extended toward Misha in concern, Jensen a step behind him. "We were just... there's a new Vampire in our midst and... Misha what is it?"

Mike's arm under Chad's shoulder tightened slightly, protectively, and he looked up at Jared with slightly wide eyes. _If anything happens, you take Chad away from here alright? He's not ready for any sort of confrontation._ He hoped Jared could pick up on the thought, still not certain how this whole mind reading thing worked.

Jared nodded at Mike and squeezed his leg, turning so he could watch Jensen's back.

Misha huffed out a small breath. "There was _more_ Tom. The Elders had books...a book... I don't know how much. I overhead them talking." He brushed his hair away from his face. "It's like a war zone in there, Jen... the infighting has started ...some vampires are feeling like Morgan’s not as strong as he once was … " he shook his head, “it's created havoc."

Jared stared hard at Jensen's shoulder blades. _Before you think it -that- isn't your fault either_.

Jensen snorted and shook his head. _I don't_. He evened his eyes at Misha and sighed, "Typical, they could be fighting forever, their unity is... did you say book?" He looked quickly over his shoulder at Jared with wide eyes. "Or books? About us? About Jared and _me_?"

"Wow," Mike whispered, reaching out to set down the mug and slap Jared's arms. "You're like, _famous_."

Rolling his eyes Jared looked over at Misha. "Have you seen the book? Who told you?"

Misha's head tilted to the side as he stared over at Jared. He'd not had a chance to see Jared well earlier. "I don't know which voices... they were whispering. There is a book - it's in the vault at the Elder House." Sadness washed over him, Misha had always been more conflicted than Jensen, convinced that he could help to change the Elders if he were on the inside. "I don't know who will end up... alive when the battle dies down. Jensen..." he squeezed the bridge of his nose, "you know how power hungry some of those Elder's are."

Chad cleared his throat quietly and leaned up towards Mike's ear, "Should I understand any of this?"

"No, don't worry," Mike smiled and stroked his hair. "Just... we'll explain it later okay? Try not to stress too much."

Jensen stepped toward Misha and sighed, "The Elders are power hungry because they all want the world to function to their own preferences. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I got an assignment that ended with, 'and don't tell so and so Elder...' what sort of leadership is that? It's time for an upheaval, before all the nations collapse around us and the Vampire world falls into pandemonium. The Elders need to learn that the world can not run however they'd like it too." He dropped his arms to his side as the anger deflated from him, another sigh falling from his lips. _I can't take much more of this tonight._

 _Jensen! He is trying to help us._ Jared was bone-tired and had no patience either.

Misha held up his hands and took a step backwards. "Jen... you're preaching to the converted. Listen... Tom? Is there a... corner I can crash in? I can't... I don't want to be there anymore. I gotta get my head straight before I go back." His blue eyes were pained.

Chad looked over at Jared. "The new guy can't stay with me, but Mike can." He grinned and Jared's heart almost broke with how normal the moment seemed in the middle of the chaos.

"Looks like we're going to have to figure out this sleeping thing..." Tom looked around at the room full of Vampires and smiled softly, hand threading through his hair. His eyes settled on Jensen for a moment before he moved on to Mike.

"I think it would be best to stay with Chad," Mike smiled, already toeing off his shoes and climbing over Chad to the other side of the bed, pulling him into his chest comfortingly but carefully. "He may need help later. And Tom, there's plenty of room on the bed so you can join us!" He grinned widely and reached behind him to pat the space. "It'll be sleep over fun!"

Tom laughed, pulling off his own shoes and nodding. "Alright that will work. Misha, we don't have a couch but I think there's a blow up mattress in the closet." Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes and Mike chuckled happily. "Long story I'd uh... rather not get into it."

Misha wandered off to find the mattress.

Smiling Jared left Chad in good hands and walked over to Jensen. His arms slid round his hips and he pressed against his mate's chest. "That means, we get the big bed." Kissing the side of Jensen's mouth, Jared tugged him toward the hall.

"Is someone gonna help me blow this thing up?" Misha asked as they passed him in the hallway. Jared laughed and slipped quickly into the bedroom.

"You're welcome!" Tom called after them loudly before Jensen pushed the door shut.

Across the room in a flash, he pulled Jared into his arms, hands running up and down his back rapidly. "God I've missed you..." he whispered, hands settling up into his mate's hair and tugging gently. "I've wanted to touch you for the past... well damn, every moment possible."

Jared laughed quietly, too tired to do much more. He fell against Jensen's body, nuzzling into his neck. "You smell good, you feel great," his tongue darted out and licked the silky flesh of his mate's neck, "taste good too." He pulled back and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of Jensen's mouth. _I love you._ His hands settled on his mate's hips, pulling him close, "Can we not be apart for a while now?"

"Never again if I had my way," Jensen breathed, stepping them backwards until Jared's knees hit the bed and he laid him down, crawling onto the mattress beside him and curling against his side. He pressed soft kisses along the flesh nearest him, sighing softly. "I love you so much, I wish we could... I want to _touch_ you in every way possible but I'm just..." His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and forced them open, chuckling softly. "I'm falling asleep already. I've never been so tired. Get naked? I'd like to feel you against me."

Groaning, Jared sat up and climbed slowly to his feet. "Only for you." He tugged his shirt up over his head, letting his hair flop down over his eyes and grinning at Jensen. He turned away, undid his jeans and slipped them down slowly. That was the end of his grace because he realized he'd left his shoes on and spent a few minutes trying to get them off. He was laughing by the time he tumbled back on to the bed and rolled over to lay over Jensen's chest. "I...." he pressed his lips together, overcome, and let his emotions wash out over Jensen; _love, want, need... so beautiful_. He ran a hand over Jensen's waist, sliding it under his shirt. "We have a lot" _of tomorrows to spend together._

Chuckling softly, Jensen made quick work of his own clothes without even pushing off the bed. "You know, we're really going to have to work on that talking thing," he rolled back toward Jared and kept going until he was laying on top of him skin pressed against skin. "I know we have... forever. But it just doesn't seem like enough. Not right now. And I don't know what's coming, I don't know how we're going to do all of this, with the Elders and the Prophecy and a _book_..." He shook his head, giving up after a moment and settling his forehead against Jared's. "And I just don't want to think about any of that right now. So can we just... can you just kiss me for awhile? And hold me while we sleep? Because I've spent the past three hundred years being so _lonely_ and I didn't even realize it and I just-"

Jared crushed his lips into Jensen's, swallowing his words, tongue running along his mate's teeth. _Never lonely again._ He slanted his mouth slightly and parted his lips further giving Jensen as much as he would take. His tired arms settled over Jensen's back his fingers brushing the smooth skin. Jared's tongue danced in and out of Jensen's mouth, grazing over a fang hard enough to cut his tongue. _Just a little... don't be mad_. He tightened his arms around his mate, his _soul mate._

 _Never mad_ Jensen insisted, moaning slightly. He lost himself in the kiss, not sure how much time had passed before he finally pulled back and grinned down at his mate. "If we don't sleep, we're really going to regret it. I have a hunch there's a lot to come tomorrow," he rolled off Jared, snuggling into his side and thinking a final, _I love you_ , before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **-= The beginning =-**


End file.
